El fantasma de la opera
by Wolfmika
Summary: ..:. Años de soledad y amargura abundaban en Félix, un joven cantante y músico que gracias a un accidente se había alojado en lo más bajo de la "Ópera" con ayuda de Gabriel Agreste, el director. Félix no sabía que su vida cambiaría desde el momento en que escuchó el hermoso canto de una joven [Felinette] [Adrinette]
1. Chapter 1

Era un día apenas soleado en las calles de París. Una joven iba caminando por cada una de las calles, estaba maravillada viendo la arquitectura de los edificios. Revisaba constantemente una nota algo arrugada y amarillenta donde tenía anotada la dirección a la que debía llegar. Cuando observó el gran edificio con estatuas en las esquinas y un gran marco de entrada, supo que ya había terminado con su viaje.

Dejó sus cosas las que estaban envueltas en una sábana en el suelo y pronto se dispuso a quitarse los zapatos; sus pies le dolían tan sólo tocarlos y no era para menos, había recorrido varios kilómetros. Sin embargo, su larga espera había terminado o eso parecía y su sueño de volverse cantante pronto tendría resultados si no había problemas de por medio.

Mientras tanto, dos hombres discutían pacíficamente dentro del teatro más conocido y famoso del lugar, claramente…se trataba de negocios.

-Lo siento mucho señor Agreste…lamento tener que ser yo quien le dé la noticias pero ya no es requerido aquí, de verdad lo siento.- Expresaba Kim ligeramente hostil. El señor Agrete, Gabriel Agreste era el director del teatro hasta ahora.- No niego que haya hecho un trabajo excelente, le estaremos agradecidos…-Kim agachó la cabeza con respeto. Gabriel no podía fingir entusiasmo, sólo dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de Nathaniel.

Chloe, la prometida de Kim iba saliendo del teatro y vio muy altiva como el señor Agreste se alejaba. Nathaniel vio a su amada y le tomó de la mano para luego besarla.

-Querida, ha quedado revocado.- Le dijo refiriéndose a Gabriel. Ella sonrió y dio unos cuántos brincos antes de besar en la mejilla a su prometido.

-¡Maravillosas noticas! Esto no podría ser mejor.- Abrazó a Kim y siguió festejando por sí sola. Ser dueña del teatro más famoso más a aparte ser la estrella era todo lo que quería y al fin, lo había logrado, nada ni nadie iba a impedírselo.

-Señor Agreste….¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Le preguntó Nathalie a Gabriel una vez que lo vio alejarse del teatro.

-Acabo de ser revocado.- Contestó fríamente, no permitía que nadie viera lo que en verdad sentía. El teatro había sido de suma importancia para él.

Nathalie y algunos más veían la clara injusticia que habían cometido con Gabriel, por muchos años había dirigido el teatro con pasión y profesionalismo, las malas lenguas no se hicieron esperar y ya se imaginaban ese lugar destruido por la joven pareja.

-Vamos, con mucho cuidado.- Decía un hombre ligeramente encorvado con un uniforme singular que demostraba sus claros servicios al teatro.

La vida del hombre era placentera, le gustaba su manera de vivir, tan tranquila. Los años que había impartido siendo el portero del lugar no tenía queja alguna, si tuviera la oportunidad de escoger de nuevo su vida, escogería lo mismo.

El hombre se quitó el sombrero y rascó su cabeza antes de volver a recibir ciertas órdenes de sus ahora jefes.

-Disculpe señor.- Se escuchó una joven a espaldas del hombre, inmediatamente se giró.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?.- Preguntó amablemente.

-Sí es que estoy buscando al señor Gabriel Agreste, me han dicho que es el director de este lugar…-Explicaba la joven con el semblante claramente cansado por el viaje, tenía mucha hambre también.- Me envió Adrien, el conde de Chagny.- Mientras la chica explicaba, unas jóvenes doncellas fumaban unos cigarrillos y se enteraban de la llegada de la chica y de todo lo que decía, la curiosidad no se hizo esperar.

-¿El conde de Chagny la envió?.- Preguntó el portero. Ella asintió.

-Sí, el señor Gabriel Agreste me facilitaría unas clases de canto…me lo dijo el conde.- Seguía explicando la chica.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita pero al señor Agreste acaban de cesarlo.- Dijo el hombre apartándose de ella.

La chica abrió la boca sorprendida y se acomodó los cabellos que se le habían alborotado cerca de la cara. ¿Su largo viaje había sido en vano? La sensación fue horrible.

"Aquí lo tienes Marinette, sólo a ti te pasa por ilusionarte antes de tiempo" Pensaba la chica mientras se alejaba con tristeza en sus ojos zafiro.

-¿Cómo es que la habrá conocido?.- Preguntaba Aurore, una de las chicas que escuchó la conversación.

Lila alzó los hombros y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca nuevamente.

-Debe ser una de sus "amiguitas".- Dijo con altivez.

Las dos chicas fueron acercándose a Marinette quien se había sentado en uno de los escalones del lugar.

-Oye tú.- Lila llamó a Marinette.- Disculpa mi indiscreción pero…¿De dónde conoces al conde de Chagny?

Marinette pasó saliva con dificultad, la falta de agua ya se hacía presente en su boca.

-Nos vimos en una feria del pueblo.- Comenzó a explicar.- El me vio cuando iba camino a su castillo…supongo.

-Eso es novedad.- Comentó Aurore.- Estoy segura de que le gustaron tus piernas.- Se burló discretamente aunque Marinette sabía que pretendía decir con aquello.

-Está equivocada, él me escuchó cantar.- Decía Marinette sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda por las miradas sátiras de las chicas.

-Sí claro…déjame adivinar…¿Te dijo que tu voz era hermosa?.- Preguntó Lila y Marinette asintió.

-Y también te prometió que te ayudaría con clases de canto…¿Me lo vas a negar?.- Añadió Aurore.

Marinette no sabía qué más decir, la respuesta era obvia y no evitó impresionarse.

-¿Ustedes le conocen?...¿Es amigo suyo?.- Cuestionó inocentemente.

Las dos chicas estallaron en carcajadas, se alcanzaron a cubrir con sus abanicos hasta que volvieron a hablar.

-Más que amigas yo diría que…nos dijo lo mismo.- Comentó Aurore.

-Y nos dio una fotografía que guardamos cerca de nuestro corazón.- Lila sacó una medalla la cual abrió y le mostró a Marinette la fotografía de Adrien.- Dime querida…¿Sólo lo has visto una vez?

-N-No…bueno…sí…fue la primera vez.- Habló Marinette después de humedecerse sus labios.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas hostiles, estaba claro que tachaban a Marinette como una ingenua y sus lenguas habían hecho pensar a Marinette, el concepto que tenía del conde había cambiado, tal vez no se trataba sólo de ser amable con las mujeres si no que tenía un doble fin: posiblemente era mujeriego.

Chloe iba bajando los escalones de su mansión con una sonrisa radiante la cual se esfumó al ver a un joven con un portafolio en mano esperándola en la planta baja. Ella alzó la mirada y se acomodó el sombrero floreado y elegante que adornaba su cabeza. El sonido de sus tacones se escuchaba más irritante cada vez que bajaba los escalones.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!...¡Se supone que deberías estar haciendo lo que te pedí!.- Exclamaba la rubia mientras se acercaba bruscamente al joven pelirrojo quien alzó su portafolio a la altura de su corazón.

-Es que...uno de los tramoyistas me advirtió que no debo bajar donde usted me ha pedido.- Le decía Nathaniel Kurtzberg. Chloe soltó una risa vacía.

-¿Y prefieres hacerle caso a un simple tramoyista?...¡Por eso te paso yo! ¿O es que quieres dejar de trabajar para mí?.- Preguntaba muy molesta mientras le daba la espalda a Nathaniel.

-No no…nada de eso.- Decía nervioso.- También quería saber sobre el inventario que desea que realice.

-De todo…todo lo que encuentres ahí abajo es lo que quiero que me anotes y me hagas saber.

-¿Sobre qué en especial?

-Pues…-Se puso algo pensativa.- Me interesaría que hubiera algunos de esos trajes antiguos y otros que fueron diseñados y creados en el mismo teatro…más aparte los decorados…quiero saber exactamente qué nos dejaron en ese teatro.- Decía tajante la chica y Nathaniel asintió débilmente.- Anda vamos…no tengo tu tiempo, ve a hacer esto que te pedí y no hagas caso a nada de lo que te digan otros.- La joven empujaba a Nathaniel con desagrado hasta la salida y luego cerró la puerta con mucha irritabilidad. Unas sirvientas se acercaban por el pasillo y vieron alterada a la rubia.- ¿Y ustedes qué están mirando?...¡A trabajar!

Las mujeres espantadas por no querer perder su empleo asintieron y volvieron a sus deberes alejándose de Chloe hasta que al menos se le haya pasado el coraje.

Más tarde…

Marinette quería tomarse u breve descanso después de tanto caminar y antes de regresar a su casa. Su sueño reprimido parecía quedarse estancado entre lo imposible. Ella tomó sus cosas, sus hombros le dolían no porque pesara el bulto que llevaba si no por tener tanto tiempo los brazos doblados. Se fue caminando por donde vino hasta que alguien la alcanzó de inmediato. Ella se giró a ver de quién se trataba, era el mismo hombre de antes.

-Señorita…quisiera ayudarle así que…¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Tal vez el nuevo director decida ayudarla de la misma manera en que el señor Agreste la hubiera ayudado.- Dijo el portero siendo amable con la chica.

Marinette suspiró llena de alivio y sin pensarlo dos veces asintió.

-Muchas gracias.- Contestó ella siguiendo al hombre.

Nathaniel ya estaba en el teatro o mejor dicho, en lo más bajo del lugar. Él estaba espantado pues siempre corrían rumores y algunas que otras leyendas sobre lo que ocurría ahí; desde sustos hasta asesinatos. Nathaniel tragó saliva y fue caminando lentamente por una bajada de cemento. Los ruidos huecos sumamente extraños y el cesar del goteo de agua de la parte superior evocaban más los nervios.

Él siguió adentrándose a los próximos pasillos estrechos, hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún objeto interesante y por mucho que quería irse, era parte de su trabajo seguir con la órdenes de Chloe Bourgeois próximamente, Chloe de Lê Chiến.

Nathaniel había llegado hasta un área más seca y donde había ruido de engranes trabajando y cuerdas tensándose. El pelirrojo vio cada espacio, estaba seguro de que ese lugar tampoco sería de agrado o interés para Chloe, sencillamente no había nada que ella quisiera de ahí. Nathaniel observaba uno de los grandes engranes de madera con detenimiento, era la primera vez que veía algo así. Su curiosidad fue interrumpida cuando una piedra pequeña le cayó en la cabeza. Él sobó la parte de la nuca y miró hacia arriba donde había una gran abertura cuadrada. Su corazón se agitó más rápido cuando pudo divisar que ahí arriba había alguien de espaldas. Los labios de Nathaniel se movían a causa del miedo, deseaba mover sus pies e irse de ahí pero algo más lo tenía paralizado.

Pronto, el hombre que estaba allá arriba se movió, estaba vestido todo de negro y apenas lograba verse su boca. Él sonrió maliciosamente y le enseñó a Nathaniel un cráneo. El joven pelirrojo completamente espantado retrocedió sin cuidado y cayó por un hueco entre la madera, aunque había gritado, nadie pareció notarlo.

Mientras tanto…

Marinette observaba el gran teatro. Era la primera vez que estaba en él y todos los rumores de que el antiguo lugar tenía cierta fascinación era verdad. Los grandes telones rojos y aterciopelados enmarcaban el escenario donde estaban sentados los ahora dueños de ahí: Kim Lê Chiến y Chloe Bourgeois y a su lado estaba Gabriel Agreste.

-Mira, ahí se encuentran los nuevos dueños del lugar.- Decía el hombre señalando a la pareja.- Y el que está hablando es el señor Gabriel Agreste, la persona que buscabas.

Marinette curveó sus labios, si bien no conocía al señor Agreste, su forma de hablar le hacía creer que era una buena persona además, si Adrien le dijo que él le ayudaría en sus clases de canto decía algo bueno de él. Ella también se fijó en Chloe, lucía elegante y la manera en que abanicaba hacia su rostro mostraba cuanto valor proyectaba.

-Admito que…ya era hora de retirarme, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en este lugar.- Explicaba Gabriel.- No me es de extrañar que toda París esté enterada que la ópera estará dirigida por una nueva dirección del teatro…de un nuevo hombre que estará al frente, permítanme presentárselos.- Gabriel se giró hacia la pareja y extendió su mano.- El señor Kim Lê Chiến.- Kim se levantó e hizo una reverencia hacia el público.- Y a su prometida, la señorita Chloe Bourgeois, una mujer encantadora.- La última palabra pareció más una referencia sarcástica con mucha discreción.

El público aplaudió como si estuvieran siendo apuntados con una escopeta; más forzados que de ganas, casi nadie estaba de acuerdo a que Gabriel Agreste abandonara el lugar, simplemente se les hacía injusto.

Alguien en lo más oscuro de las alturas, observaba el hecho y "festejo" del que sólo parecían disfrutar Chloe y Kim, él la tenía tomada de su mano tratándola como si fuera de porcelana. Gabriel alzó las cejas despectivamente y al igual aplaudió sin mucha emoción.

Kim besó la mano de su prometida y la ayudó a que volviera a sentarse en su lugar, un detalle que hizo gracia a Marinette, como si Chloe fuera demasiado mayor o demasiado egocéntrica para hacerlo sola.

-Este es un momento que jamás olvidaré.- Carraspeó.- Chloe también tendrá este momento en su mente, por toda su vida.- La rubia asintió y fingió una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada.

Kim miró hacia arriba y algo curioso llamó su atención, un pedazo de papel comenzó a descender por el escenario.

-Es el fantasma.- Un hombre del público se levantó y dijo algo que alteró a más de uno. Marinette frunció el ceño sin poder comprender porque ponían esas expresiones.

-¿Un fantasma?.- Preguntó Kim desconcertado mientras miraba a Gabriel como si exigiera explicaciones, él sólo se limitó a ignorarlo.

El público comenzaba a murmurar entre sí, Marinette miró al portero quien estaba más tranquilo, como si fuera una extraña costumbre.

Gabriel fue a recoger lo que cayó y extendió la hoja doblada para comenzar a leer, Kim se puso a su lado para ver también lo que decía pero Gabriel dobló rápidamente la hoja y la guardó dentro de su saco.

-¿Qué es lo qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Kim secamente.

-Será en mi despacho.- Dijo Gabriel tratando de portarse cordial.

-Querrá decir en mí despacho.- Recalcó.

-Tiene razón, mil disculpas.- Dijo Gabriel y Kim se giró alejándose de ahí ante el cuchicheó de los presentes sin embargo, a Chloe no le interesaba demasiado.

Ambos salieron del escenario y fueron de camino al despacho.

-¿Quién es Nathaniel Kurtzberg?.- Preguntó Gabriel leyendo la hoja que anteriormente había escondido.

-Es el encargado del vestuario de mi prometida, ahora mismo debe estar haciendo el inventario que ella le pidió.- Explicaba Kim más relajado que como estaba en el escenario.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que encontró algo que no debía.- Gabriel le mostró la hoja a Kim y este leyó atentamente lo que decía.

-¿infringió las reglas?.- Preguntó escéptico. ¿Qué quería decir eso?.- ¿De qué reglas se habla señor Agreste?

-Se lo explicaré…en este teatro hay un fantasma, él tiene unas reglas las cuales deben ser obedecidas, sólo así no habrá problema alguno y…ciertamente Nathaniel Kurtzberg ignoraba esas reglas.

-¿Cómo?...No entiendo.- Dijo Kim arrugando la frente.

-Le voy a decir algo muy importante, no deben ignorar las reglas…nadie debe hacerlo señor Lê Chiến.- Advirtió Gabriel.

-SI esto es una broma, no tiene ninguna gracia.

-No es ninguna broma.- Gabriel dio media vuelta y Kim sintió que algo raro había en la habitación pues había visto que una estatua se había movido, como si estuviera escuchando. Esta vez pasó el hecho por alto, tal vez era producto de su imaginación.- El fantasma ha vivido en este lugar por mucho tiempo…y déjeme advertirle que él se encuentra en todas partes, no tiene problema en atravesar puertas, paredes…lo admito, puede ser espantoso pero él hace lo que quiere, se siente en su derecho pero si obedecen sus reglas tal cual estarán a salvo.- Explicaba Gabriel como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces.

Kim debía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre pero no sería tarea fácil. De inmediato, un cuadro que adornaba una de las paredes cayó por sorpresa espantando Kim, él observaba como el marco del cuadro se rompía, se estaba asustando más.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?.- Preguntó Kim queriendo irse de ahí.

-Claro, dicen que él vive en el subsuelo de la ópera cerca de la laguna y lo más interesante es que en el pasado había cámaras de tortura y él las hizo su territorio…es su dominio…como le dije, él vive ahí y cualquiera que se atreva a bajar no regresa jamás…se hace llamar "El fantasma de la ópera".

Kim abandonó el miedo que comenzaba a tener y soltó una carcajada algo forzada, quizás quería mostrarse fuerte ante Gabriel Agreste.

-Señor Agreste…no creo ni una sola palabra que acaba de decir.- Dijo rígidamente.- Todo esto…todo lo que usted dice son sólo trucos de usted para vengarse de mí y de Chloe por haberle cesado.- Kim fue alejándose con postura dominante y al llegar casi a la salida de la habitación, se giró de nuevo a Gabriel.- Yo…Kim Lê Chiến no le teme a nada…¡Yo no creo en fantasmas!.- Dijo muy seguro hasta que detrás de él se cayó una estatua de porcelana y dio un brinco para luego salir corriendo de ahí.

Gabriel Agreste resopló y negó con la cabeza, ese hombre se le hacía demasiado débil, era claro que quien llevaba las riendas de la relación era su prometida.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- Preguntó el señor Agreste a la "soledad".- Félix…contesta.- Pidió mirando por todos los bordes.

-Sí…está muerto.- Contestó una voz masculina, algo gruesa y fría. Gabriel Agreste pasó una mano sobre su cabeza despeinando ligeramente su cabello. Él caminó hacia una puerta secrete y entró por ahí hasta llegar a donde estaba el dueño de aquella voz.

Un hombre; alto, de capa, traje y una distinguida máscara cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro apareció frente a él, estaba molesto.

-Yo lo advertí…él estaba donde no debía…no tuve elección.- Explicaba el joven una vez que vio a Gabriel.

-¿Por qué no lo dejaste escapar?

-¡Por que habría vuelto con otros para perseguirme!.- Gritó Félix haciendo un eco en todo el lugar.- Él sabía lo que hacía…sabía dónde vivía y llegó a verme la cara.

-No puede ser.- Exclamó Gabriel masajeando su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste pasar?.- Exigió saber.

-No lo sabía, desconocía que él estaría por bajar.

-Tú trabajo es saberlo.- Recalcó Félix con altivez.

-De hecho…ha dejado de serlo.- Dijo Gabriel y Félix dejó de pasearse por todos lados.- Me han cesado…

-¿Cesado?.- Preguntó Félix abstraído.

-Sí…por eso ha pasado todo esto.- Dijo Gabriel mientras se sentaba en un borde de la pared. Félix se acercó a él totalmente incrédulo.- Hoy mismo me lo han comunicado.

Félix sopló con inquietud sin poder dejar de negar con la cabeza. Posó su frente sobre la fría roca de la pared y blandió su capa expresando su molestia.

-No hay duda de que este día ha estado lleno de sorpresas…¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?.- Le preguntó a Gabriel.

-No lo sé.- Alzó la mirada.

-¿Quién te reemplazó?...¿Ese alguien cree en fantasmas?

-Parece que no.

-Pues hay que hacer algo, tenemos que hacer que cambie de opinión.

-Félix, ese hombre es diferente, no va a ser tarea fácil.

-¿Entonces estás tratando de decirme que él puede bajar a buscarme?...Eso no lo permitiré.- Dijo con firmeza.

-Cálmate, quizás no lo haga…aunque por el momento él no está enterado de la muerte de Nathaniel, es algo que ignora.

-Pero sabe que él está desaparecido, lógico que pronto se enterará.

-Yo me encargaré.- Se levantó de donde estaba.- Confía en mí…debes hacerlo.- Félix desvió la mirada, sabía que algo no estaría nada bien.- Me quedaban pocos años en este lugar, tú sabías que este día pronto llegaría.

-Sí pero yo esperaba que tú fueras quien eligiera a tu sucesor, alguien que nos convendría.

-Lo sé Félix…yo quería lo mismo.- Puso una mano encima del joven. Él infló las mejillas u luego un canto distorsionado para él le hizo formular el gesto más desagradable que era difícil presenciar con la máscara.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?.- Preguntó casi cubriéndose los oídos y caminando hacia otro lado.- Este lugar ya está endemoniado con esa cosa.

Gabriel esbozó media sonrisa y puso sus manos atrás de su espalda para alcanzar a Félix.

-Si no me equivoco, se trata de nada más y nada menos que de Chloe Bourgeois.- Explicó el hombre.

-¿Quién?

-La nueva "prima donna"…la nueva diva de este lugar.

-¡Pero si no sabe cantar! Un zopilote lo haría con mejor clase.- Dijo despectivamente frustrado Félix.

-Es algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo pero…¿Tú crees que ella lo nota? Claramente no…para ella es como un canto de ángeles.

-Alguien debería hacérselo saber.

-No creo que eso suceda, es la prometida del nuevo director.- Dijo Gabriel y Félix abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-No puede ser…¿Tendré que escucharla todo el día cantando? Jamás había tenido tal tortura.- Miró fijamente a Gabriel.- ¿Ahora te percatas del infierno en el que me acabas de dejar?.- Señaló el techo.

-Félix…¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a matarlos a los dos.- Dijo como si fuera muy normal hacer eso. Gabriel negó nuevamente.- Me conformo con matarla a ella.

-Oh Félix…- Félix delineó una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No te molestes, esto no es más que un sentido del humor…no estoy acostumbrado a matar.- Suspiró.- ¿Esa mujer dirigirá la temporada de ópera?

-Peor que eso, piensa dirigirlo todo.

-Tenía qué ser…en fin, ojalá pudiera irme contigo sin embargo estoy condenado a vivir en esta galería sombría…alejado de toda la luz posible, pero no importa…yo mismo soy la oscuridad…ahora, Gabriel…te encargarás de hacer que los nuevos dueños crean que Nathaniel no sé qué se marchó de aquí…

-Nathaniel Kurtzberg…por supuesto, te dije que me encargaría.

-Hazlo rápido.-Terminó de decir Félix para luego alejarse de ahí dejando a Gabriel solo y pensativo.

Una hora después…

Kim estaba leyendo una nota que le portero le había entregado, él iba detrás de él.

-¿A esta chica se le tenía que enseñar clases de canto?.- Preguntó sin dejar de leer.

-Sí, la envía el conde Chagny.- Contestó.

-¿Y ese quién es?

-Es uno de nuestros vecinos más importante.- Dijo y llamó la atención de Kim. Ambos iban caminando hacia donde estaba la joven esperando la llegada del nuevo director.

Kim la observaba cuidadosamente, llevaba un vestido sucio y botas desgastadas, el cabello lo tenía algo desarreglado pero lo más llamativo eran sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa.

-¿Tú eres la chica que quiere cantar?.- Preguntó y ella asintió.

-Mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng, es un placer señor.- Hizo una reverencia.

-Tiene clase, eso me agrada.- Dijo Kim dirigiéndose al portero.- ¿Has venido de muy lejos?

-Sí señor, un par de kilómetros pero no es nada, lo hice para que pudieran enseñarme a cantar, es mi sueño.- Explicó brevemente.

-Es lo que yo siempre digo, luchar por lo que uno quiere muestra avaricia pero también responsabilidad y añade valor a uno mismo.- Decía Kim y ella volvió a sonreír.- Podré ayudarte, sólo necesito hablar con mi prometida…por cierto, aquí viene.

Chloe estaba llegando a su mansión después de unos minutos de paseo. Marinete volvió a ver el vestido pomposo que llevaba sobre el escenario, verlo de cerca hacía notar la calidad de las telas. Su sombrero floreado hacia el conjunto perfecto, algo que le había agradado a Marinetre hasta que Chloe le miró con cierto rechazo.

-¿Pasó algo?.- Preguntó ella cerrando la puerta.

-Para nada…mira ella es una joven que desea que le ayudemos con clases de canto…¿Crees que podemos ayudarla?

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo cortante, Marinette pestañeó escéptica. Chloe la miró de arriba abajo con cierta burla.- Sólo mírala…¿Crees que "esto" puede cantar?...Tan sólo fíjate en su aspecto…esos harapos no son de una digna cantante…dime niña…¿Creciste en una granja?.- Seguía diciendo Chloe haciendo ferozmente hacer sentir mal a Marinette.

-Sí…más o menos.- Contestó la azabache.

-¿Lo ves? Todo esto no está relacionado con la vida en una granja…¿Por qué me pides esto?.- Le preguntó a Kim.

-Porque el que la envió es una persona importante…podría ser de mucha ayuda.- Le susurró y Chloe curveó lo labios esta vez, más interesada.

-Si quieres aprender a cantar necesitas observar a los verdaderos cantantes.- Le decía Chloe a Marinette- Así que voy a hacerte un favor…dejaré que trabajes para mí.- Se señalaba. Marinette hizo de lado las ofensas de la rubia y asintió agradecida.- Dime…¿Sabes coser?

-Sí por supuesto, sé confeccionar lo que guste.- Contestó Marinette.

-¡Genial!...Esta chica será la que reemplace a Nathaniel Kurtzberg.- Dijo Chloe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó Kim.

-Porque él se fue…al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones del lugar…mis condiciones…- Chloe le enseñó una carta a Kim.- Me la entregaron cuando me vieron regresar de mi paseo…¿Te lo imaginas? Después de todo lo que hice por él se atreve a abandonarme, por mí que no vuelva jamás.- Dijo Chloe marchándose directamente a su habitación seguida de Kim.

Marinette veía cómo se alejaba y pronto se dirigió a donde aún permanecía el portero.

-Muchas gracias señor, me ha ayudado más de lo que esperaba.- Dijo ella.

-No hay de qué, es un placer.- Dijo y luego miró fijamente las cosas de Marinette.- ¿Dónde te hospedarás?

-Ahhh…por el momento en ningún lado, no tengo dinero.- Dijo ella apenada.

-Bien…mira, no debería hacer esto pero…- Le susurró.- Te ayudaré…sígame señorita.- Le dijo el hombre guiándola a lado de la mansión donde se encontraba el teatro.

Al llegar ahí la condujo hasta una puerta descuidada y ambos entraron. Marinette observó que ahí había muchas decoraciones, deberían ser parte de las obras presentadas además de algunas cortinas cubiertas de polvo y varios muebles desacomodados, el lugar apenas estaba iluminado por el mechero que el hombre llevaba.

-Debo ser muy descortés, no le pregunté su nombre.- Dijo Marinette.

-Me llamo Otis y no te preocupes niña.- Puso el mechero sobre una caja de madera.- Te puedes quedar aquí hasta que tengas un lugar a donde ir y por la noche, no debes pasear por el teatro.- Le explicaba mientras encendía otro mechero.- Te digo esto por tu bien…¿Comprendes?...este sitio es enorme y podrías perderte…buenas noches.- Dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba.

-Gracias.- Dijo ella tomando el mechero entre sus manos.- Buenas noches.

Marinette una vez sola sonrió y rio como no lo había hecho antes, estaba feliz….tenía un lugar dónde quedarse y pronto aprendería a cantar, las cosas iban viento en popa y esperaba que fueran así.

Producto de su alegría, tomó sus cosas y deshizo el nudo de la sábana para acomodar entre las cajas lo poco que había llevado y hacer una cama improvisada. Mientras hacía eso, ella comenzó a cantar con el alma, hacer eso era un divertido pasatiempo pensando que nadie la podría escuchar.

Sin embargo…alguien comenzó a escuchar el eco de la voz de Marinette, sus cantos se oían perfectamente.

Félix pretendía dormir hasta que la oyó, su corazón de agitó por el dulce canto de la chica, nunca antes la había escuchado y no podría tratarse de la prometida del nuevo director, su canto era totalmente opuesto.

Atraído por el canto, miró en cada una de las paredes. ¿De dónde provenía? Era lógico que estaba dentro del teatro, él pronto sonrió emocionado…ese angelical canto revivía hasta su más oscuro corazón.

Marinette dejó de cantar y miró largamente la puerta por donde había entrado, la que justamente conducía al escenario. Ignorando la advertencia de Otis, ella salió y subió los escalones hasta llegar al lugar de exhibición, ella estaba tarareando.

Félix dejó de escuchar el canto pero tuvo la necesidad de conocer a la persona, a la dueña de esa voz así que fue discretamente a averiguar. Marinette se recargó en una de las columnas que sostenían la ópera y la emoción de imaginarse a ella cantando frente a un gran público era exquisito. Sonrió empapando un poco sus labios y continuó cantando como si estuviera en una presentación.

Félix volvió a escuchar el canto mientras iba caminando bajo el piso del escenario, desde ahí no lograba ver a la joven por lo que iría hacia uno de los palcos como siempre lo había hecho: sin que nadie se percatara. Marinette seguía cantando y hasta bailando, improvisando a un personaje enamorado. La canción que ella cantaba era la misma que había escuchado el conde de Chagny. Marinette recordó el rostro del conde sin dejar de sentirse embelesada.

Félix había logrado llegar a uno de los palcos más cercanos al escenario; su favorito. Escondido detrás de la cortina roja veía a Marinette. Su belleza era iluminada por su sonrisa, aunque estuviera a cierta distancia, estaba seguro que sus ojos eran azules. Ella terminó la canción y se abrazó a sí misma aun sin poder quitar de su mente al conde Adrien, esperaba verle de nuevo y si no era mucho pedir, que fuera pronto. Ella caminó de regreso a la habitación donde dormiría, no se percataba que era observada por unos ojos gris azuado interesados en la joven. Félix suspiró y recargó su frente en la cortina sin dejar de mirar a la joven que se alejaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos días después.

Era temprano y Marinette ya se había acostumbrado a las labores que debía hacer para Chloe. Ese día había cambiado un poco su actividad, se había tomado unos minutos para ir de compras al mercado cercano, sería rápido ya que sólo compraría algo para desayunar.

Cuando recién llegó, le entregó al portero Otis un bocadillo que había comprado.

-No te hubieras molestado muchacha.- Dijo completamente agradecido por el gesto amable de la azabache.

-Es lo mínimo que debía hacer después de que me ayudara hace días, espero no le incomode.- Dijo la joven.

-Claro que ni niña…por cierto…¿Nada raro ha pasado desde que estás aquí?

-No, por supuesto que no, estoy muy bien.- Dijo la joven.- Lo veo en un rato más, tengo que seguir con las labores.- Se despidió Marinette del hombre y él respondió al gesto.

Minutos después…

Marinette estaba con una compañera de trabajo, ella se encargaba de enseñarle todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los vestuarios. En esos momentos estaban en la sala de lavado donde estaban reuniendo la ropa seca.

-¿Esto es lo que hay que hacer siempre?.- Preguntó Marinette.

-Sí pero ese no es el principal problema….el verdadero problema es reunir la ropa sucia, siempre la deja botada donde primero se le ocurre.- Explicaba Alya Césaire con hastío.- Es una calamidad pero no hay de otra que acostumbrarnos…el nombre viene detrás así sabrás a quien pertenece, sólo recógelo con cuidado.- Las dos chicas recogían la ropa delicadamente mientras eran observadas desde arriba.

Félix miraba por una ranura a Marinette, desde que la escuchó por primera vez hace días le había tenido admiración y se había atrevido a seguirla y saber un poco más de ella mientras trabajaba.

Marinette dejó la ropa que había acumulado mientras Alya la lavaba, mientras ella iba a conseguir un balde de agua. Como tenía que pasar por el escenario, se entretuvo viendo como montaban la escenografía, debía ser para la escena que presentaría Chloe. Marinette se veía envuelta en cada imagen hasta que vio acercarse a Kim y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Kim iba leyendo el libreto de Chloe mientras lo estudiaba con otro de los cantantes. Kim fue hasta donde estaban arreglando a Chloe. Estaba usando un vestido pomposo color azul marino y unos de sus asistentes le acomodaban una peluca rizada color castaño.

-Oye querido…dime la verdad…¿Cómo me veo?.- Le preguntó alzando los brazos. Kim no tenía opción más que decirle algo positivo y que agrandara más su ego de lo contrario tendría problemas, le gustara o no como lucía.

-Te ves fantástica…todo el mundo te amara en cuanto te vea.- Le decía, ella hizo un gesto presumido.

-Dime más…

-Eres la más grande primavera, la más hermosa y resplandeciente de todas.- La seguía halagando Kim.

Marinette quien limpiaba cerca escuchaba todo lo que decía y sinceramente se resistía a las ganas de reírse.

-Tú no me estás mintiendo ¿verdad?.- Preguntó Chloe suavemente.

-Por supuesto que no, yo sería incapaz de mentirle a una flor.- Dijo en el mismo tono que ella.

Marinette dio media vuelta conteniendo la risa, su instinto le marcaba que él lo había hecho más por obligación. Ella tomó algunas prendas y luego fue cerca de los bastidores donde algunas de las cantantes de menor categoría esperaban su aparición. Ella le colocó a una de ellas una chalina y a la otra le entregó un abanico.

-¿Qué es lo que ensayan?.- Preguntó Marinette.

-Fausto….la historia de un hombre muy feo que le vende su alma al diablo.- Contestó Alix.

-Y…¿Por qué hizo eso?.- Seguía la azabache.

-Porque más…por el amor de una mujer.- Dijo dramáticamente Aurore.- Hola Théo…¿Cómo estás?.- Preguntó la chica más accesible al ver llegar a un hombre con su atuendo de la obra. Lo besó en la mejilla y él le correspondió pero desde que entró le llamó la atención Marinette.

-¿Quién es esta linda chica?.- Preguntó mientras posaba sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella quien ligeramente se sonrojó.

Escondido seguía Félix quien al escuchar y ver la forma y la voz tan seductora que ponía Théo no evitó sentirse molesto y apartarse de ahí.

Xavier Ramier quien representaba a "Fausto", estaba aún en escena cuando tomó una de las copas de cobre siguiendo las líneas del personaje, cuando bebió supuestamente el contenido, Kim negó cruelmente y detuvo la escena.

-No no y no.- Kim se acercó a Xavier quien estaba cansado de que no le dejaran terminar la escena.- Te lo vuelvo a repetir, se supone que eso es veneno y no sopa…el personaje debe tomárselo porque quiere acabar con su vida y no para disfrutar del almuerzo.- Explicaba enojado Kim. Xavier se quitó su peluca mientras lo escuchaba.- Se supone que debes estar desesperado, no sonriente…vamos a repetir de nuevo la escena.

-¿Qué? ¿Toda?.- Cuestionó con dolor Xavier.

-Sí, toda…adelante.- Dio la orden Kim y volvió a tomar lugar en el asiento del público.

Marinette seguía acomodando la ropa que terminaban de usar los cantantes, había estado de un lugar a otro sin parar y ligeramente en su frente yacía el sudor. Cuando terminó de recoger la última prenda de la escena veía cómo Théo tomaba lugar en el escenario con su personaje de "Satanás". Él tenía una voz gruesa pero digna de un cantante soprano, Marinette sonrió al escucharlo, le gustaba como cantaba.

Théo en su escena cantaba junto a Xavier luciéndose en su personaje. Mientras cantaba muy animosamente, Félix cerca y cuando vio que Marinette se acercaba se escondió de nuevo. Ella miró a otro de los personajes de la obra.

-¿Quién es ella?.- Le preguntó a uno de los asistentes.

-Es Juleka, supuestamente es "Margarita" la mujer que ama "Fausto".- Dijo brevemente y Marinette alzó las cejas.

-¿No se supone que ese es el personaje de Chloe?

-Sí pero ella dice que no necesita ensañar, así que se lo ordena a alguien más.- Dijo el asistente. Marinette no comprendía a qué punto podía llegar a ser Chloe como diva, la pobre chica ensayaba sin tener crédito alguno.

Marinette fue a dejar las cosas que recogió y la colocó en uno de los cestos el cual se llevaría a la sala de lavado. Ella fue despidiéndose de quienes ya se iban a descansar, nadie se daba cuenta que en un barandal cerca de ella sobresalía un guante blanco, la mano pertenecía a Félix. Él la había estado siguiendo hasta encontrar un punto en el cual poder presentarse formalmente y no lo había encontrado hasta ahora que ya todos parecían irse. Félix fue bajando algunos escalones, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella.

Marinette tomó el cesto y fue caminando hasta donde podía apagar las luces del escenario. Cuando lo hizo escuchó de repente un ruido cerca de ahí, ella se asustó y miró a sus espaldas, frente a ella estaba Félix.

-No te asustes…por favor.- Pidió él extendiendo su mano. Marinette lo analizaba, no lo había visto antes…bien podría tratarse de otro cantante de la obra por la máscara que llevaba o mejor dicho, antifaz color blanco, sólo alcanzaba a ver sus grisáceos ojos.- Sé que tú no me conoces…pero…quiero ser tu amigo…soy un gran admirador suyo.- Decía él sutilmente.

Marinette pareció no entenderlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? Era la primera vez que lo decía y ella no había hecho algo realmente sobresaliente como para recibir ese cumplido.

-Yo…¿Te conozco?.- Le preguntó sin recibir respuesta. Marinette dejó el cesto en el suelo y quiso acercarse a él.

-No…-La detuvo.- Te lo ruego…preferiría que no te acercaras demasiado.- Le pidió, él fue quien se estuvo acercando poco a poco.- Señorita…hace algunos días yo la escuché cantar en este mismo lugar, lamento si eso le molesta…usted pensó que estaría sola y no fue así.

-¿Tú me estabas escuchando?.- Preguntó sorprendida y apenada.

-Sí y déjeme decirle que posee una voz hermosa, como la de un ángel, exquisita de tono y de color a tal punto de ser hipnotizante…sin embargo y perdone que se lo diga pero su voz necesita ser educada por muy bella que sea…de lo contrario nunca alcanzara la altura a la que yo sé que usted está destinada.- Seguía acercándose lentamente, ella sólo lo miraba poniendo interés en sus palabras.- Si no le molesta, yo quisiera ayudarle…e cierto modo, yo soy un músico y sé cómo ayudarla.- Marinette intentó volver a acercarse pero él nuevamente se lo impidió.- No señorita…por favor.- Marinette no entendía por qué no quería que se acercara demasiado pero dejó que él siguiera hablando antes de hacer preguntas.- Yo le ayudaré con una condición…y esa condición es inviolable…yo…nunca desee tener alumnos, nunca quise enseñarle a nadie…hasta hace unos días.- Seguía mirándola, entre más cerca, más hermosa la veía.- No quiero que otros se enteren de que estoy dando clases…no quisiera tener ese compromiso, a lo que quiero llegar es que…si usted acepta que yo le ayude yo quisiera que mantuviera esto en el anonimato.

-¿Por eso usted lleva esa máscara?.- Preguntó por fin. Él rozó con sus dedos tocando el objeto.

-Sí…por eso la llevo.- Dijo mintiendo claramente.- Señorita no es obligatorio que usted me dé una respuesta ahora, yo me encargaré de buscarla más adelante- Dio media vuelta antes de marcharse.- Buenas noches.- Terminó alejándose rápidamente.

-Espera…-Dijo Marinette sin éxito, él ya se había alejado hasta perderse entre las paredes. Ella pensó en las palabras que le había dicho, a pesar de que su voz era seria y con cierto punto de frialdad le gustaba…le gustaba cómo hablaba, la habían tranquilizado y deseaba volver a hablar con él pero era claro, no sabía dónde encontrarlo, debía esperar a que él fuera quien diera con ella de nuevo.

Un mes después…

Kim y Claude, un inspector que trabajaba para Kim, estaban leyendo las opiniones sobre las presentaciones de temporada que estarían por realizar. Kim estaba fumando un cigarrillo, estaba molesto con lo que habían escrito y necesitaba entender por qué las personas eran "crueles".

-Escuche esto, llegó hace un rato…"Señor Lê Chiến, apruebo las selecciones de las obras y del respectivo reparto…lo que no apruebo es que su futura esposa sea la intérprete principal"…¿Lo puede creer? Es el momento más importante en la carrera de Chloe y a nadie parece importarle, nadie lo quiere aprobar.- Decía alterado y molesto.

-Cálmese Lê Chiến, son sólo comentarios.- Dijo Claude muy calmado.

-Sí, comentarios…¡Pero de un fantasma! ¿Desde cuándo escriben los fantasmas? ¿Eh?...desde hace días hemos recibido cartas y cartas y cada una está llena de exigencias y de insultos, tan sólo escuche esta…- Cambiaba de carta.- "No deben olvidar que el palco cinco deberá estar reservado para mí exclusivamente en cada función….firmado el fantasma de la ópera".- Kim mordió su labios esperando que Claude dijera algo.

-Bueno, es obvio que el director anterior le reservaba ese palco.- Dijo Claude.

-Pues yo le aseguro inspector que ese "fantasma" no recibirá ningún trato especial…¡No en mi teatro de la ópera!.- Exclamó recio.

En los respectivos vestuarios. Marinette recogía los tutus que habían terminado de usar las actrices, mientras lo hacía tarareaba muy animosa sin importarle lo que las demás dijeran de ella.

-¿Y qué le pasa a esa que está muy feliz?.- Preguntó Lila con hostilidad.

-No tengo idea, desde hace un mes y no hace más que canturrear.- Decía Aurore quitándose las medias.

-No la soporto.- Dijo Lila antes de acercarse directamente a Marinette.- Oye querida…¿Has recibido noticias del conde?.- Preguntó mofándose y las chicas alrededor comenzaron a reírse.

Marinette miró a cada una y luego se abrió paso hasta alejarse completamente.

-Se quedó muda.- Decía Aurore riéndose.

Enojada ahora sí por uno de los comentarios, salió rápidamente de los vestuarios y no se fijó que casi chocaba con Félix por todos los tutus sucios que llevaba apilados. Félix se aferró a una pared observando como ella se iba bufando.

Cuando salió de ahí, Marinette fue interceptada por Otis quien parecía tenerle buenas noticias.

-Marinette, acabo de averiguar que hay una familia que te podrá dar un cuarto sin costo alguno, ya tendrás donde vivir cómodamente.- Decía él esperando que aquello tuviera el mismo sentimiento.

-Muchas gracias señor Otis pero de verdad estoy muy bien donde me quedo.- Dijo para luego seguir caminando.

-Lo sé pero se supone que está prohibido…-Murmuró el hombre.

-Otis…déjala.- Otis escuchó una voz muy conocida cerca de él.- Por favor…hazlo por mí, déjala en es el lugar.- Le pidió. Otis estaba perplejo de escuchar a Félix haciendo peticiones, él no era así pero tampoco iba a contradecirlo. Otis no dijo más nada y tampoco estuvo buscando a Félix, era obvio que él se encontraría escondido en una de sus paredes misteriosas.

El momento de la obra había llegado. "Norma" iba a llevarse a cabo frente a un público amante de las óperas y que verían una obra dirigida por Kim Lê Chiến.

La gente empezó a ocupar lugar en el teatro a la vez que admiraban la belleza de la decoración e iluminación de todo el lugar.

Por lo mientras, Chloe estaba ensayando algunas notas mientras se empolvaba el rostro y parte de su pecho. Marinette entró a la habitación con un florero lleno de rosas rojas.

-Son más flores para usted de parte del señor Kim.- Chloe asintió sin dejar de afinar su voz y le indicó con la mano que las dejara sobre una mesilla. Marinette las colocó con cuidado dejando la nota sobre el florero. Detrás de las flores se encontraban acomodadas las pelucas favoritas de Chloe, en esa presentación usaría la castaña.

Una abertura secreta fue abierta por Félix quien tomó la peluca rápidamente.

Afuera.

Alya estaba organizando a las personas para los palcos cuando vio que unos de ellos tenían reservado el número cinco. Ella torció los labios y les pidió que esperaran un momento mientras corroboraba que el palco era el correcto. Durante el camino se encontró con Kim.

-¿Hay algún problema?.- Preguntó él.

-Más o menos, ellos tienen reservado el palco número cinco.- Dijo ella creyendo que habría complicaciones.

-¿Y? Sólo abre el palco.- Dijo desinteresado.

-Pero…¿No se supone que no…?

-Sólo hazlo.- Dijo sin dejarla terminar.- Ábrelo…el que manda aquí soy yo y no ningún "fantasma".

Alya asintió y fue inmediatamente a abrir el palco.

Las personas fueron ocupando lugar en el palco hasta que las luces se apagaron, lo que significaba que la obra estaba a punto de comenzar.

La música comenzó a sonar para dar entrada, en pocos segundos el telón sería abierto.

-Disculpen.- dijo Félix llamando a los del palco mientras estaba escondido. Las personas lo escucharon pero tomaron por ignorarlo al no verlo.- Este palco es mío.- Volvió a decir y ellos no sabían de quien era aquella voz. Al ver que no se retiraban, Félix habló más fuerte hasta lograrlos espantar.- ¡Les agradecería que se fueran de mi palco!

Dos de las mujeres presentes gritaron y salieron corriendo de ahí seguidas de sus posibles parejas.

En la habitación de Chloe.

Ella seguía empolvándose el cuerpo hasta que alguien tocó y abrió la puerta.

-A escena.- Dijo uno de sus asistentes. Chloe se levantó de la silla y fue a colocarse su último accesorio: La peluca.

En su estantería no vio la peluca que usaría, buscó en la parte de arriba y abajo pero no aparecía la que quería. Fue rápidamente a otro mueble ignorando que Félix de nuevo abriría una abertura y colocaría la peluca en su lugar. Chloe se giró de nuevo comenzando a molestarse hasta que vio que la peluca estaba ahí. Se extrañó porque estaba segura de que no la había visto en su lugar pero pronto se le pasó la curiosidad y se colocó la peluca.

Los actores y actrices comenzaban a tomar lugar en el escenario. Marinette les ayudaba a acomodarse los últimos toques del vestuario mientras veía la actuación por detrás.

Muchos asistentes acompañaban a Chloe quien tenía un vestido sencillo pero largo color blanco y una corona encima de la peluca. Uno de ellos le colocó un arete de oro mientras que Chloe le quitó el otro para colocárselo ella misma, obviamente sin agradecerle a nadie lo que hacían. Marinette fue detrás de ella pues le tocaba acomodarle el largo del vestido antes de que entrada al escenario.

Chloe empezó a hacer su actuación al igual que comenzó a cantar con forme al libreto. Todos estaban admirados por la intérprete quien parecía hacer bien su trabajo hasta que Chloe fue desafinándose y "discretamente" fue rascándose detrás del cuello. Varios del público que sabían de la obra, estaban seguros de que eso no era aparte de la escena. Marinette y los demás asistentes estaban abstraídos por los errores que estaba cometiendo Chloe.

La rubia siguió con el espectáculo pero cada vez le resultaba más imposible contener el enorme picazón que sentía en la cabeza y que la hacía cantar terrible.

Kim al escucharla casi se ahoga con el humo del cigarrillo, Claude quien estaba con él tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que no pasara a mayores.

-¡Agua! ¡Alguien tráigale agua!.- Exclamó Claude a una de las chicas de servicio.

Ya al borde de la desesperación. Chloe se rascó la cabeza hasta sentir la mayor sensación de alivio y terminó arrojando la peluca.

-Cristo.- Dijo Kim al recuperar un poco el aliento.

El escenario se vio lleno de burlas por todo el público. Chloe totalmente apenada y enojada salió del escenario y fue directo a su habitación para tomarse un baño, la comezón aún no se le quitaba.

Félix quien había visto todo comprimía su risa con las cortinas, ver a esa mujer hacer el ridículo frente a muchos había sido placentero y no se arrepentía de nada, podría volverlo a hacer.

Más tarde…

Chloe estaba secándose su cabello rubio con una toalla, le ardía aún el cuero cabelludo.

-Hablaré con el responsable de las pelucas, sea quien sea.- Decía un asistente a Kim. Chloe se levanta del sillón muy molesta y se acerca a los hombres aun con toalla en manos.

-Y yo espero que lo maten.- Dijo entre dientes.- Y ojalá esos bichos que había en la peluca se lo coman lentamente.- Dijo más protestante.

-Tranquila Chloe, aún no sabemos si alguien fue responsable o los animales se colaron en la peluca.- Decía Kim sentado detrás de su escritorio. Chloe soltó una risa hueca.

-¿Qué no es el responsable?...¡Por favor!.- Amedrentaba la rubia.

-Esas pelucas antes estaban en un armario, pudieron colarse desde ahí.- Seguía diciendo Kim tratando de controlarla.- Pero no te preocupes querida, me comunicaré con el inspector Claude para que me ayude a dar con el culpable…si existe…tú, ve a buscar al inspector.- Le dijo al asistente.

-Como guste.- Dijo el hombre retirándose de ahí.

Chloe se fue hacia un espejo de la habitación sintiéndose las posibles costras que se le formaron en el cuero cabelludo.

-No olviden que se los advertí.- Chloe dio un salto que la hizo golpearse con un mueble.

-¿Quién ha hablado?.- Preguntó sin que nadie le contestara.- ¡Kim!...¿Alguien entró a la habitación?

-No, estamos nosotros solos.- Dijo él quien no había escuchado la voz.- ¿Por qué?

-Alguien habló, estoy segura.- Dijo al borde de la paranoia.

-Debes haberte equivocado.- Le decía Kim.

-No es ninguna equivocación.- Dijo Félix escondido. Chloe saltó a los brazos de Kim arrojando la toalla al suelo, ambos estaban espantados.

-¿Q-Quién eres?.- Preguntó Kim.

-Tú sabes quién soy.- Dijo Félix. Kim tragó saliva fuertemente.- Entre antes se vayan ustedes dos, más temprano acabará su infierno.- Les dijo tétricamente.- Lamento si no me quedo a charlar pero hay asuntos más importantes qué atender.- Le dijo para luego dejarlos solos con grandes dudas.

Chloe no podía creerlo. ¿Era un fantasma quien les había hablado?

-¿Quién era ese hombre?.- Preguntó ella pero Kim estaba mudo, tal era que Gabriel Agreste no les había mentido realmente.

Marinette estaba encendiendo un candelabro del pequeño lugar donde se quedaba. Apagó una ramita de madera con la que se había ayudado. Detrás de ella apareció Félix quien fue acercándose sin dudar.

-Marinette.- Dijo Félix provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la chica.

-Maestro…me espantó.- Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención…¿Estás lista para la siguiente lección?.- Preguntó hasta estar frente a ella. Marinette asintió alegre.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Entonces vamos.- Dijo sutilmente mientras tomaba el candelabro y caminaba junto a Marinette.

-¿Usted vio lo que le pasó a Chloe?.- Preguntó Marinette viendo que Félix negaba incondicionalmente….

-No tuve la oportunidad…¿Qué pasó?.- Mentía.

-Su debut fue un desastre, sentí pena por ella.

-Oh no…cuánto lo lamento.- Dijo con ligero sentido sarcástico, por suerte Marinette no se percató de ello.

Chloe se jalaba los cabellos con el cepillo mientras escuchaba las frustrantes preguntas del inspector Claude.

-¿Usted también lo escuchó señorita?.- Preguntó Claude.

-¿Qué si lo oí?...¡Por supuesto!...Se escuchaba tras la pared.- Dijo furiosa mientras señalaba todas las paredes de la habitación.

-¿Y esa voz comentó que era el fantasma?.- Preguntó Claude un tanto incrédulo.

-¡No! No fue tan explícito.- Dijo Kim acercándose a él evidentemente molesto.

-Cálmese, usted está alterado y lo entiendo, me han dejado unas críticas y la verdad…no son agradables…sin embargo permítame darle una opinión sobre alguien que no sabe nada de ópera.- Volteó a ver a Chloe y luego cubrió su sonrisa con una mano.- La actuación fue verdaderamente algo divertido.- Dijo mientras reía solo ya que Kim estaba serio.

-Pues yo insisto en que el fantasma está detrás de todo esto.- Recalcó Kim.- Sea quien sea…¡Quiere volvernos locos a todos!

En el teatro no se escuchaba nada, estaba solitario en la entrada pero muy a lo lejos se alcanzaban a escuchar unos cantos que retumbaban alegremente las paredes.

Félix no apartaba la vista de ella, estaba muy complacido de poderla ver y escuchar muy cerca. Marinette dejó de cantar y resopló con inconformidad.

-No me siento muy cómoda con las notas.- Dijo Marinette.

-Tranquila, es sólo cuestión de práctica además tienes la voz más hermosa que cualquiera que ha pisado la ópera…lo estás haciendo muy bien.- La animaba Félix pero ella no se sentía más contenta.

-Por favor, no se burle de mí.- Dijo Marinette recargándose en una de las paredes.

-No me burlo, no me atrevería.- Dijo Félix indulgente sacando una sonrisa en Marinette.- Y lo mejor es que más pronto de lo que podrías imaginar estarás cantando sobre el escenario, como te lo mereces.

-Si eso ocurriera en verdad sería muy feliz, estaría cumpliendo uno de mis más grandes sueños, incluso sigo pensando que lo que me ocurre ahorita es sólo una ilusión.

-Pero no lo es, es la realidad.- Le dijo sin dejar de mirarle sus ojos zafiro, ellos brillaban amenamente, como si quisieran llorar, tal vez era la alegría que sentía Marinette. Félix sintió que la miraba desde hace casi un minuto y desvió la mirada siendo más moderado.- Nunca olvides tus sueños Marinette, después de todo llegan a cumplirse.

-¿Usted ha tenido algún sueño maestro?.- Preguntó viendo directamente las órbitas de Félix, como si quisiera saber de qué color eran realmente pues a la luz de las velas, lucían más grises.

-Sí…desde hace tiempo había deseado tener algo y ya había perdido las esperanzas de conocerlo, algo intangible.- Se calló de repente.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

-Poco a poco lo estoy realizando.- Dijo él creando cierto misterio en la conversación.

-Maestro…¿Usted me dirá su verdadero nombre?...¿Pronto?

-Sí Marinette, pronto lo sabrás.- Félix se levantó y puso el candelabro encima de una mesa.- Perdona si soy insistente pero tienes un gran talento, no había visto uno siquiera que se le pareciera.

-De hecho…mi hermana poseía también un gran talento.- Explicaba con un aire melancólico.

-¿En serio? Más que el tuyo la verdad lo dudo.- Marinette soltó una risilla.

-De verdad, aunque ella no cantaba sabía mucho de música y tocaba varios instrumentos pero uno de ellos era su favorito.

-¿Era?.- Alzó una ceja la cual no se veía por la máscara.- ¿Qué le pasó?

Marinette le dio la espalda por breves momento mientras acariciaba sus brazos para darse calor, la temperatura estaba bajando cada vez más.

-Falleció…

-Lo…siento mucho.- Dijo Félix con sinceridad.

-No hay problema, ella fue una de las primeras personas que me habló de este lugar, de hecho ella viajo aquí, a París para mostrarle una de las composiciones a diferentes directores de los teatros y al cabo de unos meses…la encontraron muerta.- Explicaba con un dolor latente.

-Debió ser terrible, no puedo comprender tu dolor.

-Aunque duele menos, jamás la voy a olvidar, era mi hermana mayor y me enseñó muchas cosas y una de las razones por la cual decidí venir a París fue por ella, sé que ella estaría feliz de verme cantar enfrente de un gran público.

-Y así será Marinette, así será.

-Ojalá maestro…disculpe si me puse melancólica pero hace tiempo que no hablaba de mi hermana…¿Usted podría contarme algo?

-Ehmm…no tengo nada que contar.- Dijo ocultando su vergüenza.

-Debe haber algo, usted ya conoce mucho sobre mí pero yo apenas sé que es músico y cantante y que vive en el teatro desde hace años…sólo eso y la verdad quiero conocerlo más.

Félix negó lentamente pasando su mano detrás de su nuca, nunca le había contado a nadie nada y ahora estaba entablando una pequeña amistad con una joven con un gran talento en su voz pero de ahí a contarle toda su vida era diferente, no se sentía muy cómodo pero había algo que la hacía muy diferente, especial…era claro que se encontraba en un dilema sentimental. Hace tiempo le había ocurrido algo parecido pero había corrido mala suerte y había vivido la crueldad del amor, no quería volver a caer en lo mismo.

-Por el momento sólo podré contestarte tres preguntas…las que tú quieras menos mi nombre claro…ese lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- Dijo y ella mordió sus labios y asintió.- Te daré tiempo para pensar tus preguntas…¿Te parece bien?

-Claro maestro, acepto su condición.

-Bien en cuanto a lo tuyo, sé que su hermana tenía razón en creer que podía llegar muy lejos, conmigo ya somos dos personas que creemos lo mismo.

Marinette bajó la mirada ligeramente sonrojada más por un recuerdo que por lo que él le había dicho y su sonrisa nerviosa era otro indicio de que alguna imagen la ponía de buen humor con regularidad.

-¿Conoce al conde Chagny?.- Preguntó contenta mientras que Félix expresaba lo contrario, la sequedad se hacía notar en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Él me animó a que viniera aquí desde el primer momento en que me oyó cantar.- Decía sin dejar de sonreír.

Félix apretó su puño y mordió el interior de sus labios tratando de no sonar tan agresivo.

-Él no es digno de ti.- Dijo provocando desconcierto en la chica.

-¿A qué se refiere?.- Félix bajó la mirada, estaba conteniéndose.- Por favor hable.- Suplicó.

-Estoy enterado que es popular entre las mujeres, no me sorprendería que sus gustos van más allá de la ópera…hay hombres que sólo se fijan en las caras bonitas antes del talento.- Dijo lo más calmado que pudo. Marinette borró aquel rastro de alegría que tenía, Félix percibió que aquel comentario le había dolido a la chica, ahora se veía ligeramente abatida.- Lo siento…¿Te lastimé con mis palabras?.- Marinette negaba y se mordía el labio inferior tratando de ocultar su cara, sus ojos querían quebrarse. Félix se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso de aquella manera, no le gustaba verla así.- No volveré a hacerte daño…- Dijo para luego irse por alguna pared extraña que era su salida.

Marinette se giró a verlo pero él ya se había ido. Era claro que sus palabras la habían lastimado, imaginarse a Adrien coqueteándole a otras mujeres era una herida que no quería volver realidad, si algún día lo veía haciendo eso su mundo se quebraría pues la verdad era que desde hace años ellos se conocían y eran muy buenos amigos pero ella cometió la imprudencia de enamorarse de él. ¿Acaso él sentiría lo mismo?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **XD a Chloe le atacan los piojos jajaja ese Félix si que sabe lo que hace jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente…

Claude estaba haciendo una presentación de los planos del teatro frente a Kim y Chloe, la segunda estaba sumamente enojada por lo mal que había resultado su presentación y juraba solemnemente que sea quien sea quien había logrado burlarse de ella poniéndole pulgas en la peluca ya vería lo que era vivir "en el infierno" de eso ella misma se encargaría tan sólo se enterara de quien era.

-Como podrán ver, esta es la ópera y si esa criatura, fantasma o alguien que sólo está jugando en este lugar existiera se supone vive aquí.- Señalaba con una barita de madera lo más bajo de la construcción.- Es el nivel más y según me dicen, hay una especia de laguna…esta forma parte de un sistema fluvial que transcurre sobre todo París, todo eso ahora forma parte de su territorio.- Explicaba y Chloe no le quitaba la mirada asesina a Claude y no es porque fuera su culpa si no porque todo dependía de su investigación para cumplir con su venganza.- Al menos eso dicen…

-Entonces…¿Por qué razón aparece arriba? No lo entiendo.- Expresó Kim y Claude se iba a sentar sobre el borde del escritorio.

-Tal vez suba porque le encanta la ópera.- Sintetizó Claude. Chloe puso rostro de fastidio.

-¿Por lo menos se sabe qué aspecto podría tener?.- Preguntó ella.

-Aunque hay muchos rumores de su existencia, ninguna de esas personas lo ha visto realmente sin embargo parte de esos rumores indican que él lleva una máscara con una maldición…si alguien desgraciadamente le observa la cara, muere.- Decía Claude.

-Quiero que lo atrapen Claude…quiero que lo atrapen.- Dijo Kim fumando un puro y Chloe sonrió altiva deseando claramente lo mismo.

Una semana después…

Una nueva presentación estaba por realizarse, de nuevo Chloe Bourgeois sería la estrella no por nada era la "prima donna". Como la primera ocasión en la ópera, el lugar se llenaba con tal facilidad que las malas críticas del primer debut fueron historia.

Todos estaban ensayando sus líneas antes de salir al escenario. Marinette por su parte le ayudaba a Chloe a colocarse un collar de perlas que hacía un buen conjunto con el vestido blanco que llevaba. Alya le llevaba una peluca larga de color negro la cual sería necesaria por el personaje que interpretaba. Chloe miró la peluca con desconfianza y al tomarla la revisó muy bien, analizaba que no tuviera ni una sola pulga entre los cabellos. Al asegurarse de que todo estaba bien se la volvió a entregar a Alya y esta se la colocaba sutilmente.

Minutos más tarde la función había empezado y aunque Chloe ya estaba en el escenario actuando como correspondía por el momento no estaba cantando, aun no era su turno.

Kim miraba desde una cortina todo, estaba feliz de volver a ver a Chloe en escena y luciendo radiante, como si el incidente con las pulgas no hubiera pasado.

-Señor…todas las entradas fueron vendidas.- Decía un asistente quien le entregaba el inventario de los boletos.- Ahora ya sabemos que las críticas malas no son relevantes.- Dijo el hombre para luego marcharse.

-Excelente.- Dijo Kim para sí mismo sin poder despegar la vista de su futura esposa.

Mientras tanto detrás del escenario.

Marinette estaba observando cada actuación, en escena estaban varias actrices con sus vestidos pomposos, abanicos y sombrillas de encaje a la vez que había hombres todos trajeados que mostraban la adoración que sentían por el personaje de Chloe. Alya quien estaba a su lado la codeó un poco llamando su atención.

-¿Te gusta mucho la ópera?.- Le preguntó Marinette se encogió de hombros.

-Debo ser muy obvia ¿no es cierto?

-Más o menos.- Le decía la chica.- Oye…¿Sabías que en la siguiente obra necesitarán a otras dos chicas que sean las extras? Claro que no necesitaremos cantar, sólo actuar.

-No, no lo sabía.

-Pues ahora lo sabes así que prepárate porque es muy seguro que pidan tu aparición.

-Oh no, no soy buena actuando.- Dijo insegura.

-Deberías intentarlo, yo ya leí la obra y sólo son unas cuantas escenas, sería divertido aunque reconozco que da nervios que muchas personas te vean.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo Alya…¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que harán?

-Escuché una conversación del señor Kim, ya hasta están los vestidos que podríamos usar, cuando te desocupes nos lo probamos…¿Te parece?

-Pero no sabemos si sea seguro.

-Sólo por curiosidad, a nadie le molestará…a menos que Chloe se entere, este será nuestro secreto.- Le guiñó un ojo. Marinette asintió y pronto Alya se fue para realizar algunos trabajos lejos del escenario, la azabache se quedó ahí, quería ver la actuación de Chloe, si mucha gente iba a verla a pesar de lo ocurrido antes era por su trayectoria, sea sobrevalorada o no.

Chloe tomó una copa que le ofrecían y de inmediato comenzó a cantar y a caminar con elegancia por todos lados. Marinette pudo escuchar su canto, para ella siendo una persona con poca experiencia consideraba que Chloe tenía talento en notas altas y en la facilidad que tenía para lucir agradable frente a todos, una opinión diferente a la que le había dicho Félix.

La rubia había colocado la copa sobre una de las bandejas cobrizas que llevaba uno de los actores, estaba tan entretenida en lo que más le gustaba que había ignorado que cuando volvió a tomar la copa, esta se había pegado en la charola y ahora la llevaba colgando. Chloe se percató de lo sucedido cuando empezó a escuchar las burlas del público. Ella quiso quitar el objeto redondo cobrizo de la copa pero no lo conseguía, tanta fue su insistencia que estaba haciendo un mal uso de notas y golpeaba a sus compañeros de escena. Marinette rio cubriéndose los labios, ya era demasiada casualidad que esas cosas le pasaran a Chloe sin embargo era muy entretenido. La rubia completamente molesta arrojó la copa con todo y bandeja y salió corriendo del escenario empujando de nuevo a los demás. Las risas retumbaban por todas las paredes.

En cuanto terminó la presentación, Chloe estaba con crisis nerviosa, Marinette le colocaba un trapo húmedo en la frente y Kim preocupado estaba tomándole de la mano en cuanto a Alya, ella le daba aire con ayuda de su abanico.

-Mi pobre Chloe…mi pobre y delicada Chloe.- Le decía Kim a Chloe, ella parecía convulsionarse de la vergüenza.

-Hemos averiguado cómo lo hicieron.- Dijo Claude acercándose con la bandeja y el tozo de copa que había quedado pegado en ella.- Usaron pegamento.

-Más rápido…más rápido…mejor tráeme un coñac querido y tú, ve por más agua templada.- Le decía Chloe a Alya a la vez que ella tomaba su abanico.

-Esto no puede pasar de nuevo.- Dijo Kim yéndose a su despacho.- Ahora vuelvo cariño.- Le dijo Kim mientras iba por la copa de coñac que le había pedido su prometida. Terminó de servirlo y cuando iba de regreso vio un cuerpo tirado cerca de uno de los sillones.

Kim asustado soltó la copa y salió corriendo de ahí gritando despavorido. Para cuando regresó junto con Claude, ningún cuerpo sospechoso había en el despacho.

-Le juro que vi a alguien ahí.- Señaló Kim todo pálido pero Claude no veía nada.

-¿Y a quién se supone que vio?

-Vi a Nathaniel Kurtzberg…juro que su cuerpo estaba ahí.

-Pues yo no veo nada, perdón señor pero creo que ha sufrido de alguna alucinación con todo lo ocurrido.

-No, yo creo que el fantasma quiere que me vuelva loco, quiere dirigir esta ópera a su gusto pero no lo haré, no dejaré que lo logre.- Dijo Kim muy nervioso mientras se servía de nuevo coñac pero esta vez para él.

-¿Y cómo se supone que hará eso?

-Usted lo hará, esta noche traerá a sus mejores hombres y todos van a bajar a donde vive esa bestia.- Ordenaba Kim bebiendo un gran trago de alcohol.

Claude se hundió de hombros, estaba creyendo seriamente que Kim se estaba volviendo loco.

Dos horas después…

Félix estaba tocando el piano y de pronto dejó de hacerlo para colocarle la tapa de madera al teclado. Marinette estaba a su lado, había terminado de cantar y se suponía debía comenzar con otra hasta que Félix hizo eso.

-¿Hice algo mal?.- Preguntó ella con ambos brazos detrás de su espalda. Félix estaba sentado en el banquillo mirándola delicadamente.- Seguro cambió de opinión y no le gusta mi voz.- Dijo aflojando los hombros, Félix rio.

-¿Qué no me gusta tu voz? Todos los halagos que te he hecho son verdaderos, tú eres el ángel que desde niño había querido ver en sueños.- Le dijo mientras se levantaba y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.- No puedo enseñarte nada más, ya estás preparada, los pequeños errores de tu voz se han corregido, el talento ya lo tenías…ya estás lista.

-¿Para qué?

-Para una audición espacial.

-En mi caso no creo que lo permitan aunque una compañera mía dijo algo sobre actuar en la siguiente obra…no cantaremos pero con eso me conformo por el momento.

-Claro que no, tú no mereces estar en esa categoría, tú debes brillar más que eso aunque…estoy seguro que si Chloe Bourgeois te escuchara tendría celos de tu voz pero tú ten paciencia y confianza, yo veré como resuelvo eso.- Dijo caminando directo a un espejo ovalado. Marinette enlazó sus palabras con los incidentes ocurridos con Chloe sin embargo no creía capaz a Félix de hacer algo así por lo que lo dejó pasar.

Félix miró su reflejo en el espejo y pronto vio en él que Marinette se acercaba.

-Maestro…hace días me dijo que prepara las tres preguntas que tenía que hacerle para saber más de usted, quería saber si ya podría contestármelas

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerme las preguntas ahora?

-Sí maestro, lo he pensado muy bien.- Félix tronó sus labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-La escucho señorita.

Marinette aclaró la garganta antes de decir lo que había pensado noches anteriores.

-Mi primer pregunta sería…¿Cómo es donde vive exactamente?

-Hay un lago, puedo viajar por donde o quiera y ahí, en cada rincón se encuentran muchos de mis tesoros, pos supuesto todos son materiales, incluyendo varias vestido que yo mismo diseñé y cree, esos que jamás han sido usados por nadie.

-Es una pena, también debe de tener talento en el diseño.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo talento?

-Pues me ha enseñado y le estoy muy agradecida, aunque no lo he escuchado cantar más que tocar el piano sé que es un buen cantante, espero escucharlo algún día.- Félix asintió, era la primera vez que le hacían un halago de esa manera y que valdría tanto para él.

-Tu segunda pregunta.

-Será increíble pero…¿Cuántos años tiene usted?.- Preguntó y Félix rio un par de segundos.

-¿En serio quieres saber mi edad?

-Es que con la máscara es muy difícil saberlo.- Dicho esto Félix paró su sonrisa.- Pero sus ojos…el ver sus ojos puedo pensar que usted…-Marinette se acercó más a él notando mejor sus ojos grises azulados, Félix tragó saliva, tener a Marinette tan cerca le aceleraba el pulso.- Podría decir que no rebasa los treinta.- Retrocedió un paso. Félix tomó aire.

-Tienes habilidad al mirar los ojos…tengo veintinueve.- Marinette se sorprendió.

-No es muy mayor pero tiene mucho profesionalismo con la música, debió haberse dedicado a eso día y noche, y así llegamos a mi tercera pregunta.- Félix esperó a que preguntara.- Noté que cuando le pregunté por el conde de Chagny usted se molestó.- Félix cerró los ojos, no podía negar sabiendo que había sido verdad.- Maestro…¿Usted se ha enamorado más de una vez?

Félix abrió los ojos de par en par hasta mirar impresionado a Marinette, de todas las preguntas que pudo imaginarse, esa era completamente ajena a sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? No tenía lógica…debía llevar una razón de por medio.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?.- Preguntó perplejo.

-Ya le dije, fue por su reacción la otra noche.- Vio que Félix se negaba a contestar.- Perdóneme, tal vez fui imprudente y no está obligado a contestarme, por favor, discúlpeme.

-No no…yo te dije que te contestaría tres preguntas que tú me hicieras, yo debo cumplir con mi palabra.- Félix se acomodó los guantes blancos antes de comenzar a redactar.- Hace tiempo, yo diseñaba uno de los vestidos que te mencioné hace rato cuando escuché que alguien tocaba el piano, como yo estaba en una habitación sólo abrí un poco la puerta y vi a una chica sentada frente al piano, sólo alcanzaba a observar su vestido…me deleité la primera vez que la escuché por que tocaba muy bien el piano sin embargo jamás le vi el rostro. Tiempo después yo debía estar encerrado sin parar en la habitación creando las decoraciones de los vestuarios de todos los de la presentación, un trabajo así llevaba tiempo…digamos que me volví un prisionero. En la noche de ese día en la habitación de a lado se escucha la voz de una doncella, empezamos a platicar varios días, ella se volvió mi compañía hasta que…-Dijo sin poder terminar de platicarle su relato, Marinette esperó paciente a que siguiera contando pero él estaba decidido a no contar más detalles sobre ese tiempo.- Ella se fue y no supe más de ella…años después volví a conocer a otra mujer, una de hermosos ojos y seductora sonrisa pero lo que más me gustó fue su alma pura y espíritu inocente.

-¿Ella fue su segundo amor?...¿Sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ella?.- Preguntaba pero Félix sólo la miraba neutral.- Oh ya le hice demasiadas preguntas, no debería contestármelas…-Pasó una mano sobre su cabello recogido.- Muchas gracias maestro, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí…estoy demasiado agradecida.- Marinette se acercó demasiado para sorpresa de Félix y puso una mano sobre su brazo. Félix miró el roce de sus delicadas manos sobre su traje negro y así miró sus cristalinos zafiros, su aliento no se sentía demasiado lejos.

Marinette se quedó paralizada frente a él, algo tenían esos ojos…escondían un misterio que Marinette quería averiguar además de que quería quitarle la máscara y ver todo el rostro de Félix. ¿Por qué lo escondería realmente?

Ella levantó sus manos poco a poco hasta que las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la máscara. Una de las manos de Félix tomó su mano y con la otra acarició la aterciopelada barbilla de Marinette hasta que su vista se clavó en sus labios rosados.

-¡Marinette!.- Muy escasamente se escuchaba el grito proveniente de la boca de Otis. Marinette reaccionó y se separó de Félix.

-Es el señor Otis, se supone que no debe verme dentro del teatro…-Le decía pero Félix estaba inmóvil.- Tengo que irme.- Terminó de decir y rápidamente fue.

Félix se quedó ahí tomando aire lo más profundo que podía, masajeó sus dedos los cuales habían tocado por primera vez a Marinette, esa sensación, ese aroma tan natural se le clavaban en la mente.

Marinette llegó por fortuna al lugar donde dormía antes de que el señor Otis la encontrara cerca del escenario.

-Te estaba buscando muchacha.- Dijo Otis recién la vio.

-No escuché bien su llamado, estaba por dormir.

-Me imaginé pero la señorita Chloe necesita que la auxilie.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé pero es mejor que vaya a verla.

-De acuerdo, voy con usted.

Y así ambos fueron hasta donde estaba Chloe.

-Así que aquí estas, sólo quería decirte que prevengas todo para mañana, quiero mi mejor vestuario, temprano.- Decía Chloe sin perder el tiempo.

-Como usted diga señorita.

-No lo vayas a olvidar, mañana tengo visitas y debo verme presentable.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Marinette amablemente mientras que Chloe hizo un ademán con la mano.

-Ya puedes irte, era todo lo que tenía qué decir.

Marinette salió de la habitación de Chloe a donde estaba Otis.

-¿Qué te digo?

-Nada alarmante, sólo sobre su vestuario para mañana, al parecer alguien importante vendrá.

A la mañana siguiente…

Un caballo con su respectivo jinete iba llegando a París, específicamente al teatro de la ópera. El joven bajó de su caballo de un solo brinco y posteriormente se acomodó el saco color café que llevaba puesto. Él se acercó muy sonriente hacia la entrada del lugar y tocó la vitrina donde se encontraba Otis. Él al verlo se alegró y no dudó en ir a saludarlo.

-Conde…No esperaba su visita hasta dentro de unos días.- Dijo Otis estrechando la mano con el conde.

-Lo sé pero terminé los viajes de negocios antes y decidí venir de inmediato a París.- Dijo sonriendo.- Otis dígame la verdad…¿En el teatro está Marinette?.- Preguntó muy interesado.

-¿Marinette? No lo sé.- Dijo Otis con sentido del humor.

-Vamos no te burles de mí.- Pidió Adrien.

-No me burlo de usted sólo que se ve muy interesado en la joven, recién llega de su viaje y pregunta por ella.

-La conozco desde hace tiempo, le tengo aprecio.- Dijo Adrien sinceramente.- ¿Sabes dónde está ahorita?

-Debe estar con la señorita Chloe, como bien ya debe estar enterado, ella es la futura esposa del director de la ópera, el nuevo.- Explicaba Otis.

-Sí, me llegaron las noticas por eso mismo quería saber de Marinette, primero quería asegurarme de que ella me haya creído y haya venido hasta aquí…la envié para que le dieran clases de canto, posee una voz realmente prodigiosa, debería escucharla.

-Pues si llegó muy emocionada de hecho sin embargo, ella no es aprendiz realmente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- Preguntó Adrien.

-Es una asistente de vestuario de Chloe Bourgeois, nadie le está enseñando a cantar.- Dijo Otis y Adrien apretó la mandíbula, le había quedado mal a Marinette.

-¿Al menos está bien?

-Sí, por supuesto, es muy trabajadora.

Adrien quería seguir preguntando más por Marinette pero fue envuelto por Lila quien al notar su presencia se acercó apresuradamente al rubio y se colgó de su cuello besándole la mejilla, atrás de ella estaba Aurore quien se aferró de uno de sus brazos.

-¡Adrien! Ya era hora de que regresaras.- Le dijo Lila. Adrien rio tomando a Lila de los hombros.- Ya quería verte.

-Gracias Lila.- Le dijo tratando de lucir amable.- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Extrañándote.- Dijo Aurore y Lila apartó a la chica de Adrien.

-Adrien…¿Me invitarás a cenar?.- Preguntó Lila.

-¿O a mí?.- Siguió Aurore. Ambas chicas estaban peleándose por la atención de Adrien pero él al ver a Marinette a lo largo del pasillo recogiendo las cosas desacomodadas que se encontraban en su paso, inmediatamente fue tras ella.

-¡Marinette!.- Gritó y la azabache volteó sintiendo su corazón agitado. Cuando tuvo enfrente a Adrien de nuevo lamento no haberse arreglado más en la mañana. Se limpió la cara y acomodó sus cabellos discretamente.

-Adrien…-Susurró apenada por cómo estaba arreglada.

-Me alegra verte Marinette.- Dijo tratando de ocultar sus emociones.- No esperé que te hicieran esto…me refiero a que te dedicaras a ser asistente de vestuario…yo te prometí clases de canto y…

Marinette vio a sus espaldas, Lila y Aurore la miraban con ojos de escopeta, entonces recordó que ellas le habían dado a entender que Adrien gozaba con la compañía femenina y no sólo ellas, también había sido Félix quien resaltó la superficialidad con la que Adrien elegía a las mujeres talentosas.

-Yo estoy bien aquí, no me imaginé estar en otro lugar.- Dijo cortante tomando las cosas y tratando de alejarse de él pero Adrien se puso frente suyo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando sin escucharlo, no comprendía porque de repente la indiferencia de Marinette.

-Pero no fue lo que yo te ofrecí, tú deberías estar cantando…no limpiando…- Marinette escuchaba las risas detrás de ellas.- Yo no sé cantar pero sé reconocer a las personas que sí y tú deberías ser cantante.

-Adrien…¿Sí me invitarás a salir?.- Preguntó Lila a modo de burla.

Marinette volcó los ojos y quería irse de nuevo, fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Lo siento Lila pero he decidido hacer una fiesta en donde todos serán invitados.- Las chicas saltaron de alegría.- Y quiero que mi acompañante de la velada sea Marinette.- Ella pestañeó varias veces ante la propuesta, pronto Adrien hizo una reverencia y le tomó la mano a Marinette la cual besó.- ¿Aceptarías estar conmigo esta noche?

-Yo…-Marinette se dio cuenta de las miradas de odio de ambas chicas, algo que la impulsó a aceptar por todo lo que le habían hecho.- Gracias, sería un honor.

Dos horas después…

Félix estaba esperando a Marinette, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, deseaba verla y platicar con ella. Él calculaba la hora en que debería haber salido del trabajo, ya era para que hubiera llegado. Antes de decidirse en ir a buscarla por el teatro, escuchó que alguien se acercaba…era Marinette.

-¿Todo bien Lady?.- Preguntó caballerosamente con un hilo de intriga al verla con una expresión neutra.

-Sí maestro es sólo que…-Se calló por varios segundos, no sabía ni cómo explicar cómo se sentía.

-¿Sólo que qué?

-El conde…el conde de Chagny está aquí.- Dijo mirándolo directamente, Félix no lucía nada agradecido por la noticia.

-¿Y su llegada te ha hecho feliz?.- Quiso saber. Marinette no evitó sonreír.

-No se lo puedo negar pero eso no es lo que me tiene realmente así.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que él va a organizar una fiesta e invitará a todos los del teatro y a mí me pidió que lo acompañara.- Félix torció los labios molesto sin embargo cambió su actitud al comprender mejor sus palabras, ignorando los hechos de Adrien.

-¿Chloe Bourgeois estará ahí también?.- Preguntó interesado.

-Supongo que sí y si no lo hiciera estoy segura de que ella hará todo lo posible por incluirse, no le gusta pasar desapercibida.

-Es una excelente noticia.- Le dijo mirándola con esperanza.

-No comprendo….¿A qué se refiere?.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Félix la tomó delicadamente de los brazos.

-Es tu oportunidad Marinette.- Dijo decidido.- Podrás aprovechar la noche para humillar a Chloe, esa mujer no podrá olvidar jamás ese momento.- Dijo realmente disfrutando de lo que decía.

-¿C-Cómo? Pero yo no quiero humillar a Chloe, ella también me ha ayudado bastante y no es mi intención humillarla, no tengo razón para hacerle algo así.- Protestaba la chica y Félix puso el índice frente a él.

-¿No querías ser una gran cantante? Creí que ese era tu sueño.

-Sí…si maestro pero…

-Escucha Marinette, no quise decir que la humillaras directamente y mucho menos con agresividad, ya sé que tú no eres así…a lo que yo me refería es que puedes cantar frente a todos, todo mundo te mirará a ti, le robarás la atención a Chloe.- Explicaba Félix y Marinette estaba comenzando a cambiar de parecer.

-No quiero tenerla en mi contra.- Se acariciaba los brazos después de que Félix la soltó.

-Es jugar limpio además siempre tendrás que sobresalir de alguien y en este caso, Chloe tendrá que aceptar la derrota.- Le decía animándola más.- Lucha por lo que quieres, yo sé que lo harás estupendamente.

Marinette sopló su flequillo largamente y luego pasó parte de su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió para Félix, él tuvo una ola de sentimientos al verla así.

-Gracias maestro, lo haré…daré lo mejor de mí.

Félix hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y le indicó con la mano que esperara un momento.

-No tardaré demasiado, espérame aquí.- Le dijo y se fue velozmente.

Marinette obedeció lo que le dijo y esperó alrededor de quince minutos el regreso de Félix, cuando él apareció de nuevo, tenía entre sus manos un hermoso vestido blanco cubierto en un plástico cuidadosamente.

-Es hermoso ese vestido…¿Dónde lo consiguió?.- Preguntó Marinette.

-¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que yo diseñaba y hacía algunos vestidos? Bueno…este es uno de ellos.

-Es…realmente bello.- Dijo tocando la tela por debajo del plástico, acto que inmediatamente deshizo Marinette sintiéndose avergonzada.- Discúlpeme, lo he tocado sin su consentimiento.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, esto es tuyo.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó sorprendida y Félix rio.

-Es un regalo de mi parte, desearía que llevaras puesto esta noche.

-P-Pero maestro…usted dijo que nadie ha usado sus vestidos…¿Por qué a mí me regala esto?

-Es algo especial Marinette…por favor, no lo rechaces.

Félix le extendió el vestido a Marinette y aunque ella titubeó al principio, terminó por aceptarlo.

-Muchas gracias, ha hecho mucho por mí.

-Asómbralos, sé que lo harás…creo que el vestido es de tu talla pero si hay que ajustar algo házmelo saber.

La fiesta que había organizado el conde de Chagny se estaba llevando a cabo en un cabaret famoso del lugar. Entre los invitados que terminaban por llegar eran Kim y Chloe. Ella llevaba un adorno muy grande en la cabeza; eran dos plumas largas, una de color blanco y otra negra y entre el recogido rubio unas cuantas rosas blancas. Su vestido era negro con rosas blancas. Mientras caminaban por el interior saludaba a todos con la mano al aire típico de una diva. Ambos fueron asignados a una mesa justo detrás de donde estaba Adrien. Chloe lo saludó de lejos y él asintió con la cabeza mientras esperaba la llegada de Marinette.

-Noto a Adrien diferente.- Comentó Aurore.

-Distraído querrás decir.- Repuso Lila sentada a su lado en la misma mesa de Adrien.

Mientras tanto…

Félix le ataba los listones del vestido de la espalda a Marinette mientras ella se cepillaba el cabello. Félix había hecho unos cuantos ajustes pero en sí el vestido se había acomodado bien en el cuerpo de la chica. Él notó que Marinette tocaba insistentemente su frente, claro indicio de que estaba nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte…tengo fe en ti.- Le decía para tranquilizarla. Ella daba otro cepillazo.- Estarás maravillosa, lo sé.

Marinette asintió respirando profundamente, las manos le temblaban.

Adrien había salido del cabaret ansioso por ver a Marinette llegar y también esperando que no lo haya dejado plantado. En la entrada del cabaret vio llegar a Gabriel quien se quitaba su sombrero al momento que lo vio.

-Adrien, es un gusto verte de nuevo.- Le dijo Gabriel muy animoso mientras le daba un breve abrazo al conde.

-Lo mismo digo señor Gabriel.- Dijo cordialmente.- Me alegra que haya venido a la fiesta.

-No podía perderme tu visita además de que me informaste que estaría presente la chica que me mencionaste, la de la hermosa voz.

-No se arrepentirá señor Gabriel, ella aún no llega pero ya la conocerá.- Le decía Adrien a Gabriel mientras ambos entraban al cabaret.

Marinette ya estaba a punto de salir rumbo al cabaret, ya sólo estaba acomodando unos adornos sencillos pero bonitos de color blanco sobre su cabeza, ella se basaba en el reflejo del espejo que sostenía Félix frente a ella. Félix no dejaba de mirarla, a cada movimiento que ella realizaba la encontraba más hermosa, su gusto sencillo le hacía sobresalir demasiado, estaba seguro de que toda persona presente la miraría; era algo que le agradaba pero también le molestaba.

-Siento que me he demorado demasiado, ya sólo terminó de colocar un decorado más y podré irme.

-No hay problema Marinette.- Dijo apenas parpadeando.

-Claro que si puede ser un problema, ha estado esperando a que me vaya y yo no termino de arreglarme….ni siquiera sé si me veo bien.

-Te ves perfecta…nunca había visto tanta perfección.- Le dijo tan suavemente que Marinette se sonrojó por el comentario y le fue casi imposible mirarlo a los ojos, le apenaba demasiado.

-Ya estoy…lista…ahora sí es tiempo de irme.- Dijo levantándose de un banco, Félix dejó el espejo sobre una mesa y se levantó también.

-Esperaré tu regreso.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Felix algo quiere y no es dinero! Ok ya xD omg! Aquí hay amor y hablando de amores Marinette no se pudo resistir al nuevo ( y tan esperado ) encuentro con Adrien eh aquí la polémica ¿Qué no se supone Adrien es hijo de Gabriel? Pues no daré spoilers por que se viene lo impactante con respecto a eso jajaja**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	4. Chapter 4

La noche aún no terminaba y el ambiente estaba a todo festejo, no paraban de escucharse las risas a pesar de la gente cantando a un público que los solía ignorar. El humo de los cigarrillos también adornaban el lugar. En una mesilla estaban riéndose Chloe y Kim, el motivo de su festejo también era que Adrien los había invitado sin saber que habían sido los últimos de su lista de invitados, Chloe no había encontrado el vestido perfecto en menos de una hora.

Un asistente tanto de Chloe como de Kim se acercó a ellos, dirigiéndose principalmente a Kim.

-Señor, los boletos para "Fausto" están agotados, todo se vendió el día de hoy.- Le explicaba. Kim apartó la mirada de su prometida quien alzó una ceja totalmente incrédula de lo que escuchaba.

-Gracias por avisarme.- Le dijo Kim al hombre.

.Yo no entiendo algo Kim…¿Por qué él dice que ya se vendieron los boletos? ¿Quién será la estrella?.- Cuestionaba Chloe.

-Tu querida, por eso se vendieron los boletos, quieren verte a ti.,.

-Lo que te dije no fue una broma…Yo no voy a volver a cantar y menos "Fausto", no cantaré hasta que ese dichoso fantasma sea atrapado.- Bufaba la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero Chloe hace más de un mes que el fantasma no te ha molestado.- Decía Kim haciendo comprender a Chloe.

-Claro que no me ha molestado…¡Porque hace más de un mes que no canto!.- Exclamaba la chica con frustración.

-Y lo cual repercute en nuestros negocios.- Dijo tajante y rápidamente se relajó, a veces su prometida lo ponía de mal humor.- Querida…el público espera ansioso tu presentación.- Le tomó de la mano para besársela pero ella la apartó bruscamente.

-No me sorprende que estén esperando.- Dijo presumida.

-Si me permite interferir, antes de usted la ópera resultaba realmente aburrida.- Decía el asistente.- La ópera era demasiada seria.

-¡Exacto!.- Exclamó Kim esplendido.- Chloe, antes de ti la ópera parecía aburrida y tú la haces ver divertida.- Kim pensando que sus ánimos la tranquilizarían, volvió a tomar su mano para besarla nuevamente pero Chloe le golpeó la nariz levantándose de su lugar completamente enfurecida.

-¡Yo no soy bufón de nadie!.- Exclamó recordando cómo se burlaban de ella con las maldades del fantasma.

Chloe se fue alejando de Kim entre las mesas hasta que se topó con Adrien. Él le sonrió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenas noches señorita Chloe.- Le tomó la mano que antes Kim quiso besar e hizo el mismo gesto, uno que esta vez sí aceptó del rubio.

-Conde, quería agradecerle por haberme invitado a su fiesta.- Dijo ella abandonando su coraje.- Es un honor que me haya tomado en cuenta.

-A usted y a su futuro esposo.- Añadió Adrien aun sonriente, Chloe hizo una mueca algo molesta.

-Sí, como sea…me alegra estar aquí.

-Qué bueno que se la esté pasando bien, aprovechando que me la he topado, quisiera pedirle un favor.- Le decía y Chloe animada aceptó escucharlo.

Adrien se fue con ella hasta una mesa desocupada donde le fue platicando parte de lo que representaba el favor que necesitaba, Chloe apenas y podía controlar su molestia, ambos eran observados por Gabriel.

-¿Y esa joven qué es de usted?.- Preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa detrás de su copa de coñac.

-Es…es una amiga de hace años.

-¿Ah sí?.- Ironizó,- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Bueno es que de manera imprudente le prometí clases de canto.- Explicaba.

-Sigo sin entender.

-El favor que le quería pedir era que si usted podría darle esas clases.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no hay nadie mejor.- Dijo tratando de convencerla.- También si no le convence, yo estaría dispuesto a pagar las pérdidas de la compañía de los próximos tres años.- Dijo con más seriedad mientras llenaba la copa de Chloe, ella se sorprendió.

-Oh Conde…será un placer darle esas clases.- Dijo sumamente interesada.

-Y yo me sentiré aliviado.- Dijo alzando un poco su copa.

-¿Y cuándo podré conocerla?.- Preguntó dando dos tragos grandes a su copa.

-Yo esperaba que fuera esta misma noche, aunque tal vez no venga…-Dijo desilusionado.

-¿Es tímida?

-No tiene idea.- Dijo sonriendo y alzando la mirada donde vio a Marinette llegando al lugar y dándole su abrigo a un empleado del cabaret.- Ha llegado.- Dijo levantándose.

Chloe se giró para ver de quien se trataba y al ver que era una de sus empleadas casi se ahoga con el coñac, simplemente no podía ser.

Marinette iba entrando con un abanico blanco entre sus manos las cuales estaban adornadas con unos hermosos guantes de encaje blanco. Ella se sentía realmente extraña de estar en un lugar concurrido y más vistiendo un vestido tan elegante y hermoso como el que le había regalado Félix. Cuando menos lo esperó, vio que Adrien se acercaba a ella.

-Marinette.- Dijo a modo de susurro Chloe sin dejar de mirarla.

-Creí que no llegarías.- Le dijo Adrien dulcemente a Marinette, ella sonrió.

-Lo lamento, fue mi culpa.

-No hay cuidado, ven por aquí.- Le dijo Adrien mientras tocaba gentilmente su espalda y la conducía hasta otra mesa.

-¿Esa no es Marinette?.- Preguntó Lila viéndola escéptica.

-Esta tan cambiada.- Dijo Aurore con la misma expresión. Gabriel quien estaba atrás seguía viendo como Adrien llegaba con la joven a una mesa próxima. Marinette y Adrien se sentaron y a un lado pasó Kim lleno hacia su prometida.

-¿Acabas de ver quien llegó?.- Le preguntó a la rubia.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, el conde me dijo que se trataba de una amiga de años.- Dijo Chloe.- Me acaba de convencer para que le diera clases de canto.

Minutos después…

Esta vez parecía que todos estaban atentos a la función que los cantantes daban, en especial Marinette quien admiraba la música y a las personas que realmente se esforzaban en ello, era un tipo de arte excepcional.

Mientras estaba la pequeña función, Félix había llegado al exterior del lugar con un sombrero y capa negra, escuchaba desde afuera que seguían con las funciones ordinarias, aun no había cantado Marinette, el momento se estaba acercando.

Las risas de los cantantes y los aplausos del público finalizaban el espectáculo, Marinette continuaba con los aplausos hasta que el roce de la mano de Adrien le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-El momento ha llegado mi lady.- Le dijo tomando su mano y conduciéndola hasta el escenario pequeño. Ella sentía su corazón palpitarle fuertemente, era la primera vez que cantaría frente a un público, aunque no era comparado con la cantidad del teatro, ella se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Marinette estaba por arrepentirse pero antes de ello se impulsó y comenzó a cantar sin lograr captar demasiado interés en el público, todos ellos estaban hablando entre sí y riéndose en vez de escucharla con atención. Félix afuera se dejaba llevar por sus cantos, se recargó en un poste de madera mientras seguía atento, ya se estaba imaginando la cara de Chloe cuando la escuchó.

-Tiene un canto muy dulce…¿No crees?.- Le preguntó Kim a Chloe y ella lo mató con la mirada.

-Yo diría que tiene una "vocecita".- La última palabra la dijo altivamente, era claro que en su interior aceptaba que Marinette tenía una hermosa voz pero su ego no lo aceptaría en voz alta además de la envidia que poco a poco fue surgiendo. ¿Una campesina cantando como ella? Jamás lo lograría.

-¿Y por qué no la acompañas querida?.- Preguntó Kim.

-Claro que no, no sería justo para ella…no quiero opacar su "gran" noche.- Dijo muy diva.

-Oh vamos Chloe.- Dijo Kim tomándola de la mano y haciendo que se levantara para caminar hasta el escenario donde pronto tomó lugar empujando disimuladamente a Marinette. Cuando la azabache guardó silencio, Chloe comenzó a cantar como era su estilo y con más fuerza haciendo que la dulzura fuera la característica menos presente en su voz.

Félix al escucharla se le enchinó la piel y se tocó los oídos como si algo le hubiera lastimado, no puedo evitar susurrar alguna maldición.

Marinette a pesar de los nervios no quería verse opacada por Chloe, no a esa altura así que canto junto con ella la misma canción, era clara la diferencia en la voz. Cuando llegó el momento de decir una nota larga, Marinette comprimió su estómago y dejó salir su voz armoniosa mientras que Chloe sólo repetía la palabra una y otra vez y cuando ella se cayó, Marinette seguía con su nota. La rubia la miró impresionada pues parecía que el aire no se le acababa y entre más salía más fuerte se escuchaba y en ningún momento se escuchó desafinada. Cuando Marinette terminó miró a Chloe neutralmente y ella la miró con desprecio para después seguir cantando al par.

Las personas presentes murmuraban muchas cosas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Al momento de volver a aparecer una nota larga, Chloe no pudo continuar y Marinette brillaba con su voz. Félix sonrió al escucharla, había aprendido demasiado, no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

Chloe del coraje empezó a sentir mucho calor y se ayudaba con su abanico de plumas y trató de hacer una nota larga junto a Marinette. Adrien cubrió su sonrisa con su mano, ver a Chloe esforzándose por cantar igual o mejor que Marinette resultaba un gran reto, ahora comprendía que Marinette cantaba mejor que cuando la escuchó y pensar que le había pedido ayuda a Chloe para que le diera clases de canto le resultaba una ironía.

La rubia estaba echando chispas de la rabia y se cayó de golpe mientras miraba ofendida a Marinette, ella la ignoró y siguió cantando mejor que al principio, ya había entrado en calor. Chloe humillada se sentó junto a Kim, en ese momento le deseaba todo el mal a Marinette.

Marinette finalizó la canción con profesionalismo, Félix escuchó un silencio de segundos hasta que los aplausos invadían las paredes, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella.

-Lo lograste Marinette.- Dijo para sí recordando cada facción de la chica.

Marinette sintió ganas de llorar, esos aplausos eran para ella, lo que había soñado muchas veces se estaba haciendo realidad. Se llevó las manos a la boca, sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Gabriel Agreste también aplaudió, era una voz sobresaliente y muy bien trabajada, no había escuchado una parecida sin embargo algo le hacía pensar en Félix.

Adrien aplaudiendo se acercó a Marinette extendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien Marinette, lo hiciste fabuloso.

Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien caminando entre las mesas sin dejar de escucharse los aplausos.

-Debe contratarla señor Lê Chiến.- Le dijo el asistente entregándole una hoja a Kim, él tomó la hoja rápidamente y un bolígrafo.

-Esa muchacha ya no necesita clases de canto, voy a contratarla.- Dijo él.

-¡Sólo para el coro!.- Expresó rabiosa Chloe.

-Pero puede ser un gran negocio señorita.- Le dijo el asistente y Chloe le tiró encima su bebida.

Adrien y Marinette caminaron hasta donde estaba Gabriel quien seguía intrigado por esa chica y por su forma de cantar.

-Señor Gabriel, ella es Marinette…es la chica de quien le hable.- Le decía Adrien al hombre.

-Usted canta excelentemente señorita.- Le dijo Gabriel apenas sonriendo. Marinette hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Le dije que era maravillosa.- Dijo Adrien apretando la mano de Marinette, ella pudo sentir mejor su calor a pesar del guante, le gustaba que él la tomara así.

-No creo que "maravillosa" sea realmente la palabra adecuada para tan melodiosa voz.- Dijo Gabriel mirando a la chica.

-Muchas gracias señor…-Dijo ella muy feliz.

-Soy Gabriel Agreste, el ex director de la ópera.

-Así que es usted.- Dijo complacida de conocerlo por fin.

-Fue un gran placer poder escucharla…¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta señorita?

-Por supuesto señor Gabriel, no hay problema.- Contestó ella.

Mientras tanto…

Un hombre quien trabajaba para Gabriel Agreste iba llegando al cabaret y a lo lejos vio a alguien escondido y que pronto se movió de donde estaba. No quiso seguir investigando y fue directamente hacia el cabaret.

-¿A qué instructor se le debe agradecer por tan hermosa voz?.- Preguntó queriendo resolver ciertas dudas, Marinette abrió un poco sus labios, no podía decir quién era su maestro, lo había prometido.

-¿Por qué la pregunta señor?.- Preguntó Marinette queriendo zafarse de la pregunta.

-Es que escucharla me ha hecho recordar a alguien a quien tuve el gusto de conocer…su nombre era Antonella…¿Ha oído hablar de esa cantante?.- Preguntó Gabriel, Marinette negó con pena.

-No, lo siento.- Dijo sonriendo.

-No hay problema, disfrute de su éxito señorita.- Dijo Gabriel retirándose de donde estaban. Marinette sintió alivio pues ya no tuvo la necesidad de contestarle sobre su maestro.

El mismo hombre de antes se acercó a Gabriel algo agitado.

-Señor Agreste, hay alguien extraño allá afuera.

-¿Alguien extraño?.- Frunció el ceño.

-Sí, alguien estaba afuera como esperando algo y vestía todo de negro.

Gabriel suspiró y se acercó a una ventana, apartó la cortina y vio a Félix escondiéndose en un pequeño hueco entre algunas paredes.

-Yo no veo a nadie.- Dijo Gabriel cerrando la cortina.

-¿No?...Entonces debí haberme equivocado pero parecía muy real.

-No hay problema, diviértete un rato.- Le dijo Gabriel y el hombre aceptó. Gabriel masajeó su rostro, era la primera vez que Félix salía del teatro después de tantos años. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

Félix se escondió bien pues se sentía observado, sentía y además escuchaba que alguien bajaba los escalones y por el sonido hueco era seguro que era una mujer, los tacones la evidenciaban. Félix se asomó un poco para ver de quien se trataba y se quedó helado de ver que era Marinette bajando junto a Adrien, se tomaban de la mano y se dedicaban unas sonrisas especiales. Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una carreta donde Adrien ayudó a subir a Marinette, ella sin negar o preguntar siquiera a donde se dirigían, subió de inmediato. Adrien subió después tomando lugar y las riendas de los caballos, en seguida movió sus manos y los caballos comenzaron a cabalgar despacio. Félix sin prestar atención si alguien lo miraba, salió de su escondite y se asomó hacia donde los dos se alejaban, a pesar de la noche, él pudo distinguir muy bien la sonrisa de Marinette y la forma en cómo miraba a Adrien. El rubio suspiró y se recargó en una pared, lo que sentía en ese momento no era muy bueno, era una sensación vacía…incómoda y que de que alguna manera no le dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esos dos. Félix miró hacia su espalda dónde estaba un caballo comiendo heno, pronto las ideas comenzaron a emerger.

Horas después…

Ya estaba amaneciendo, era cuestión de una hora para que el Sol volviera a salir. Chloe bajó de su carreta hecha una furia, ni porque se quedó en la fiesta por horas pudo disfrutar, no se le quitaba de la cabeza la humillación que le hizo Marinette…tenía que desquitarse. La rubia se acercó a la ventanilla de la entrada del teatro y golpeó sin piedad el vidrio de la recepción, pronto Otis asustado se acercó a ella.

-¡¿Dónde está Marinette?!.- Preguntó molesta.

-¿Marinette?.- Preguntó impactado por el carácter que llevaba Chloe.

-¡Sí, Marinette! ¡¿Dónde está?!.- Otis salió de ahí.

-¿Dónde está?.- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Acaso tu madre era un loro?.- Preguntó haciendo referencia a como Otis repetía las palabras.

-¿Un loro?.- Volvió a preguntar Otis. Chloe puso expresión de querer estallar en llanto y furia, no tenía paciencia.

-Dime…¿Te gusta tu trabajo?.- Preguntó guardando un poco de compostura.

-S-Sí…por supuesto.- Contestó Otis.

-Entonces te recomiendo que me digas dónde está Marinette…¡O si no te vas a la calle!.- Otis dio un brinco hacia atrás ante tan agresividad de la chica.

-Es que…ella no ha llegado, señorita.

Chloe hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acomodó los adornos de la cabeza.

-Entonces cuando vuelva…avísame, estaré arriba en mi suite.- Dijo tajante para luego irse de ahí hasta su habitación.

Mientras tanto…

Marinette conservaba el amanecer del cielo, habían sido varias horas de trayecto y no podía esconder la felicidad que le daba estar junto a Adrien pero ahora que estaban solos en medio de un bosque la ponía un tanto nerviosa. Adrien le extendió la mano para que bajara de la carreta, ella accedió y bajó sin dificultad y vio que Adrien hacía un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿No tienes frío?.- Preguntó y luego rozó la piel de su brazo.- ¡Estás helada!

-Estoy bien, no siento frío.- Dijo ella tranquilizando al chico.

-Esto me hace sentir mal Marinette, el frío de tu mano traspasa el guante que llevas…fui tan descuidado…podrías enfermarte, no te he otorgado algo para cubrirte.

-Mi abrigo lo dejé en el cabaret y la verdad no tengo frío.- Aunque extrañamente eso era verdad, era cierto que la piel de Marinette estaba demasiado fría como para creerle. Adrien sintiéndose culpable subió a la carreta y buscó algo que estaba detrás de los asientos donde sacó una capa roja y gruesa, de inmediato se la extendió a Marinette y se la colocó en los hombros, en seguida se estaba quitando su saco.- No no Adrien, no hagas eso…pasarás frío también.

-No más del que tú ya pasaste, con esto estarás más caliente.

-No, de verdad no…con esto que me diste estoy bien…gracias.- Dijo atándose la capa por el cuello. Adrien volvió a ponerse el saco.

-¿Segura que estarás bien así?

-Sí, por supuesto…no te preocupes.- Aunque Adrien no estaba muy convencido terminó con ese tema. Tomó la mano de Marinette y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago. En la orilla había un bote con remos, como si este estuviera esperándolos.

Chloe no había podido dormir y ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, esperando que Marinette regresara…quería gritarle, hacerle ver que no tenía futuro…quería equilibrar su humillación.

-Chloe debes calmarte.- Le dijo Kim cansado de verla pasearse con cara de veladora sádica.

-No me digas que me calme…yo tengo que averiguar dónde aprendió a cantar de esa manera.- Dijo apretando las manos.

-Tal vez sea un talento natural…-Dijo Kim y Chloe lo miró con ojos de lava.

-¡Un talento así no es natural!.- Arremetió.- Alguien debió haberle dado clases…nadie en esta vida puede dedicarse al canto sin haber recibido clases…-Recargó sus manos en el escritorio donde estaba sentado Kim frente a ella.- Dios no lo permitiría…

-Pero Chloe…tú siempre decías que tu talento era natural.

-¡Estamos hablando de ella!...¿Acaso no recuerdas como me humilló?...Todos se burlaron de mí, yo que le di casa…comida, trabajo…¿Me paga así?...Eso tengo que hablarlo con ella cuando llegue.

Adrien y Marinette estaban en el bote, él estaba remando sin poder dejar de ver a Marinette…era tan linda. Ella se percata de sus miradas y de no ser por el frío que ahora sí sentía y le había colorado las mejillas, había revelado lo avergonzada que se sentía.

-¿Dónde estamos?.- Preguntó Marinette por fin.- ¿No se molestarán por que estemos aquí?.- Adrien rio ante la pregunta.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Marinette…estamos en mis tierras.

-¿De verdad?.- Abrió más sus ojos llena de sorpresa y observó los alrededores llenos de árboles.- Es hermoso…

-Y tranquilo…suelo venir aquí cuando quiero relajarme y apartarme de todas las responsabilidades.

-Oh es cierto…eres Conde después de todo…

-No lo digas de esa manera, yo sigo siendo el mismo…sigo siendo tu amigo ¿no?.- Marinette sonrió.

-Desde nuestra infancia lo somos, no creo que haya algo que cambie eso.- Dijo sonriendo pero sintiendo una desilusión por dentro.- Me da gusto volver a verte…recuerdo cuando solíamos divertirnos buscando bichos o escondiéndonos en tu castillo.

-Unos momentos que yo tampoco podría olvidar…sobre todo uno, que vale más que todo.

-¿Ah sí?...¿Cuál?

-El momento en que te conocí.- Sonrió y Marinette tenía agitado el corazón.- ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Sí Adrien…eso no lo olvidaría jamás…

FLASHBACK

El castillo de los Chagny, un hombre cargaba una pila de madera sobre su espalda hasta llegar a la chimenea donde dejó la madera caer, sintió un alivio poder deshacerse del peso.

-¡Papá!.- Exclamó Marinette de unos siete años. El hombre se giró hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Marinette…mi pequeña…¿Me extrañaste?

-Por supuesto que sí…todos los días que sales en busca de madera espero que llegues con bien.

-Muchas gracias mi niña…¿Dónde está tu hermana?.- Preguntó alzando la mirada en busca de la otra joven.

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo una chica más grande que Marinette acercándose con dos baldes de agua.

-Bridgette, no deberías esforzarte tanto.- Dijo el señor Dupain ayudando a la chica quien alejó los baldes de él y ella misma los dejó sobre el suelo.

-Es mi deber y parte de mi vida diaria…tengo que acostumbrarme a hacerlo cada vez más pesado.- Dijo Bridgette poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda.

-Pero no es necesario…-Seguía diciendo el señor Tom Dupain.

-Claro que es necesario porque cada vez que uno va creciendo le ponen a hacer las tareas más pesadas…tan sólo mírate papá, vas todas las mañanas por madera y no vuelves hasta horas más tarde y bien que saben que el cobertizo está lleno de madera, sólo nos explotan.- Dijo resentida y melancólica.

Marinette observaba como su hermana quería llorar pero su ameno orgullo comprimía las lágrimas. Tom se acercó a Bridgette y la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-Así nos tocó vivir hija…es nuestro destino.- Bridgette negó con la cabeza y se alejó de su papa delicadamente, ella tenía otros tipo de aspiraciones.

-¿Significa que debo rendirme ante mis sueños?.- Le preguntó.

-No Bridgette, yo no dije eso…sólo debes aceptar lo que nos tocó vivir pero también debes esforzarte por lo que quieres hacer, sé que podrías llegar a ser una buena pianista.

A Bridgette le encantaba ver como la condesa de Chagny tocaba el piano todas las tardes, el sonido de la melodía aliviaba su corazón y deseaba con todo su ser aprender a tocarlo.

-Lo dices como si no lo creyeras…iré a dejar el balde cerca de la bañera.- Dijo la chica tomando un balde y marchándose de ahí con melancolía.

Marinette iba a ir tras ella cuando vio que la condesa y su hijo recién llegado de Londres habían llegado al castillo.

-Ve Marinette, ve a abrirles.- Le dijo su padre y ella corriendo fue hasta la entrada donde abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a la condesa y al joven conde rubio…apenas y pudo verlo.

Minutos después.

Marinette se encontraba tallado el piso con un cepillo y jabón. El lugar donde estaba era donde la condesa solía pasar las tardes y en el centro de la habitación estaba el piano. Marinette observó largamente el instrumento dejando de tallar…no podía comprender cómo era que Bridgette se había enamorado de la música que se creaba con el piano. Ella se levantó y se acercó al piano lentamente, observó las blancas y negras teclas del instrumento y tocó las teclas quiso creando un ruido que estaba lejos de ser una melodía profesional, aun así quería comprender lo que sentía Bridgette. Marinette siguió tocando las teclas y no se dio cuenta de que el joven conde estaba entrando a la habitación, la había escuchado tocar. La niña miró hacia su lado y vio al chico, ella retrocedió espantada e hizo una reverencia, él no dijo nada y se acercó al piano donde empezó a tocar algunas notas, una clara diferencia.

Adrien hizo un ademán indicándole a Marinette que se acercara, ella lo obedeció y él le indicó con los dedos cuales teclas debía presionar…así, ella se sorprendió tanto de lo que ella misma estaba tocando al gesto que tenía Adrien de "enseñarle".

-Y así se toca el piano.- Dijo él dejando de tocar. Marinette hizo lo mismo y retrocedió un paso, su padre le había dicho que mantuviera distancia entre los nobles.

-Gracias…sé que lo hice horrible…perdón mi osadía de tocar el piano.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No te disculpes, yo hacía lo mismo antes de aprender a tocarlo…mi mamá solía reprenderme por tocar sus cosas sin consentimiento.- Comentó él-

-Oh no…por favor no le diga a la condesa.- Suplicaba la niña.

-No le diré…será un secreto.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-Gracias…usted toca muy bien el piano.

-Lo aprendí en Londres, mi madre quiso que recibiera lecciones…¿A ti te gusta la música?

-Antes de tocar prefiero cantar.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tú cantas?.- Marinette asintió.- Tengo una idea…yo toco el piano y tú cantas…¿Te parece?

Aunque al principio resultó algo incómodo para Marinette, ella accedió segundos después.

La condesa Paulette iba caminando por los pasillos de su castillo. Ella hacía dos cosas…buscaba a su hijo y además era hora de que ella tocaba el piano para alegrar su día. La condesa se paró en seco al escuchar a lo lejos un canto y el sonido del piano. Llevada por la curiosidad caminó hacia la habitación y en vez de entrar miró por una corta apertura que tenía la puerta, ahí vio a su hijo tocar el piano y a una niña que apenas y reconocía, era parte de la servidumbre. Observó como la niña cantaba, lo hacía bien para su edad y ella parecía cantar con el alma, era claro que lo hacía porque le gustaba.

Marinette dejó de cantar y seguida Adrien bajó la tapa de las teclas mirando a la niña.

-Cantas muy bien.- Dijo él aplaudiendo.

-Gracias.- Respondió apenada.- Pero no creo que lo haga bien.

-Yo digo que sí…¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano? Yo podría enseñarte.

-Se lo agradezco pero no gracias…mi hermana es la que se fascinaría sin embargo yo sólo prefiero cantar.

-¿Tu hermana sabe tocar?

-No…pero le gustaría, le encanta el piano.

-Oh…entonces a ella le podría enseñar a tocar el piano.

-¡¿De verdad?!.- Preguntó emocionada, esa noticia haría feliz a Bridgette.

-Sí sólo con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero que seas mi amiga y que me cantes todo el tiempo.- Dijo riéndose y Marinette también lo hizo, sentía que exageraba.- Mi nombre es Adrien…¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Marinette, me llamo Marinette.

-Es un bonito nombre.- Le dijo sonriendo más.

Paulette vio cómo ellos dos se llevaban y eso que apenas se conocían, no pudo alegrarse porque esa niña le recordaba a una mujer de la misma clase social que de alguna manera interrumpió en su vida…debía tener mucho cuidado con su hijo para que él no se involucrara con ella, la historia no debía repetirse.

FIN FLASHBACK

Marinette tenía una serie de sentimientos que le complicaban demostrar sólo felicidad.

-Lamenté el hecho de que mi madre te echara, a ti y a tu familia años más tarde.- Dijo Adrien con un bosquejo de tristeza.- No debió hacer eso.

-Tendría alguna razón para hacerlo…de ese momento me dolió haberme alejado de mi amigo…fue una fortuna verte hace días, cuando me escuchaste cantar y me reconociste.

-No olvidaría esa voz ni esos ojos.- Le dijo mirándola con sutileza.- Así como ayudé a tu hermana, quise hacerlo contigo…como yo no sé cantar, era preferible que alguien te enseñara pero después de escucharte esta noche claramente puedo afirmar que no es necesario…¿Alguien te enseñó? ¿Quién fue?

Otra vez le preguntaban por su maestro, era la única pregunta que no le podría contestar a Adrien.

-Fue suerte quizás…no puedo hablarte de ello.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es una promesa que hice, por favor discúlpame.

Adrien asintió y siguió remando.

-No hay problema, lo hiciste muy bien…¿Y cómo está tu hermana?

Marinette cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos encima de su nariz y boca antes de poder hablar.

-Ella murió.- Adrien dejó de remar, impactado por lo recién escuchado.

-Oh no…no lo sabía.

-Muchos no lo sabían, nosotros nos enteramos días después de su muerte.

-¿Cómo murió?

-No lo sabemos con certeza, puedo haber sido un accidente o alguien la asesinó.

-Marinette…te prometo que yo voy a encontrar respuestas, le tenía admiración también a tu hermana, tenía vocación para la música.

-Gracias pero no sé si cambiaría en algo las cosas saber la manera exacta en que Bridgette murió pero al menos pudo cumplir su sueño, tocar el piano.

-Yo sólo le enseñé lo básico pero aun así Marinette, voy a encontrar respuestas sobre lo sucedido, te lo prometo.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **La cosas se ponen interesantes xD se revela un poquito de como Adrien y Marinette se conocieron ¿que pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic.**_

 _ **Bye bye**_

 ** _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_**


	5. Chapter 5

Ambos llegaron al otro extremo del lago y Adrien ayudó a Marinette a salir del bote. Ella al tocar tierra firme se cubrió mejor con su capa, sentía que la temperatura bajaba considerablemente.

-Hace más frío…-Dijo ella. Adrien frunció el ceño, era verdad que empezaba a notarse hasta la neblina. Unos segundos más tarde, él vio que algo caía en su saco negro…se trataba de un copo de nieve. Él miró al cielo y enseguida Marinette hizo lo mismo, más copos de nieve estaban cayendo.

-¡Está nevando!.- Exclamó emocionada.

-Lo olvidé, son fechas de nevadas.- Dijo mirando pronto a Marinette que estaba dando vueltas muy feliz, el vestido se movía con gracia. Adrien sonrió y se acercó a ella.- ¿Te gusta la nieve?

-Me gusta ver nevar.- Dijo una vez que se detuvo. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su cabello ya tenía varios copos de nieve. Ella intentó quitárselos y Adrien le tomó de una mano para sorpresa de Marinette.

-Lucen bien en tu cabello.- Le dijo.

-Pero…arruinarán el peinado.- Dijo sin dejar de ver las órbitas verdes de Adrien.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso.- Adrien le fue quitando los copos y aparte deshizo el peinado dejando el cabello de Marinette al natural.- Luces mucho mejor así Marinette…con naturalidad.

-Yo…no me mires así Adrien.- Dijo Marinette agachando el rostro, en verdad la ponía nerviosa cuando la miraba así. Él tomó su rostro obligándola delicadamente a mirarlo.- No sé por qué Marinette pero ahora que vuelvo a estar más tiempo junto a ti mi corazón se agita…¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?

Marinette tragó saliva difícilmente. ¡Por supuesto que le pasaba lo mismo! Y no sólo eso, el nudo en la garganta se le estaba formando de puros nervios.

-S-Sí…a mí también me pasa…lo mismo.- Titubeó y Adrien se puso feliz de escucharle decir eso. Él tomó a Marinette de los brazos y cada vez se acercó más a ella, Marinette cerró los ojos y su corazón agitado se electrificó cuando sintió los labios de Adrien sobre lo suyos. Algo que había imaginado muchas otras veces se había hecho realidad. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía por Adrien?

Ella siguió moviendo sus labios como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a los besos de Adrien. Él puso sus manos en la parte superior de la espalda y delicadamente fue acariciándola por encima de la capa. Sus besos fueron cada vez más pronunciados. Poco a poco Adrien fue avanzando hasta recargarla en un árbol sin despegar sus labios. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sin planearlo, esto provocó un acercamiento más placentero y de fácil acceso.

Adrien apartó su boca de sus labios y creó un camino de roces por su mentón y luego por el cuello. El frío que llegó a sentir Marinette se deshacía. ¿Era posible sentirse de esa manera? Sus húmedas huellas eran suficientes para hacerla crear un sueño excitante, uno que sin el deseo que estaba formándose le daría pena siquiera pensarlo. Adrien puso sus manos debajo de la capa, la tela del vestido estaba caliente y ya se imaginaba como se sentía su piel.

Adrien quería mucho a Marinette, verla y escucharla canta le hizo recordar toda su niñez y los sentimientos que había creado por ella. Ella se había vuelto más hermosa, no había duda y cuando estuvo en la carreta con ella tuvo algo claro…quería tener algo formal con ella.

Marinette sintió que Adrien se estaba separando de ella y rápidamente tomó su cabeza, sumergiendo sus dedos sobre su rubio cabello y poniendo ligeramente fuerza, un claro indicio que no quería que terminara…eso duró algunos segundos hasta que lo soltó con vergüenza.

-Lo siento…

-No tienes por qué disculparte…en ese caso debería ser yo quien lo haga pero es que te estimo demasiado Marinette, volverte a ver no hizo más que avivar lo que ya sentía por ti.

-¿Ya no me veías como amiga?

-Te veía así hasta antes de volverte a ver, ese día en el que te prometí clases de canto…no dejé de pensar en ti ni un segundo.- Marinette sonrió al escucharlo.

-Por ti es que llegué aquí Adrien…

-Pero mejoraste, no sé cuál haya sido el milagro pero tu voz mejoró mucho.- Marinette recordó a Félix, él le había ayudado a cumplir también su sueño…le estaba eternamente agradecida.- Marinette…quiero proponerte algo.

Las palabras de Adrien despejaron la imagen de Félix de su cabeza y volvió a mirar a Adrien con un bosquejo de intriga.

-Proponerme…¿Qué?

-Que seas mi pareja.

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Quieres que sea tu novia?.- Cuestionó recargándose más al árbol.

-Si eso dije.- Contestó sonriendo pero no dejó siquiera que Marinette contestara pues la inundó de un apasionado beso que le cortó la respiración.

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de Adrien, podía sentir cómo su corazón estaba agitado, casi como si quisiera salirse de su pecho. Adrien bajó uno de los tirantes del vestido de Marinette por debajo del hombro y comenzó a besarlo con exageración, la sensación era gustosa para Marinette ya que su piel fría era cubierta por los calientes besos de Adrien. Él no complaciente con sólo eso, bajó también la otra manga y el escote lo deslizó un poco hacia abajo, podía apreciarse bien la división de los pechos. Adrien miró los ojos de Marinette y poco a poco fue invadiendo el escote con una de sus manos, lo hizo tan delicadamente que de todas maneras parecía una tortura. Marinette echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir cómo Adrien aprisionaba uno de sus pechos y lo masajeaba despacio. Adrien tocó con las yemas de los dedos sus pezones…a su sólo la imaginación podría creer que eran rosados.

Adrien con su mano libre fue bajando los holanes del vestido y poco a poco fue subiéndolo hasta que su mano quedó dentro. Marinette se imaginaba lo que ocurriría y no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse ante aquello tan emocionante y que era la primera vez que le pasaba…nunca había estado con un hombre…¿Esta sería su primera vez?

Adrien se molestó por tantas piezas de ropa que tenía debajo pero era típico que así eran los vestuarios femeninos. Sin rendirse tan rápido, Adrien por fin llegó a donde quería…sus dedos rozaron primero el vientre de Marinette, ella sintió un cosquilleo tanto de inquietud como de sentir que alguien más se aproximaba a un rincón escondido. Adrien tomó aire y bajó su mano la cual estaba muy pegada a la piel. Marinette hizo hacia atrás la cabeza y Adrien besó sus clavículas mientras empezaba a mover sus dedos…esta acción hizo que a Marinette se le doblaran las piernas. Adrien la sostuvo rápidamente con una de sus manos y poco a poco fueron cayendo en el suelo, encima de algo de nieve y hojas secas. Adrien se acostó a su lado volviendo a besarle los labios...su principal función era la que estaba bajo el vestido, los movimientos circulares hicieron que Marinette conociera otro mundo…uno más maduro y deleitoso. Adrien bajó más una esquina del escote hasta ver por primera vez uno de sus pechos, se encargó de besarlo como si se tratara de una rosa y volvió a sus labios.

Mientras ellos dos seguían con eso, un par de ojos no muy lejos de ahí estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría. Negaba con la cabeza ante los hechos, aquello podría pertenecer a una cruda pesadilla que desgraciadamente era verdad. Observaba como Marinette permitía aquel acceso y su rostro ameno no ayudaba a que él creyera que se trataba de algún abuso sin embargo podía estar seguro que deseaba partirle en dos la mano a Adrien. Sus puños estaban realmente entumecidos de rabia y uno de sus dientes perforó un poco su labio inferior, no había sido capaz de controlar su fuerza.

Adrien estaba emocionándose más y ya lo que esperaba y deseaba con todo su ser excitado era poder deshacerse del vestido de Marinette y terminar por hacerle el amor en la intemperie, bajo la nieve que aún caía sobre ellos como pétalos pero algo le decía que debía esperar un poco más, tal vez hasta que Marinette también perdiera la razón por el deseo y las peticiones fueran mutuas, mientras iba a seguir con su labor.

Marinette apretaba los labios y sus manos tomaban parte de la tierra con nieve. ¡Qué bendita sensación!. Ella abrió sus ojos y le pareció ver a lo lejos a Félix, eso le hizo olvidar lo que sentía por las caricias de Adrien. Marinette miró a Adrien quien seguía con lo suyo tratando de detenerlo, cuando ella volvió a ver en aquella dirección…Félix ya no estaba. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación?

-¿Qué ocurre?.- Preguntó Adrien al sentir la pronta indiferencia de Marinette vio la distracción en sus ojos.- ¿Qué tienes?

-Me…me pareció ver a alguien.- Dijo buscando con la mirada a ver si estaba Félix…Ahora que recordaba, Félix la esperaría para saber cómo le había ido en su presentación. ¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?!.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Pero…Marinette…-Dijo Adrien escéptico.

Marinette se hizo a un lado y se levantó acomodándose el vestido y la capa. Adrien se levantó también y se acomodó torpemente el traje, no comprendía el cambio de decisión de Marinette.

-¿Qué hora es?.- Preguntó alarmada.

-No lo sé, deben ser como las siete…¿Qué pasa?.- Marinette se puso las manos en la cabeza, sintió que le estaba fallando a su maestro.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo acelerada.

-Marinette…

-Por favor.- Dijo suplicante mientras caminaba con rapidez a la carreta.

-Marinette.- Seguía diciendo Adrien mientras iba tras ella. Marinette se subió a la carreta y él le tomó del brazo.- Espera por favor.

-Te lo ruego Adrien…por favor.- Dijo una vez más dando un rápido beso en los labios y sentándose en la carreta mientras se peinaba sus cabellos enredados.

Adrien suspiró, era momento de marcharse de ahí y llevar a Marinette de regreso…su extrañeza fue mayor cuando escuchó a lo lejos a un caballo, parecía que se estaba alejando. Sin tomar demasiada importancia, se acomodó mejor la ropa y subió a la carreta.

Félix iba en el caballo, galopaba con mucha velocidad y la furia estaba involucrada. Félix no podía controlarse, sentía que la sangre le ardía…¡Marinette estaba con Adrien y él la había tocado! ¿Cómo controlarse ante tal atrevimiento? Si tenía un concepto de Adrien deteriorado ahora había sido empeorado…Quería golpearlo, quería lastimarlo…sus pensamientos opacados por la rabia le hacían pensar incluso en matarlo. Tenía que alejarse de allí y regresar al teatro y buscar una forma de cómo desquitarse….ya vería cómo.

Horas después…

Félix había llegado al teatro sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Fue hasta su territorio y aún con ese sentimiento oscuro empezó a tirar lo primero que se encontró mientras gritaba y golpeaba a puño cerrado un mueble de madera, obviamente sus nudillos estaban lastimándose. La imagen de Marinette disfrutando de las caricias atrevidas de Adrien estaba estancada. ¡Tenían que ser celos!

Cuando se tranquilizó un poco, escuchó que un hombre cantaba, debía ser en el escenario. Como bien conocía ese canto masculino gracias a los ensayos que había tenido Chloe. Théo Barbot, el encantador cantante que solía ser el centro de atención de las demás chicas estaba ensayando. Cómo olvidarlo también, él le había coqueteado a Marinette en una ocasión…Félix decidió ir al palco también esperando distraerse un poco.

Théo terminó de recitar unas líneas a ojos de uno de sus compañeros quien lo miraba con admiración.

-¿Cómo lo hice?

-Muy bien…tienes más talento del que yo poseo, por algo eres popular entre las chicas.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo con ego punzante.- Tú vas por buen camino, sólo te falta salir en más presentaciones para ganar popularidad.

-¿Crees que Chloe o el señor Kim me ayuden con eso?

-Mejor busca por otro lado, a ellos sólo les importa su bienestar…y a ella su popularidad.- Dijo con rechazo.

-Pensé que te gustaba.- Dijo escéptico.

-Para nada…mis gustos son…más especiales.- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Félix había llegado al palco y tanto como vio, escuchó que hablaban sobre Chloe, inmediatamente Félix hizo un gesto de desprecio. Al ver que ellos no hacían nada interesante optó por irse a otro lugar.

-¿Te refieres a Marinette?.- Preguntó su compañero y Félix se detuvo en seco.

-Por supuesto que sí…ella es una chica muy linda, le falta madurar un poco pero no hay problema es asombrosa.

-¿Te enteraste? Según los rumores dicen que humilló a Chloe, que cantó mucho mejor que ella.

-Me enteré y no dejé de reírme al imaginarme a Chloe, pobre…descubrió a una verdadera estrella…¿Te imaginas? Yo cantando junto a Marinette…seríamos las estrellas de todo París.- Félix miró desde el palco a Théo, sus ojos desprendían llamas de ira, había tenido suficiente con Adrien como para que otro tuviera otras intenciones con Marinette.

-¿No crees que te estás adelantando demasiado? Marinette no te ve de la misma manera que tú, de eso estoy seguro además dicen que ella puede estar involucrada con alguien más, desapareció en la noche y hasta ahorita nadie la ha visto.

-Es que no se ha dado la oportunidad de conocerme, estoy seguro de que ella no se arrepentirá…al contrario, deseara estar más tiempo conmigo.

-No lo sé Théo…creo que deberías conocerla mejor.

-Ya te dije que Marinette me hará caso…ella será mía tarde o temprano, no descansaré hasta hacerla mi pareja…este día no me conformaré si al menos no pruebo sus hermosos labios…ya lo verás.

Félix apretó los puños y la mandíbula y rápidamente se alejó de ahí, su postura fue amenazante…si bien estaba lleno de celos ya no esperaba aguantarse más…tenía que sentirse satisfecho.

Jalil Kubdel, quien era el compañero de Théo sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros, estaba seguro de que para que sus metas de Théo se vieran realizadas al menos Marinette debía tener interés en él…algo que no ocurría.

-No comparto la misma opinión que tú, debe haber algún obstáculo que te frene.

-¿Y quién ha pedido tu opinión? Mejor vete, tengo mucho que ensayar y tú lo único que haces es molestarme…vamos, vete.- Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano.

-De acuerdo…te veo después.- Dijo Jalil algo desanimado y se marchó de ahí.

Théo bufó al verlo marcharse y extendió las hojas que tenía con molestia.

-Como si en verdad hubiera algo que me impidiera estar con Marinette.- Dijo muy seguro y siguió cantando sin tomar en cuenta que alguien detrás de los telones extendía una cuerda maciza.

Théo seguía con lo suyo, habían cancelado las presentaciones hace un mes y ya extrañaba los aplausos y el apoyo del público. Sentirse ovacionado era lo mejor que le podía pasar en la vida. Cuando le tocó hacer una nota larga y alta, Théo sintió que alguien le colocaba en su cuello algo rasposo y seco y la fuerza que ejercía era tanta que en verdad le estaba cortando la respiración. Théo trataba de quitarse del agarre pero era difícil. Extendió su mano hacia arriba, su vista se estaba nublando y sus fuerzas eran cada vez menores. Una última imagen se le vino a la cabeza, la primera en la que estuvo sobre un escenario…después de eso…todo se volvió oscuro. Théo cerró los ojos inconscientemente y pronto cayó al suelo sin fuerza alguna. Félix estaba jadeante, se sentía mejor después de asfixiar a Théo, tomó la muñeca de él y comprobó si había algún indicio de vida pero no…Théo estaba muerto y Félix se sentía más relajado pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Marinette y a Adrien. Él enredo mejor la soga al cuello de Théo y luego fue a cubrir el escenario con el telón.

Minutos después…

Marinette y Adrien habían llegado al teatro. Adrien al detener la carreta miró a Marinette quien no había pronunciado ninguna palabra en el largo camino, estaba nerviosa. ¿Pero por qué?...Estaba muy pensativa e indiferente…¿Pero por qué?

Marinette miró el lugar y bajó sin ayuda de la carreta, en seguida Adrien fue detrás de ella, tenía demasiada prisa.

-¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?.- Preguntó un tanto molesto Adrien.

-Porque aquí es donde debí haber venido hace horas.- Contestó preocupada y siguió caminando.

-Marinette…-Llamó Adrien y ella se giró a verlo, no le había explicado realmente su cambio de actitud pero decepcionar a su maestro era lo que menos quería hacer…sin embargo cada vez estaba más segura de que eso había conseguido.

-¿Si Adrien?

-¿Hay alguien más en tu vida Marinette?.- Preguntó de una buena vez por todas. Marinette abrió la boca y estuvo así por algunos segundos antes de suspirar.

-No es lo que crees Adrien…tengo que irme.- Dijo para luego correr dentro del teatro.

Adrien resopló y pasó una mano por sus cabellos, se había quedado con la misma duda que lo tenía así. Aunque quería descubrir porque estaba así Marinette, mejor se subió a la carreta y se marchó de ahí…ya habría tiempo de hablar con ella.

Marinette fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde ensayaba con Félix, donde se supone debería estarla esperando. Aún con una ilusión de que Félix estuviera ahí, entró llamándolo, buscando en cada uno de sus rincones.

-¡Maestro!...¡Maestro!.- Exclamó y buscó y buscó pero la habitación estaba vacía.- Maestro…-Susurró con voz entrecortada, Félix debía estar enojado con ella, decepcionado. Marinette con el sentimiento en la garganta se fue acercando hasta el piano donde Félix solía sentarse a tocar la música mientras ella cantaba. Se sentó en el banquillo y se recargó sobre el piano, esta vez estaba llorando.- Perdóneme maestro…por favor…-Dijo mientras acariciaba las teclas del piano y una de sus lágrimas caía en una de ellas.

Chloe estaba en el lugar donde Marinette solía dormir, había buscado entre sus cosas algún indicio…alguna pista de quien habría sido su maestro o algo que delatara donde aprendió a cantar de ese modo. Cerca de la supuesta cama, encontró varios sobres…cartas de hecho y entre los nombres había una que le llamó la atención.

-Conde de Chagny…-Murmuró antes de hacer una mueca y luego se guardó la carta entre el vestido. Chloe escuchó que alguien se acercaba y dejó las cosas en su lugar pronto vio que la recién llegada era nada más y nada menos que Marinette quien tenía ojos hinchados y rojos.

Marinette al ver a Chloe se asustó por la sorpresa y se limpió con disimulo los ojos.

-Señorita Chloe…no esperaba verla aquí.- Dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-No te asustes querida, estaba preocupada por ti…anoche desapareciste y hasta ahora te pareces.- Dijo con un tono falso de preocupación, luego se acercó a ella.- Anoche estuviste…magnífica.- Hizo una mueca distorsionada que apenas se presenció ya que ella siguió con su actuación.- Tan magnífica que no puede dormir bien…

-¿En serio?.- Preguntó escéptica.- Gracias por sus palabras…- Chloe hizo un manoteó en al aire.

-Sólo digo la verdad…me tenías preocupada.- Suspiró, le frustraba actuar frente a alguien como Marinette.- Así…que es aquí donde vives, Otis me lo ha contado.- Dijo mirando el lugar. Marinette se sentía apenada y asintió.

-Sí pero no será por mucho tiempo.

-Ya veo…oye, hay algo que no acabo por comprender…¿Crees que puedas contarme?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre ti…¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar tan bien?.- Preguntó abriendo de más sus ojos, el interés se le veía en cada rastro del iris. Marinette tomó aire y caminó hasta donde estaba su capa, le daba la espalda a Chloe, era algo que no podía contestarle. La rubia molesta siguió fingiendo ser amistosa.- Una voz como la tuya no se adquiere de la noche a la mañana…no es algo espontáneo…dime…¿Quién te ha estado enseñando?

Marinette negó con la cabeza y luego se sentó sobre la cama.

-No puedo decirlo.- Dijo la azabache y Chloe molesta puso sus manos en las caderas.

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes decirlo?! ¡Claro que puedes!

-No…he dado mi palabra.

-¿A quién?...¿A tu maestro?.- Preguntó sin despegar la mirada de Marinette. Ella sólo asintió, se sentía obligada.- Entiendo…supongo que él te dijo que no me contaras nada ¿no?

-Me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie.- Repuso.- Por favor compréndalo…

-¡¿Cómo me pides que lo comprenda?! Te pido que me contestes una simple pregunta y te niegas…¿Así es como pagas mi generosidad?...¡Permito que le alojes en este magnífico lugar!.- Alzó las manos llena de ira señalando toda la habitación.-¡Lo permito aún en contra del reglamento y además gratis!...¿Y así me lo pagas?

Marinette se sentía ingrata, después de todo gracias a Chloe es que dormía en ese lugar al que ahora llamaba "hogar" además de que le había dado empleo como asistente suya. Toda la presión que la rubia ponía en Marinette hizo que ella quisiera hablar.

-Está bien…no quiero que de alguna forma me crea una mal agradecida.- Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Chloe ya se había calmado un poco.

-Espero que no lo seas.- Dijo algo amenazante.

-Pero…debe jurarme que no se lo dirá a nadie…por favor, sólo así se lo diré.

Chloe se acercó a Marinette poniéndose de cuclillas y sonriendo como mejor podía hacerlo, claro…todo formaba parte del show.

-Te doy mi palabra.- Dijo asegurando una "lealtad" que Marinette creyó.

-La verdad es que no sé su nombre…- De inmediato los gestos de Chloe volvían a marcarse de enfado.- Mi maestro nunca me lo dijo, nunca quiso hacerlo…

-Ohh…que sorpresa.- Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Y qué aspecto tiene? ¿Cómo es su cara?

-No sabría decirlo.- Tragó saliva.

-¿No sabrías?.- Enarcó una ceja.

-No…no le he visto la cara, él siempre lleva puesta una máscara.

-Una…¿Máscara?.- Preguntó intrigada e incrédula, Marinette asintió y Chloe empezó a formar sus propias bases de quién podría ser el supuesto maestro de la azabache.- Gracias por la información…descansa.- Dijo con falsedad para salir de ese lugar dejando a Marinette aún con ese sentimiento que la molestaba.

Más tarde…

Kim estaba recostado sobre su cama leyendo el periódico, nunca había sentido tanta tranquilidad…era claro, Chloe no estaba cerca y aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba no le preocupaba así como el motivo que taladraba el orgullo de su prometida y él lo veía como una de las mejores inversiones que podría hacer. Pronto la tranquilidad que sentía se vino a pique cuando entró Chloe haciendo un alboroto y acercándose a Kim con molestia.

-¡Ya sé quién es el maestro!

-¿Eh?.- Dijo Kim al verla tan decidida.- ¿Quién es?

Marinette estaba cepillando su cabello, sus ojos seguían igual de hinchados pues después de que Chloe se fue, ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-¡Marinette!.- Escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Marinette se levantó de la cama más ilusionada.

-¿Maestro?.- Preguntó feliz pero quien en realidad estaba acercándose a ella era Kim, quien tenía una sonrisa realmente impresionante.

-No, disculpa si te he despertado.- Dijo Kim. Marinette sintió la desilusión inmediatamente.

-No, descuide...no estaba dormida, es hora de trabajar…me estaba arreglando.

-Debes estar cansada, no tienes mucho que llegaste…¿O sí?

-No pero enseguida voy a mis deberes.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso…puedes descansar el día de hoy.- Dijo muy animado.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?.- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Porque necesitas descansar, te tengo una propuesta y espero que de verdad aceptes.

Kim le explicó todas las ideas que tenía en mente y Marinette escuchó muy atenta cada una de sus palabras, eran interesantes pero poco antes de que terminara no entendía qué tenía que ver ella en sus proyectos…hasta que le explicó eso último y Marinette estaba anonadada.

-¿De verdad?...¿No está bromeando conmigo?.- Preguntó aún con dudas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No podría hacerlo y menos con este tipo de temas…entonces…¿Qué dices?.- Preguntó esperando una pronta respuesta de Marinette pero ella se veía poco convencida.- Si quieres puedo ofrecerte un poco más…

-No no…gracias, no es por el dinero…es…

-¿Por Chloe?.- Ella asintió, Kim soltó una risa segura que de inmediato se convirtió en una nerviosa.- Tú no le menciones nada…yo mismo le daré la noticia, yo me encargó de ella.

-Gracias por la oportunidad…pero es que en serio le debo mucho a Chloe y no me gustaría que se molestara conmigo.

-Tú tranquila…¿Qué te parece si lo piensas en lo que yo le aviso a Chloe de mis planes? Después de eso y de que hayas descansado yo volveré a hablar contigo…¿Es un hecho?.- Marinette asintió sonriendo, era mejor que Kim le dijera sus planes, así podría ser que no se exaltara tanto.- Entonces te veo en un rato…descansa.- Dijo Kim alejándose de ese lugar.

Marinette se imaginó la propuesta de Kim, una vez realizada sin problema alguno ya podría dar por hecho que su sueño más grande se cumpliría…pero algo le faltaba para sentirse completamente feliz. Marinette se sentía con la necesidad de contárselo a Félix y que él le ayudara a tomar su decisión…Félix no la había buscado aún.

Marinette no conforme con no saber de Félix, fue de nuevo a la habitación de música esperando esta vez, poder encontrarlo.

Félix se sacudió los guantes una vez que estuvo en la habitación de música. Él se sentía mejor, de los crímenes que se le atribuían, ese lo hizo sentir gratificado pero no satisfecho…no iba a poder sentirse satisfecho si…

Félix caminó hacia una mesa y extendió sus brazos hacia ella en los extremos para luego ligeramente inclinarse con la cabeza gacha, sentía tensos los hombros…era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación. Pudo escucharse cómo se abría la puerta de ahí y lentamente giró su rostro para ver de quién se trataba, no le importaba que otra persona lo llegase a ver, aceptaba todas las consecuencias que se vendrían…pero vio a Marinette, ella tenía el corazón agitado por verlo, posiblemente porqué él estaría molesto y no sabría qué decirle. Inmediatamente se acercó a él.

-Maestro…que bueno que lo veo.- Dijo Marinette sin lograr que Félix se moviera.

-¿Acabas de llegar?.- Preguntó seriamente, Marinette asintió y tragó saliva.

-Hace rato, cuando llegué vine aquí y no lo vi…hasta ahora.- Explicaba brevemente. Félix dejó de mirarla. La indiferencia de Félix sólo hacía sentir peor a Marinette.- Perdóneme…sé que lo he decepcionado…usted me esperaba para saber cómo me fue y yo…lo dejé plantado…¿Esperó demasiado?

-No.- Contestó cortante, no se atrevía a mirar a Marinette aún.- ¿Dónde estabas?.- Preguntó con dificultad. Marinette sintió incomodidad y una ligera vergüenza…¿Por qué había hecho aquello con tal facilidad? Se desconocía a sí misma.

Félix comprobó que era difícil decir aquello para Marinette, dudaba realmente que le dijera la verdad y por primera vez en su vida, quería que le mintieran…a pesar de que lo había visto todo.

-Yo estuve con…Adrien.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Félix. ¿En verdad se lo iba a decir?

-El Conde de Chagny…-Dijo Félix fingiendo incredulidad.- ¿Todo este tiempo has estado con él?

Marinette suspiró y se acercó rápidamente a Félix, tomándolo del brazo.

-Mi intención no fue fallarle…estaba tan emocionada con la noche que olvidé que tenía que reunirme con usted para contarle cada detalle de la noche…pero…me distraje con él…fuimos a cerca de su castillo, un lugar que yo no había visto antes y…-Le costaba mucho decir las cosas a Marinette.- Hablamos de nuestro pasado, de cuando nos conocimos y yo recordé muchas cosas, entre ellas cuando su madre nos echó del castillo…

-Marinette…-Dijo interrumpiéndola.- Tú y el conde…¿Mantienen una relación?

Una excelente pregunta…Marinette no sabía qué contestar, como tal no había respondido a la pregunta que le había hecho Adrien cerca del lago…¿Lo que pasó entre ellos dos era una respuesta realmente? Su apresuro en regresar al teatro le había hecho olvidarse del tema de "pareja", tenía que hablar con Adrien sobre eso una vez que lo viera de nuevo.

-Sí…estoy en una relación con Adrien.- Contestó ella, Félix respiró con dolor.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Muerte muerte muerte! Jaja ok ya Félix da mucho miedo enojado mira que matar solo por celos, OMG! Aquí hubo lime Adrinette (que si no terminan con un resfriado será por mera suerte xD), puede que próximamente aparezcan algunas escenas Felinette muajajajaja**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe lloraba a mares, no podía creer aquella mala noticia que Kim le había terminado de explicar. Desde el momento en que Kim pronunció la última palabra de su discurso, Chloe empezó a hacer gestos de dolor y comenzó a llorar sin piedad pero esta vez Kim no era tan atento con ella porque bien sabía que lo estaba haciendo por capricho.

-¿Le has…le has dado el papel principal…en Fausto?.- Preguntó aún incrédula Chloe. Kim recargó sus dedos en las sienes.

-Sí, eso fue lo que te dije.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Yo tenía ese papel.- Dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-¿Me preguntas que por qué? Chloe, tú misma me dijiste que ya no querías cantar.- Dijo esta vez en tono suave. Chloe seguía en su papel de víctima.

-Pero tampoco es para que se lo des a ella…no es justo…

-Admite que Marinette es una cantante excelente, si ella aparece en esa obra puede ser beneficioso para nosotros, podría ser muy rentable.

-Pero Marinette es la que se encarga del vestuario…mi vestuario.- Dijo al borde de la desesperación al ver que no estaba haciendo cambiar de opinión a Kim.

-Precisamente por eso, ella es perfecta…¿Te imaginas la publicidad que se generaría? Ya me imagino la cantidad de personas que comprarán el boleto.- Decía muy emocionado.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que ella sea encargada del vestuario?.- Preguntó poniendo sus manos en su cintura, ahora muy altiva.

-Que ella sabe cuáles vestidos deben usarse y en qué escena, ella misma podrá encargarse de su propio vestuario.- Chloe rechinaba la nariz, no quería ni imaginarse a Marinette en el escenario siendo famosa. ¿Qué atributos tenía para merecer aquella fama?

-Tú me haces daño.- Dijo tratando de hacer sentir culpable a Kim.

-Cariño…si hago esto es por nuestro bien…además tengo otra razón para hacerlo pero no quiero que me preguntes, yo te lo diré en su momento.

Chloe se recargó en una silla y cruzó los brazos. ¿A qué se refería Kim con que tenía otra razón? Sea la que sea, sabía que no iba a impedir que Marinette se diera brillo en el escenario.

Marinette no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, se sentía demasiado incómoda. Le había confesado a Félix que tenía una relación con Adrien aunque ni ella estaba muy segura, estaba en un complicado dilema y sentía que su dignidad estaba dudosa. Había llegado a un punto del deseo y pasión que le avergonzaba a cierta medida pero lo que realmente la tenía incómoda era que Félix estaba inquieto, se veía enojado y no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Félix por otro lado se sentía de lo peor, si bien se había tranquilizado un poco al matar a Théo, la confesión de Marinette lo desquiciaba más de lo que podría haber pensado. No sólo Adrien había explorado más allá de su piel y su boca si no que ahora estaba estorbando con su relación.

-Por favor maestro…no se enfade conmigo.- Dijo Marinette. Félix estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella, le miró el cabello despeinado y recordó cuanto tiempo había demorado ella en peinárselo para la noche como para que Adrien lo hubiera deshecho en unos segundos.- Se ha molestado por haberlo dejado plantado ¿verdad?

-Me preocupe, pensé que algo te había ocurrido.- Cambió sus palabras, no iba a declararle su enfado.- Desapareciste varias horas, ahora es temprano y no tiene mucho que llegaste.

-Estar con Adrien me hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

-Eso me queda claro.- Dijo con ligera dureza pero vio que Marinette se tensaba. Demonios…hasta eso lo hacía sentirse peor.- Discúlpame, no debo tener esta reacción.- Dijo tratando difícilmente de mantener la compostura.- Estoy enojado pero no contigo, si no con él.- Dijo y Marinette se giró para verlo detenidamente.- Él debió ser más responsable, se supone que es un caballero ¿no? Un conde…debe de saber que las damas no andan por ahí en la madrugada, él debería ser consiente pero creo que no.- Félix tomó mucho aire y luego masajeó su barbilla.- Cambiemos de tema…¿Cómo te fue en la fiesta?

-Bien…muchos me felicitaron y creo que los sorprendí y todo gracias a usted.- Dijo un poco más animada esperando que con sus halagos, Félix desvaneciera su enojo.- Incluso alguien me dijo que me parecía a una cantante.

-¿Con quién te compararon?

-Con una de nombre Antonella.- Al decir esto, Félix abrió ligeramente la boca, Marinette percibió sorpresa en él.

-¿Eso quién te lo dijo? ¿Gabriel Agreste?.- Marinette alzó las cejas al escuchar la manera tan informal en que se refería a él.

-Sí, fue él quien me lo dijo…¿Quién es esa cantante?.- Félix bajó la mirada, no estaba dispuesto a contestar esa pregunta.

-Deberías descansar, pasaste mucho tiempo despierta.

-No puedo, debo ir a trabajar.- Dijo levantándose de donde estaba.- Además tengo que darle mi respuesta al señor Lê Chiến.

-¿Una respuesta? ¿Sobre qué?.- Esta vez Marinette demostró su alegría.

-Me ha propuesto que cantara en la obra de Fausto, como el personaje principal.- Dijo y Félix estaba realmente sorprendido aunque no muy convencido.

-¿Quiere que tú qué?

-Que cante en Fausto, que cante de Margarita.- Félix curveó los labios y se paseó cerca de Marinette.

-¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido?

-Hace como una hora, después de que yo llegué aquí me lo ha propuesto…de no haber sido por lo que le hice, esto había sido lo primero que le habría contado a usted, porque esto me hace sentir muy feliz…y…quiero suponer que Adrien sabía algo, por eso me pidió celebrarlo.- Dijo tontamente queriendo explicar su retraso. Félix la miró fijamente, con sus profundos ojos grisáceos, Félix sabía que no estaba siendo muy honesta…tal vez.

-Es una noticia maravillosa, no podía esperar nada más…al fin están dándole crédito a tu talento y hay que aprovecharlo…-Tragó saliva, de verdad quería tranquilizar su carácter.- Nos espera más trabajo…debes impresionar a más personas.

-Lo haré…lo haré por usted.- Dijo esto y Félix quedó perplejo.- No habría logrado nada de esto sin usted.- Sin poder ver sus intenciones, Marinette fue a abrazar a Félix, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello. Félix pestañeó varias veces y estaba incómodo. Podía aspirar el perfume natural de Marinette, tenerla cerca resultaba un peligro, sus más profundos deseos formaban las más creativas imágenes de cómo acariciarla…pero no iba a hacerlo. Su corazón latía a mucha velocidad.

-Marinette…debes ir rápido a trabajar, esa cacatúa podría enfadarse.- Dijo sin responder al abrazo. Marinette se separó lentamente de él y miró más de cerca sus ojos, eran realmente hermosos. ¿Para qué quitarle a su rostro atención con esa máscara?

-Sí, debo irme…lo veo más tarde maestro.- Dijo ella alejándose hasta salir de la habitación dejando a Félix desconcertado y con una euforia incontenible.

Marinette se recargó en la puerta y soltó un suspiro, su corazón también temblaba, tenerlo cerca provocaba aquella sensación. ¿Por qué?. Marinette mordió su labio inferior y se separó de la puerta para ir ahora sí a su trabajo, estaba cansada pero tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder descansar.

Pasó por el escenario y vio que algunos empleados trataban de abrir el telón. ¿Por qué estaba cerrado?

-Creo que se ha atascado la red, iré a averiguarlo.- Dijo uno de ellos para revisar la red. Marinette miró un instante lo que hacían y luego iba a seguir su camino sin embargo, ahí no acababa la plática de los empleados.

El empleado que fue a revisar la red, vio que había un tubo enredado en ella, por eso no podía abrirlo. Se lo quitó y en seguida volvió con su compañero apara abrir el telón.

-¿Listo?.- Preguntó el otro y ambos tomaron el extremo de la red.

-Marinette, te estaba buscando desde hace veinte minutos.- Dijo Alya quien había sentido alivio al ver a Marinette.

-Estaba terminando de alistarme.- Dijo ella.

-Ya lo creo…corren rumores sobre ti.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué?.- Dijo desviando la mirada nerviosamente.

-Sobre lo impresionante que estuviste con tu maravillosa voz.

-Ah eso…yo también me sorprendí de mi logro.- Rio nerviosa.

-Ya lo creo, y también dicen que te fuiste con el conde de Chagny.- Al decir esto, Marinette sintió escalofríos.

-¿Eso dicen?

-Sí, tienes que contarme todo…las amigas lo hacen.- Dijo divertida.

-No es nada, no pasó nada…en realidad…-Mientras Marinette trataba de explicar, Alya veía que el telón se estaba abriendo más en cambio, su expresión de terror se formó de inmediato al ver lo que había en el escenario. Alya no tardó en gritar espantada, Marinette no sabía por qué lo hacía pero la había alarmado.- ¡Alya! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Alya quería llorar mientras ponía sus manos a la cabeza con negación. Marinette frunció el ceño y luego miró a sus espaldas donde Alya veía el terror. Las pupilas de Marinette se encogieron al ver colgado del cuello a Théo…muerto, no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando Marinette también empezó a llorar y a gritar.

Félix quien ya se había dio por las puertas secretas a las catacumbas, escuchó el grito desgarrador de Marinette ya que este sonó con más intensidad. Félix soltó una bocanada de aire, sabía que ese grito había sido por ver su crimen.

Más tarde…

Kim había llegado en carruaje a la comisaría donde se encontraba el inspector Claude. El semblante de Kim profesaba temor y a la vez las ganas de actuar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo en el teatro.

-Buenos días…¿Se encuentra el inspector Claude?.- Preguntó a un oficial de la entrada.

-Sí, adelante.- Dijo y Kim pasó inmediatamente. Claude estaba preparando unas cosas para salir y al ver llegar a Kim, se acercó impactante.

-Iba precisamente para allá…¿Qué ha ocurrido realmente? No he recibido noticas de mis oficiales sobre el acontecimiento.

Kim se quitó su sombrero y pasó una de sus manos por encima del cabello.

-Fue el fantasma…estoy más que seguro, uno de mis actores está muerto por su culpa.- Reprochaba Kim mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Sigues con lo del fantasma?

-¡Fue él! Es el único sospechoso.

-Puede haber muchos otros, eso no lo sabremos hasta que encontremos pistas, por eso iba personalmente al teatro…¿Quién ha sido?

-Théo Barbot, uno de mis demás actores había estado con él horas antes de morir y dijo que estaba solo ensayando en el escenario…lo encontraron muerto, estaba ahorcado.

-Una muerte más…-Dijo decepcionado.

-¡Tiene que encontrar al culpable! Si esto sigue así nadie querrá ir a ver las funciones.- Reclamaba Kim y Claude le indicó con las manos que se tranquilizara.

-Ese es mi trabajo, no tenga duda de eso…buscaré al culpable.

-Al fantasma…

-¿Por qué al fantasma? No tienes pruebas.

-Porque él es el único que anda paseándose por el teatro, y que yo sepa…Théo no es el primero que muere en ese lugar y además, he comprobado que existe.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

-Marinette, una de mis nuevas cantantes le ha confirmado a mi prometida Chloe que su maestro es el fantasma.

-Ay no…¿Una más que se une a esta locura? Lo del fantasma en un mito.- Decía incrédulo Claude.

-Tiene que revisar todo el teatro como se había hablado, debe cumplir con su deber.- Kim señaló a Claude duramente. Él se tomó varios segundos para tomar una decisión, quisiera o no, creyera que todos los del teatro se habían vuelto locos…tenía que cumplir con su cargo.

-Revisaré, tenemos que seguir buscando pistas sobre la muerte del señor Nathaniel y ahora de Théo, estaré atento a eso.- Dijo Claude y Kim apreció la respuesta.

-Así está mejor.- Le extendió la mano y la estrechó con Claude.- Por cierto, le explicaré lo que tengo pensado.

Días habían pasado, la muerte de Théo había ocasionado la clausura temporal del teatro. Claude seguía sin encontrar alguna prueba de homicidio pero seguía al tanto. Los demás actores del teatro habían rendido tributo a Théo incluso Marinette, si bien no lo había tratado lo suficiente le dolía su muerte, no se lo podría desear a nadie, no creía que se merecía eso.

Después de que las cosas se calmaron, Marinette tuvo tiempo para leer su nuevo libreto. No fue tan difícil pues se había aprendido ya unos diálogos al ver a Chloe. Todas las noches ensayaba junto a Félix, él siempre se mantuvo a su lado y la ayudaba con sus notas, apreciaba mucho su compañía. Por otro lado, desde aquel incidente a fueras del castillo de Chagny, Marinette no había visto a Adrien, sólo había mantenido comunicación a través de unas cartas. Adrien había tenido que irse de Paris por unos días por asunto de negocios pero estaría de vuelta en la primer aparición de Marinette en el teatro, la cual sería esa noche.

-¿Estás nerviosa?.- Le preguntó Alya mientras le ayudaba a maquillarse.

-Demasiado, mis manos me tiemblan…no creo poder hacerlo.

-Claro que lo harás, yo confío en ti.- Le dijo Alya para animarla.

-¿Cómo cuantas personas hay?

Alya dejó el maquillaje en el tocador y fue a asomarse al escenario para ver a los espectadores, el lugar estaba lleno.

-Está a rebotar.- Dijo una vez que llegó y el corazón de Marinette se achicaba. Se escuchó que la puerta del camerino sonaba y Alya fue a abrir.- Te buscan Marinette.- Dijo muy sonriente la chica.

-¿Quién?.- Dijo curiosa. Alya abrió la puerta para que pasara la visita y Adrien entró al camerino con unas rosas en la mano. Marinette se llevó la mano a la boca, estaba impresionada de verlo.- Has venido.- Dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la silla para abrazarlo.

-Por supuesto que sí, no iba a perderme este día tan importante para ti.- Le dijo Adrien correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Yo los dejo, te deseo mucha suerte Marinette.- Dijo Alya guiñándole el ojo y saliendo de ahí, Marinette asintió en agradecimiento.

Ella se separó del abrazo sin dejar de ver a Adrien, mientras habían tenido comunicación por cartas, Marinette no había perdido el tiempo en preguntarle sobre la duda que tenía. ¿Eran realmente ya una pareja?

Adrien respondió abiertamente con positivismo, dando por oficial su relación. Aunque habían comenzado con pasión su relación, Marinette estaba contenta de que Adrien no mencionara insistentemente lo que ocurrió esa vez, la hacía sentir cómoda.

-Dime que no estoy soñando.- Dijo Marinette.- Dime que es verdad que hoy voy a cantar.

-Hoy vas a cantar Marinette.- Le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.- Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.- Le entregó las rosas, ella las aceptó animada y las olió.

-Gracias…gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

-Como dije, tenía que verte este día, lo harás muy bien.

-Eso espero, de verdad.

-Claro que sí, yo siempre dije que eras…-Adrien le tomó de la mano y le plantó un beso encima.- Maravillosa. Marinette sentía electricidad con ese beso, miraba sus labios y recordaba la forma en que estos la besaban, esa intensidad jamás sería borrada de su cabeza, su cuerpo y su boca. Ella se inclinó a él y lo besó, Adrien movió los labios al compás de los suyos, extrañaba su textura, su suavidad. Si bien le beso fue corto, sentían mucha inquietud, excitación.- Te dejo terminar, debo ocupar el palco, estaré junto al señor Gabriel Agreste.

-Está bien y de nuevo…gracias.- Adrien sonrió por última vez antes de irse directamente hasta el palco.

Una vez ahí, Adrien se retiró los guantes blancos y esperó la llegada de Gabriel quien no demoró demasiado en mostrar presencia. Adrien lo saludó y luego vio que en varias partes había guardias, no los había visto cuando llego y no sabía que contarían también con su presencia aunque comprendía que se debía a la reciente muerte de un actor.

Claude estaba también ahí, estaba en los asientos principales, quería ser el primero en ver algo sospechoso en caso de que así fuera.

Chloe quien "resignada" había aceptado que Marinette fuera la protagonista, fue caminando hasta su camerino para "alentarla". Cuando llegó a su puerta vio que había un letrero con su nombre. Chloe hizo gestos de asco y luego le escupió al letrero, enseguida entró sin tocar.

Marinette ya había terminado de colocarse el vestuario y vio entrar a Chloe con su muy conocido abanico y sombrero emplumado y una copa en su otra mano.

-Señorita Chloe, es un gusto verla aquí.- Dijo haciendo una reverencia gentil. Chloe ocultó su negatividad con cinismo.

-Vengo a desearte suerte.- Le dijo para luego tomarla de los hombros y besarla en las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias, aún me cuesta trabajo creer que todo esto sea real.

-Pero lo es…real…muy real…-Dijo separándose de ella y echando un vistazo en el camerino.

-Ha sido usted muy generosa conmigo.- Dijo Marinette mientras Chloe se sentaba.- No debía serlo demasiado.

-No digas tonterías, la ópera es mi vida y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y tú posees la voz más hermosa, más perfecta que he oído querida.- Le dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja y poniendo su dedo en la barbilla de Marinette, ella no distinguió la hipocresía con la que le hablaba.- Lo harás perfectamente.- Dijo para luego fingir que bebía de la copa que llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó curiosa.

-Ah es una infusión de hierbas.- Dijo mostrando desinterés.- Muchos cantantes la beben antes de cualquier actuación…yo suelo beberla para calmar los nervios.- Rio a la vez que volvía a fingir beber. Marinette miraba la copa, ella estaba muy nerviosa y su impaciencia quería que sorbiera al menos un trago de esa bebida.- Ahorita la bebo porque estoy nerviosa, tu actuación puede afectar mi reputación, tanto como la tuya.

-Por favor, no diga eso.- Dijo Marinette dejando de sonreír.

-Oh lo siento, no pretendía preocuparte…yo sé que cantarás espléndidamente.- Le decía afanosa.- Esta bebida es muy buena, sin esto no sería capaz de decir ni una palabra ahora mismo.- Marinette volvía a ver que Chloe bebía de la copa y sus nervios crecían más.

Volvieron a tocar su puerta pero esta vez era para decirle que faltaban cinco minutos para la actuación, su corazón rebotaba.

-¿Puedo beber un poco de eso?.- Pidió Marinette.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?.- Cuestionó como si estuviera sorprendida, Marinette asintió.

-Sí, demasiado nerviosa.- Tragaba saliva.

-Ay querida, adelante…bebe y verás que te vas a sentir muy bien.- Le dijo sonriendo y extendiéndole la copa. Marinette comenzó a beber con prisa. Chloe la miraba mientras la veía con desprecio, eso era precisamente lo que quería.

Minutos después…

Kim veía que la obra había dado un inicio satisfactorio sin embargo no estaba para verlo por completo pues tenía su atención en otras cosas. Él fue hasta donde estaba Claude observando la obra y le palmeó el hombro para llamar su atención y enseñarle un palco vacío a Claude. Este lo vio in comprender demasiado a lo que se refería.

-Ese es el palco que usa el fantasma.- Dijo Kim por fin.- Ahora mismo puede que este observando esto, él suele esconderse detrás de las cortinas.

Claude volcó los ojos y lo chistó.

-Cálmese, deje que la obra tome su curso.- Le dijo volviendo a ver el escenario.

Ahora iba a ser el turno de Marinette. Alya le estaba terminando de acomodar el vestido antes de subir al escenario, Marinette miraba el cielo y suspiraba varias veces.

-Mucha suerte.- Le repitió Alya y Marinette empezó a subir al escenario sonriente.

La música cambió y todos pusieron más atención, sabían que era el momento de actuar de la nueva protagonista. Adrien y Gabriel estaban atentos en el palco y no era el único ahí arriba, Félix estaba detrás de la cortina esperando escuchar la voz de Marinette.

Ella se mostró ante todos sonriendo como si nada aunque no era así. Adrien al verla se sintió orgulloso y feliz, lucía hermosa. Félix también se sentía orgulloso de que ella estuviera ahí. Pero para desgracia alguna, no todos le deseaban el bien a Marinette, Chloe también estaba atenta mientras se daba aire con su abanico, esperando que aquella infusión hinchara y resecara su garganta, ese era el beneficio de la bebida.

En el escenario todos bailaban y cantaban, siguiendo lo que establecía el libreto y cuando era turno de cantar de Marinette, ella tomó aire y empezó a cantar pero algo ocurrió. No pudo formular ni una palabra cuando inmediatamente desentonó y sentía que la garganta le carraspeaba. Todo el público se miraba unos a otros, incluyendo los actores, Chloe cubrió su sonrisa con su abanico.

Marinette no tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando y quiso seguir cantando pero salía lo mismo, las palabras que debían ser entonadas eran atrofiadas. Félix miró a Marinette sin comprensión alguna y no pudo evitar angustiarse. Adrien estaba mudo y recio, no cabía en lo que veía y escuchaba. Claude puso más atención y les indicó a algunos de sus oficiales que estuvieran atentos.

Chloe no se pudo contener más al verla hacer el ridículo que comenzó a reír con descaro, Kim la volteó a ver extraño, ella estaba disfrutando de aquello. Marinette al escuchar risas comenzó a sentir desesperación y unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¡Esa tenía que ser la función más especial de su vida! ¿Y le pasaba eso? No le daba crédito alguno.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no debías contratarla, yo tenía razón y ahora ve las consecuencias.- Decía Chloe victoriosa, dejando de reír un poco. Los actores quisieron ayudar a Marinette siguiendo con el libreto pero el público no estaba conforme y comenzó a abuchear a Marinette.- Le falta experiencia, pobrecita.

Félix estaba alterado, ver a la gente amotinada no era lo que le perjudicaba si no ver la reacción de Marinette, el público comenzó a lanzarle los boletos y eso fue demasiado para ella, comenzó a llorar. Sus compañeros trataban de calmar a la gente y pedir que no hicieran eso pero era inútil.

Félix salió un poco de su escondite, le dolía verla así, le dolía ver que la estaban tratando de esa manera. Gabriel se asomó y alcanzó a ver a Félix, no tenía cuidado en mantenerse oculto y eso lo alarmó también.

-¡No!.- Gritó Félix y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡Bajen el telón!.- Gritó Gabriel levantándose de su lugar.

Félix fue a las cuerdas y buscó la que sostuviera la gran lámpara de cristales que estaba encima del público.- Sacó su espada y comenzó a cortar la cuerda.

-¡Bajen el telón!.- Repitió Adrien al ver que no hacían caso, también ver a Marinette así le provocaba impotencia.

Félix lleno de coraje seguí intentando cortar la cuerda. Gabriel fue hasta algunos empleados y les dijo que bajaran el telón, ahí alcanzó a ver que Félix estaba cortando una cuerda realmente encolerizado y se percató que la gente ahora gritaba al ver que la lámpara se movía estrepitosamente. Félix tomó aire, tomó con fuerza su espada y la blandió sobre la cuerda la cual por fin se rompió. No es para menos decir que la lámpara fue cayendo sobre los asientos, por fortuna, la gente se había quitado de ahí con antelación.

La gente asustada comenzó a correr por los pasillos del teatro. Kim y Chloe estaban con la boca abierta. ¿Qué había pasado? Eso ni Chloe lo veía venir.

Marinette vio caer la lámpara y se quedó estática aún con los ojos llorosos, su inmovilidad se vio detenida cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la halaba.

-¿Maestro?.- Preguntó sorprendida de que él apareciera junto a demás gente.

-¡Sígueme!.- Le dijo mientras empujaba a algunas personas que intervenían en su camino.

-¡No lo hagas!.- Gabriel había llegado a detenerlo pero ni él iba a lograr hacerlo, Félix junto sus fuerzas y también terminó empujando a Gabriel al suelo hasta dejar libre su paso y llevarse a Marinette.

-¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!.- Adrien también llegaba al escenario buscando a Marinette pero no la encontraba, en su lugar vio a Gabriel levantándose del suelo, fue enseguida a ayudarlo.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Marinette? ¿La has visto?

Gabriel lo miró y tuvo que negar, no iba a dejar que nadie se diera cuenta que Félix se había llevado a Marinette.

-No, no la he visto por aquí.- Dijo y Adrien maldijo.

-La buscaré por allá.- Dijo Adrien marchándose de ahí. Gabriel resopló y estaba viendo su nadie trataba de seguir a Félix.

Un oficial se habría paso entre la multitud hasta legar a Claude quien trataba de revisar la escena del "crimen" o mejor dicho, la cuerda rota.

-Inspector…tenemos al fantasma.- Dijo el oficial, Claude volteó a ver al supuesto culpable.

-¡Ya les dije que yo no soy el fantasma! ¡Déjenme!.- Exclamaba Xavier Ramier quien también había estado actuando en la obra pero como estaba disfrazado de diablo, sospecharon enseguida que era él.

-Son unos idiotas.- Dijo Claude al ver a Xavier, era claro que él no era el fantasma.

Félix entró junto a Marinette a una habitación desolada, ahí él cerró enseguida la puerta y Marinette despeinó su cabello, aquello estaba pasando realmente rápido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te has lastimado?.- Le preguntó él preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.- Dijo ronca mientras tomaba su garganta.- ¿A dónde me lleva?

-Ya lo verás, sólo hay que darnos prisa.- Félix abrió un pasadizo secreto y entró junto a Marinette.

Adrien completamente enloquecido por encontrar a Marinette, llamó a varios guardias para que lo ayudaran a encontrarla pues no aparecía por ningún lado. Él entró más al teatro, donde estaban algunas habitaciones abandonadas y los oficiales le seguían. Adrien no tenía ninguna orientación visualizada pero la desesperación no lo hacía razonar bien.

Otis quien había entrado a ver que estaba sucediendo tras ver a muchas personas salir del teatro aterrorizadas, vio a Gabriel Agreste y no dudó en acercarse.

-Señor Agreste, tengo que hablar con usted.

-Ahora no Otis, tengo cosas que hacer.- Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Pero se trata sobre Marinette, el fantasma se la llevó…debió habérsela llevado abajo.

-¡No!.- Gritó Gabriel dejando mudo a Otis.- Eso es imposible, el fantasma no deja que nadie vaya abajo…no dejaría que una chica con voz hermosa entrara.- Dijo Gabriel con firmeza dejando a Otis con su angustia comiéndoselo.

Gabriel se iba sin dejar de pensar en porqué Félix se había llevado a Marinette, nunca lo había hecho y menos empujarlo de esa manera tan desesperada sin embargo no iba a dejarlo con su capricho, tenía que sacarla de ahí y evitar que Félix volviera a cometer una tontería como esa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Después de una larga demora con el fic aquí está otra vez xD, Felix ah secuestrado a Marinette ¿Que será ahora de ella?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la siguiente actualización**_

 _ **Sigueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: para hacer mas emotivo el fic escuchen la canción "The phantom of the opera" que dejare en mi bio, es asi como imagina la voz de Marinette y Félix cantando n.n**_

En la entrada del teatro había muchas personas alteradas que se habían quedado a ver el desenlace de la tragedia. Varios médicos habían recurrido al lugar pues varios espectadores habían sufrido daños, no graves pero daños al fin de cuentas. Algunos eran transportados en camillas hechas de lino y otros más dramatizaban sus heridas al fin de llamar la atención. Mientras tanto, en el interior del teatro se encontraban los oficiales de Claude. Él revisaba algunos espacios del teatro con detenimiento tratando de encontrar alguna pista del fantasma. Con el fracaso a su lado, echó un vistazo a Kim quien estaba recargado en la enorme lámpara que había caído sobre el público; estaba abatido. No estaba seguro si debía acercarse a él en esos momentos pero optó por hacerlo. Caminó dificultosamente por los vidrios expandidos en los pasillos hasta llegar a Kim. Él lo vio llegar y secó su frente con uno de sus pañuelos.

-Esto es mi ruina.- Dijo con sentimiento.- Me ha destruido.- Claude negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Quién podría haber imaginado que haría algo así? Ni siquiera yo lo esperaba.

Kim lo miró fijamente y le tomó de las solapas.

-¿Verdad que ya me cree? El fantasma es real, no era ningún invento…y ahora…ha querido a asesinar a más personas.

-Debo aceptar que estaba equivocado, los mitos eran ciertos.

-Estoy arruinado.- Dijo volviendo al tema anterior.- Completamente arruinado.- Claude le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, le daba ánimos pues sentía que se desmayaría pronto al saber el costo de los daños.

Marinette sentía que estaba recorriendo todo París. A dónde la llevaba Félix, parecía no tener un final. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, ya no la sentía ni hinchada ni reseca, la sensación parecía desvanecerse poco a poco. Félix echó un vistazo hacia ella, veía que estaba esforzándose por aclarar su garganta.

-¿Ya cómo te sienes?.- Rompió el silencio.

-Mejor.- Respondió.- No sé qué me pasó pero siento más ligera mi garganta.

-¿Crees poder cantar?.- Marinette asintió con inseguridad.- Inténtalo.- La animó. Marinette tomó aire y entonó el fragmento de una canción. La diferencia era muy marcada a como estuvo en el escenario.- Mucho mejor, el efecto era momentáneo por fortuna.

-¿El efecto?.- Preguntó desconcertada.

-Lo que pasó en el escenario no fue coincidencia, eso te lo puedo asegurar con los ojos cerrados.- Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse, ya sabía quién estaba detrás de todo esto antes de siquiera saber que había provocado la falta de voz de Marinette.- ¿Comiste o tomaste algo antes de subir al escenario?

-No comí pero…-Recordó la infusión que Chloe le había regalado.- Bebí un poco de té.

-¿Té? ¿De qué?

-No sé realmente, Chloe me lo dio cuando entró a mi camerino, dijo que era para calmar los nervios.

"¿Por qué no me siento sorprendido?" Se preguntó. Félix esbozó una media sonrisa, obviamente, de molestia.

-Ya veré eso, sigamos adelante.

-Espere.- Marinette se detuvo e hizo que Félix lo hiciera también y además, la mirara fijamente.- ¿A dónde me lleva?

Félix se puso completamente de frente a ella, se acercó soltándole la mano y su actitud cambió a una más seria.

-Marinette, estamos por llegar a mi hogar.- Sintetizó y ella levantó las cejas con sorpresa.- No había invitado a nadie en absoluto.- Comenzó a explicar.- Tú eres una aprendiz, muy buena por cierto y muy especial tanto en voz como en alma…por eso he querido llevarte ahí conmigo sin embargo, no puedo obligarte…quiero mostrarte mi mundo para olvidar por un momento la crueldad que acabas de vivir, olvídate de lo que hicieron, olvídate de lo que pasó…para mí siempre serás la mejor…para mí siempre serás un ángel que vino a iluminar mi oscura estadía.- Marinette no dejaba de verlo, estaba muy atenta a todo lo que decía. Su mente tenía muy clavada también las burlas de momentos atrás.- Como te dije, no puedo obligarte a venir conmigo…puedes regresar con los demás o…puedes tomar mi mano y venir conmigo.- Félix le extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-¿Y qué…debo hacer mientras tanto si decido ir contigo?

-Lo que tú quieras…lo que tu alma decida.- Le dijo aún con la mano extendida.

Marinette miró hacia sus espaldas lentamente, ahí se encontraba el camino para regresar al teatro. Seguramente Adrien ya se estaría preguntando dónde está, debía estar preocupado. Por otro lado, sentía la necesidad de ir con Félix. ¿Conocería un nuevo "mundo"? Eso era lo que quería averiguar. Cuando Félix creía que Marinette terminaría por irse de nuevo al teatro, ella puso su mano encima de la suya, hasta tomarla por completo. Él abrió más sus ojos platinados y sonrió para luego abrir una puerta que estaba delante de ellos. Entraron y la puerta por sí sola se cerró. Marinette sólo veía las luces de varios candelabros que alumbraban el largo pasillo. Mientras iban caminando, en una de las paredes había un espejo sucio y roto pero en el que podía apreciar su reflejo notablemente. Su peinado no estaba tan mal acomodado después de todo el alboroto, seguía conservando esa belleza a cual había ignorado. Marinette no se consideraba lo suficientemente bonita pero al estar con Félix podía apreciarse mejor a sí misma, su autoestima cambiaba. Era algo que a pesar de lo que sentía por Adrien, no dejaba de ser único. Ella se llevó una mano de nuevo a la garganta, suspiró y sintió libertad. Su corazón agitado tenía el deseo de cantar de nuevo; la pasión de su vida. Comenzó a sentir la música en su interior; en verdad necesitaba cantar lo que su alma quería, como había dicho Félix.

 _In sleep he sang to me/ Durmiendo me cantó  
In dreams he came/ En sueños vino a mí  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name/ Esa voz que me llama y pronuncia mi nombre  
And do I dream again for now I find/ ¿Sueño de nuevo? Por ahora encuentro  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/ El Fantasma de la Ópera está aquí  
Inside my mind/ Dentro de mi mente_

Félix la escuchó cantar y le encantó, era una composición instantánea que fue capaz de conmover a su corazón y para ser poco o mucho, su inspiración también llegó a su mente y a su garganta.

 _Sing once again with me / Canta otra vez conmigo_ _  
_ _Our strange duet /Nuestro extraño dueto_ _  
_ _My power over you grows stronger yet / Mi poder sobre ti crece más fuerte aún_ _  
_ _And though you turn from me to glance behind / Y aunque te apartes de mí para mirar atrás_ _  
_ _The Phantom of the Opera is there / El fantasma de la Ópera está aquí_ _  
_ _Inside your mind / Dentro de tu mente_

Marinette escuchó la voz de Félix, era asombrosa, no era para menos que se convirtiera en su mentor. Era todo un maestro de la música. Ella le tomó de la mano y ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un bote al cual Félix ayudó a subir a Marinette. Él tomó un reme y comenzó a deslizar la balsa por el viaducto de las catacumbas.

Marinette:

 _Those who have seen your face / Los que han visto tu cara  
Draw back in fear / Se retiraron con miedo  
I am the mask you wear / Yo soy la máscara que usas_

Félix:

 _It's me they hear/ Es a mí a quien escuchan_

 _Ambos:_

 _Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined / Tu/Mi espíritu y mi/tu voz están combinadas  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here / El fantasma de la Ópera está aquí  
Inside my/your mind Dentro de mi/tu mente_

 _Marinette:_

 _In all your fantasies, you always knew / En todas tus fantasías, tú siempre sabías  
that man and mystery / de ese hombre y misterio_

 _Ambos:_

 _And in this labyrinth / Y en este laberinto  
where night is blind /Donde la noche es ciega  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here, /El fantasma de la Ópera está aquí  
inside my/your mind Dentro de mi/tu mente_

 _Félix:_

 _Sing! My angel of Music / ¡Canta! Mi ángel de la música_

 _Marinette:_

 _He's there, the phantom of the opera / Él está aquí, el fantasma de la Ópera_

Marinette mantuvo el tono por varios segundos. Sentía la música correrle por las venas frenéticamente, se asombraba de ella misma por tan hermosa habilidad que había creado. En un momento de gloria personal, terminó su canto con más agudeza. Su garganta se había liberado, como si hubiera expresado todos los sentimientos que llevaba consigo misma desde hace mucho tiempo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y pronto sintió que su mano era tomada de nuevo por Félix. Al abrir sus ojos lo observó, el semblante de él expresaba orgullo infinito y pudo comprobar dicha emoción cuando él mismo se lo confirmó.

-Fue magnífico Marinette, nunca creí escuchar algo así…fue excepcional.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó aún incrédula y apenada.

-No puedo mentirte, es la absoluta verdad…¿Sabes que ha sido lo que más me sorprendió?.- Marinette negó desconcertada.- Cantamos juntos…sin planearlo siquiera, nuestras voces se mezclaron y crearon una canción maravillosa, digna de inspiración, creatividad y conexión.

-¿Conexión?

-Sí, empiezo a creer cada vez más que tú y yo estamos conectados.- Comentó Félix. Marinette sentía las mejillas más calientes, se había ruborizado por lo que el rubio le dijo.- Ven, te mostraré mi hogar.

-¡Tiene qué aparecer!.- Exigió determinante Adrien. Contenía una rabia que poco a poco empezaba a dispersarse aunque, más que ese sentimiento, sentía impotencia por no haber ayudado a Marinette y desesperación por no saber en dónde se encontraba.

Tanto Claude como sus oficiales estaban buscando en cada rincón del teatro a Marinette sin encontrarla aún. Claude se mostraba sereno, debía controlar tanto a un Adrien enfadado como a un Kim nervioso y una Chloe dramática; era demasiado para uno solo.

-Ya les dije a todos que estamos buscándola por donde sea que se haya ido.- Respondió Claude.

-No se fue por cuenta propia, se la han llevado que es diferente.- Dijo Adrien, componiendo la frase de Claude.

-¡Por mí que se haya hundido en el fango!.- Exclamó Chloe histérica y dramatizando.

-Tranquila Chloe, no hables de esa manera.- Dijo inútilmente Kim.

-¡No me importa! Por su culpa es que ha pasado todo esto. ¿Acaso estás ciego? Por su culpa este teatro se ha venido abajo, estuve al borde de la muerte y…¿Todos se preocupan por ella? ¡Por mí que se la lleve el mismísimo diablo!

-¡Chloe!.- Le llamó la atención Kim.- No tienes que desear esas cosas, no puedes decir eso.

-Tienes toda la razón…no fui realmente concreta…al mismísimo diablo, me refería a ese maldito fantasma.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir.- Dijo Adrien un poco más calmado.- Si se atreve a hacerle daño a Marinette, juro que yo mismo lo mato.

-Momento.- Dijo Claude a punto de estallar de un colapso nervioso por tanto grito y tantas maldiciones.- Nadie puede ejercer la justicia por su propia mano, para eso estoy yo.

-Entonces exijo que se revisen las catacumbas ahora mismo.- Dijo Kim y Claude alzó la mirada con hastío.

-Yo quiero ver a Marinette de nuevo.- Dijo Adrien.- Ella puede estar en peligro ahora mismo.

Marinette veía los alrededores que Félix le mostraba. Esos rincones oscuros y viejos que formaban parte de la vida diaria de su maestro. Ella veía cómo Félix le explicaba con detalles cada decoración que pudiera contener el lugar, se veía fascinado. Marinette a pesar de sentirse extrañamente cómoda, tenía que retomar su preocupación. Adrien debería estar angustiado por su desaparición y no sólo él, Alya y sus demás compañeros también además de que en el teatro hubo una estampida de personas aterrorizadas. El teatro ya era un hogar para ella y le dolía verlo en mal estado.

-Esta sería la última área que te puedo mostrar.- Dijo Félix mirando fijamente a Marinette., De inmediato notó que en sus ojos había angustia.- Debo haberte aburrido.- Dijo enmascarando lo que ya era evidente.

-No estoy aburrida, perdóneme por aparentarle eso.

-¿Entonces qué tienes?

-Bueno es que…estoy en un conflicto emocional, me siento realmente agradecida por tener el privilegio de estar en este lugar.- Alzó los brazos al cielo.- Pero por otro lado…me siento…rara…

-¿Quieres regresar?.- Preguntó en su momento de desconsolación.

-Pues sí…muchos deben estarse preguntando en dónde estoy.

-¿Te preocupa que el conde de Chagny no sepa de tu paradero?.- Marinette no respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza. Félix comprendió todo.- Entiendo…es por él.- Suspiró amargamente. Él se sentía realmente feliz por lo que había pasado recién. Empezaba a creer que compartía la misma emoción que con Marinette pero estaba equivocado. Aparentemente, Adrien ya estaba siendo parte de su sombra. Félix por mero reflejo, observó un vestidor con ánimo y volvió a ver a Marinette.- Te llevaré de nuevo al teatro pero antes, quiero darte algo.

Marinette se limitó a preguntar y siguió a Félix hasta el vestidor. Él abrió un gran armario viejo y Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro al ver el hermoso contenido. Había varios vestidos de diferentes colores exhibidos dentro. Ella se acercó y tomó las telas de algunos, frotando sus dedos para analizar la tela y de una vez, el modelo de los vestidos.

-Son hermosos…realmente hermosos.- Dijo embelesada.- ¿De dónde los sacó?

-Yo…yo los hice.- Respondió y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Usted?...¿De verdad?

-Sí, hace muchos años…he perdido la cuenta.- Dijo recordando brevemente su pasado.

-Maestro…son una verdadera obra de arte, además de ser un excelente maestro de la música, también lo es de diseñador.

-Gracias pero eso era antes, ahora sólo me centro en la música, es lo que me mantiene vivo.- Dijo acercándose a un exhibidor con algo cubierto de telas blancas.- Pero eso no era lo que quería mostrarte ahora, si no esto.- Le dijo a Marinette llamando su atención.

-¿Qué es?

-Una de mis mejores y antiguas creaciones.- Le dijo quitando la tela blanca.

Marinette abrió más los ojos, había quedado asombrada por un vestido…jamás había estado sin palabras ante un objeto así. El vestido era rojo carmín con algunos puntos negros y encaje del mismo color. No contenía mangas pero si unos guantes color rojo.

-Es…es…

-Es para ti.- Compuso dulcemente.- Este vestido lo había diseñado sólo para mi imaginación, nunca tuve una musa en el que quisiera verlo. Me había prometido guardarlo en secreto pero…al conocerte, al saber de lo que eres capaz…quiero regalártelo.

-No no…es…realmente hermoso pero no creo que vaya conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro que será perfecto para ti, el rojo combina con tus ojos.- Félix le extendió el vestido para que ella pudiera verlo y tocarlo. Un poco cohibida se acercó y apenas rozó con sus dedos las telas. Era demasiado increíble para ser cierto.

-Muchas gracias…no sé…de verdad no sé cómo agradecerle todo esto.- Dijo con ganas de querer romper en llanto pero de felicidad.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, lo hago de corazón.- Dijo poniendo una mano en el pecho.- Falta un accesorio.- Le dijo mostrándole también un antifaz del mismo color del vestido.

-¿Viene con él?

-Sí…así es el diseño.- Félix dejó el vestido sobre un perchero que había cerca y le puso entre las manos el antifaz a Marinette. Ella lo vio largamente y buscó un espejo cercano. Ya como reflejo de sus actos, ella se acercó al primer espejo que vio y lentamente se colocó el antifaz. Cambiaba de cierta manera, no se reconocía…y…al ver a Félix, con esa particular máscara que lleva puesta, se sintió en complemento con él.- Me queda bien la máscara…no me importaría usarla siempre.

-Llega a ser molesto en ocasiones, no te lo desearía.- Dijo casi bromeando.- Por muy mínimo que sea…no puedo desearte nada malo…ni siquiera si te cauda una ligera molestia, sea lo que sea…no puedo permitir que algo o alguien te haga daño.

-¿Por qué?.- Parpadeó constantemente Marinette.

-Porque eres especial para mí Marinette…creo…creo que no sabes cuánto.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Y esta vez no hablo sólo de tu voz…si no de ti…eres algo muy preciado, de un valor incalculable…-Félix se fue acercando poco a poco a Marinette. Ella no se movió para nada, solo lo veía acercarse mientras su corazón pulsaba cada vez más rápido.- No me gustaría que tu hermoso rostro fuera opacado con nada.- Le dijo a la vez que le quitaba la máscara de la cara.

-¿A si…soy de especial…para usted? ¿Demasiado?

-Más de lo que podrías imaginarte…tu voz aviva mi alma…y tú…-Félix le tomó el rostro con mucha delicadeza.- Tú avivas mi corazón.- Sin previo aviso, tomó posesión de sus labios entreabiertos con manifiesto sentimiento. Sus labios rosaron varios segundos, aún con duda y luego se separaron en seco. El corazón de Félix golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, al fin la había besado.- Discúlpame…no debí hacer eso…-Dijo poniendo su mano en la frente y dio media vuelta. Intentó irse, iba a irse con su arrebato y deseo pero una fuerte incitación le hizo retroceder y volver a tomar el rostro de Marinette y la volvió a besar, esta vez, con cierta urgencia. Marinette se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa pero al mismo tiempo exultante por la pasión desatada que demostraba Félix. Estaba sintiendo sus labios por primera vez, no sabía precisamente la sensación que se le estaba creando ni tampoco comprendía porque no estaba deteniéndolo. Haciendo a un lado todos los detalles antes mencionados, se dedicó a sentir lo que su interior quería. Hundió los dedos en la espesura de sus rubios cabellos y dejó que la aprisionara de espaldas contra la pared. Impredecible como siempre, Félix abandonó el fervor inicial y lo sustituyó por una exploración deliciosamente lenta y provocativa que derritió a Marinette como si estuviera hecha de miel.

Félix alzó la cabeza. Las manos de Marinette, que había mantenido aferradas a sus hombros, bajaron hasta las solapas del traje de Félix para apretarlo más contra ella. Su obstinación silenciosa hizo feliz a Félix, le estaba correspondiendo. Marinette estaba dejándose manejar por sus sensaciones. Totalmente diferente a lo que sintió cuando estuvo con Adrien. Con él había sido casi mecánico, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en "sentir" y esta vez, estaba actuando su cuerpo como quería y con Félix.

Él la deseaba en aquel momento y en aquel lugar. No quería esperar. Pero su autodisciplina innata acabó prevaleciendo. Lo exasperaba aquel deseo tan extraño a actuar por impulso. La tomó de la mano y la apartó de la pared. Un intenso hormigueo la recorría de los pies a la cabeza, haciéndola ser consciente de cada palmo de su cuerpo. Félix puso las manos de Marinette arriba de su cabeza y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Posteriormente, él la condujo hacia la escalera de madera profusamente tallada. A Marinette se le empezó a acelerar el corazón e intentó concentrarse en lo que la rodeaba. Su atónita mirada recorrió el majestuoso mobiliario viejo, los grandes cuadros y una amplia y valiosa colección de objetos de arte pero lo más interesante era darse cuenta que había una gran cama frente a ellos, posiblemente ahí dormía Félix. Marinette se sentía tan cohibida ante una situación tan previsible. ¿En serio iba a pasar? ¿Con Félix?

Sin decirse nada, se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían ese deseo y excitación que empezaba a incendiarse. Félix giró a Marinette hasta tenerla de espaldas y la rodeó con sus brazos y mientras le besaba el cuello, sus manos empezaban a trabajar para desatar el vestido. Él se quitó los guantes que llevaba y los dejó caer al suelo también, con ellos puestos no sería capaz de rozar la piel de Marinette como quisiera. El aire frío le acarició la espalda de ella. Félix separó las partes que quedaban del vestido y le levantó la melena azabache para pasarle la lengua por la piel sensible de la nuca. A Marinette se le formó un nudo de anticipación en el estómago y dejó escapar una exhalación entrecortada.

El vestido cayó a sus pies con un susurro sedoso. Félix la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia él y la recorrió intensamente con una mirada de apreciación masculina, desde sus labios hinchados hasta los pechos turgentes y cremosos aprisionados en un sujetador color albaricoque.

-Eres preciosa...- Le susurró Félix.

Marinette estaba temblando.

-No, no lo soy...

-No me estás escuchando...Eres preciosa.- Repitió Félix sonriéndole.

Animada por el cumplido, Marinette resistió el impulso de abrazarse a sí misma para ocultar sus generosas curvas y en vez de eso se quitó los zapatos. Él la levantó en sus brazos y, tras dejarla suavemente en la cama, se apartó y se quitó con despreocupada elegancia el saco negro dejándolo caer al suelo.

A Marinette se le secó la boca cuando la camisa desabrochada de Félix se abrió para revelar un pecho esculpido en fibra y músculo. Se quedó ensimismada por la increíble visión, no lo podía creer además de que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre de esa manera. Hasta ese momento nunca había apreciado que un hombre también pudiera ser hermoso, y la carga sexual que su cuerpo masculino irradiaba la mantenía embelesada. Con las mejillas encendidas, respiró honda y temblorosamente y consiguió apartar la mirada de él. Quedarse boquiabierta no era una reacción muy sofisticada ni sensual.

-Marinette…-Le habló Félix suavemente.- Quieres…¿Quieres continuar?.- Aunque resultaba bastante considerado y Marinette estaba agradecida de escucharlo, estaba tan temblorosa que no podía contestar. Bien podía negarse e irse y alejar todas esas nuevas sensaciones de ella pero…en vez de eso, su rostro asintió. Félix tomó varios segundos, esperando que Marinette no cambiara de parecer. Como esto no ocurrió y Marinette no dejaba de verlo, él fue moviéndose lentamente hacia ella. En aquel momento tenía la mente en blanco.

La lengua de Félix se entrelazó con la suya, antes de pasar los labios sobre la delicada curva de su mandíbula y la esbelta columna de su cuello, donde el pulso le latía nerviosamente.

-No sé…qué pensar.- Dijo esa una vez que sus labios se separaron.

-No quiero que pienses.- Le dijo cariñosamente.- Sólo quiero que sientas.

Marinette no era más que un manojo de nervios e impaciencia líquida y cerró los ojos. Félix se dedicó a besar los rastros de piel desnuda mientras se encargaba de eliminar de su cuerpo la ropa sobrante de seda. Fue aún más excitante darse a la tarea de deslizar su ropa por sus piernas y brazos hasta encontrarla desnuda. Félix al verla así, no podía creer que hubiera tanta belleza en una sola persona. Marinette abrió los ojos al no sentir ningún roce de Félix, se enrojeció al percatarse que él la observaba por completo. Lentamente, Félix hundió el rostro entre pechos. Comenzó con lentitud hasta que la excitación aumentó hasta tener una avidez que la hizo jadear involuntariamente. El calor le empapó la pelvis, mientras pequeños temblores de tensión la recorrían de arriba abajo. Nunca había sabido que el deseo físico pudiera llegar a doler. La vergüenza por ser tan ignorante le hizo ocultar la verdad de que nunca se había excitado tanto con nadie. Sin embargo y con una visión ya borrosa por la euforia, fue cediendo a la tentación. Marinette no podía saciarse de aquella boca extraordinaria, que parecía trazar la forma de su corazón escondido con una habilidad erótica que la seducía por completo. Entre jadeos y gemidos ahogados intentó reunir fuerzas para tomar aire para tratar inútilmente de controlar su respiración. Ella tomó el rostro de Félix, su máscara parecía estar impregnada en la piel. Delicadamente tomó el antifaz para quitárselo y Félix se detuvo para tomarle de las manos y las apartó.

-No lo hagas…por favor.-Suplicó jadeante.

-Quiero verte…y más ahora…-Félix negó con la cabeza.

-No me pidas algo que no puedo hacer.- Dijo tratando de dejar ese tema por la paz.

Félix puso su boca en el cuello de Marinette y ella tensó las piernas abriéndolas por el reflejo del placer que le provocaba.

Entonces, cuando la escalada de placer había alcanzado un límite insostenible, él se colocó sobre ella y se hundió en las profundidades de su calor femenino despacio. Marinette sintió dolor, uno jamás experimentado. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo detenerse pero él le tomó de las manos y las colocó sobre el colchón. Entró y salió de ella poco a poco para que Marinette se acostumbrara hasta que el dolor se convirtiera en placer…y así fue. Ella dejaba de sentir dolor y en vez de eso, su cuerpo se sentía adormecido y pronto dulce con los movimientos, eran enloquecedores. Una vez así, Félix incrementó la velocidad. Una ola de placer abrasador rugió en el interior de Marinette. El miembro de Félix se quedó quieto y rígido un instante, como la viva imagen del erotismo. Acarició las enrojecidas caderas de Marinette con pericia y maestría, mientras con la punta de la lengua se introducía en la húmeda invitación de su boca. Su ritmo se adecuaba perfectamente a las necesidades más profundas de Marinette, que sentía cómo la excitación y un torrente de sensaciones exquisitas la anegaban por entero, sumiéndola en la dulce y tormentosa marea de placer interminable. Y cuando finalmente alcanzó la cúspide, dejó escapar un grito de éxtasis y se zambulló sin reservas en la inmensidad del clímax. Las convulsiones le recorrieron el cuerpo, y fueron debilitándose lentamente a medida que caía en una deliciosa sensación de abandono. Félix se dejó caer sobre Marinette un momento, mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para por lo menos, acostarse a lado de ella.

De repente, y por primera vez en su vida, comprendió por qué el mundo en el que vivía estaba tan obsesionado con tener relaciones. Un tema picante de discusión que nunca le había interesado. Nunca en su vida había hablado de sexo. Sólo ahora podía apreciar que no había conocido la verdadera pasión hasta que Félix se la había mostrado. La verdadera satisfacción se le había escapado hasta ese instante de gloria infinita y maravillosa liberación que había surgido desde los confines más terrenales de su cuerpo. Nunca había sospechado que le quedara nada por descubrir.

Félix alzó la cabeza y la observaba. Con el pelo azabache desparramado sobre la almohada, y un ligero rubor en las mejillas, Marinette ofrecía un aspecto encantadoramente hermoso. Su piel era tan delicada, sus ojos tan claros y azules... Le gustaba su silencio, la apacible calma que siempre irradiaba, como si una tranquilidad inviolable se hubiera afianzado en el centro mismo de su corazón. Y su resplandeciente sonrisa de satisfacción lo elevó a alturas insospechadas. La rodeó con un brazo en un gesto superficial de afecto y la apretó contra él.

Marinette se sintió embriagada por la felicidad y protección que le daba Félix, si bien ahora no se habían cruzado palabra, ella se sentía más cerca de él y no sólo físicamente.

-Marinette…-Susurró él.

-¿Sí?.- Preguntó ella sintiéndose cansada por la reciente acción.

-Tengo que decirte algo que me he guardado desde hace tiempo…-Expresó él suspirando.- Estoy enamorado de ti.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¡Chanchanchanchan! Alguien dijo felinette ¬w¬ yo dije que esperar valdría la pena y miren que les traje muajajaja**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Hay alguna novedad?.- Preguntó Adrien estresado. Claude se giró hacia él, comprendía la ansiedad del joven Conde pero estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía y eso no lo entendía él.

-Unos grupos de guardias han ido a revisar por el teatro.

-¿Y abajo? ¿Ya han ido?

-Aún no, estamos esperando refuerzos.

-¿Refuerzos?.- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Sí, unos quince hombres más no estarían mal para ir a explorar las catacumbas.

-¡Es increíble!.- Exclamó sarcástico.- Con los primeros hombres pudimos explorar las catacumbas, eso ya lo habíamos acordado.

-Es peligroso allí abajo. ¿No ha escuchado de cuántas personas han muerto ahí? No sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos realmente.

-Por favor…es un hombre. ¿Qué más daño puede hacer? No creo que sea capaz de matar a tantos hombres en el primer intento.

Claude tenía que luchar con la necedad de Adrien, la histeria de Chloe y la baja autoestima de Kim. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza de escuchar tantas quejas.

-Esperaremos a mis hombres y se debe acatar lo que digo por su propia seguridad.

-Yo no puedo esperar tanto.- Dijo Adrien determinante.- Yo mismo iré a buscar a Marinette, ella es la que está en peligro con ese hombre.

Adrien dio media vuelta decidido a recorrer un camino solitario hasta las catacumbas pero, a los primeros metros, Claude lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Conde…si usted baja solo, aunque sea por el bien de la señorita…le aseguro que no regresará vivo.- Le advirtió el tono serio. Adrien lo miró sin respuesta alguna. Quería correr el riesgo porque él sabía que Marinette no estaba segura ahí abajo. Debía buscar una forma de ir por ella por su cuenta.

Félix se había colocado de nuevo su vestuario. Muy pronto podría tener invitados desagradables que estarían buscando a Marinette y debía impedirles el paso en el primer momento; debía estar preparado. Sin embargo, quería permanecer más tiempo con ella. Se giró hacia la cama y vio que Marinette seguía descansando. Félix parecía estar en un completo sueño, uno del que no querría despertar jamás. Marinette estaba con él y más de lo que él habría esperado. Además le había confesado que estaba enamorado de ella. Aunque ella no le respondió nada relacionado, no le importaba, con tenerla junto a él era suficiente.

Marinette se movió un poco sobre la cama y suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. En un principio había olvidado en dónde se encontraba y se levantó bruscamente. Félix se acercó a ella de inmediato para calmarla. Los ojos azules de la azabache lo miraron de repente y sintió alivio.

-Tranquila, no te espantes…estás aquí conmigo.- Le dijo Félix y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

-Discúlpame, había olvidado que estaba…aquí.- Dijo echando un vistazo por la habitación.- ¿Dormí mucho tiempo?

-No, sólo fueron como veinte minutos, no quise despertarte porque sé que estabas cansada.- Dijo con naturalidad. Marinette recordó lo recién sucedido con Félix y se sonrojó por el también comentario. Alzó las sábanas y trató de cubrir sus mejillas.- Podrías dormir otro rato más.

-No creo poder…

-No te preocupes, estaré cerca pero te dejaré espacio para que descanses mejor…no te interrumpiré.

-No es eso, sólo creo haber perdido la somnolencia.

-De eso no hay problema, yo te ayudaré a dormir.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó curiosa.

Félix infló los pulmones y poco a poco fue soltando el aire, con un hermoso cantar sólo utilizando la letra "A" en todo tipo de tonos suaves.

Marinette lo escuchó con atención, era hermoso escucharlo cantar para ella. Su voz era demasiado relajante. Su dulce voz suavizaba sus oídos y su mente. Félix la tomó de la mano sin dejar de cantar y la acariciaba con ternura para ayudar más a la relajación. Marinette no se podía resistir más y poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, no quisiera dejar de escucharlo. Félix continuaría un poco más hasta que definitivamente quedara dormida.

Mientras tanto…

Los hombres de Claude habían llegado y sin perder más tiempo, fueron dirigidos por Kim hacia una entrada que seguramente los llevaría hasta las catacumbas. Kim fue el más adelantado y abrió la una puerta blanca y algo maltratada que estaba un poco retirada del escenario. Claude echó un rápido vistazo al interior y luego le indicó a sus hombres que debían entrar con cautela. Sus hombres poco a poco fueron ingresando con mecheros y con pistolas hasta que sólo quedó él y Kim quien se había puesto detrás de la puerta. Claude alzó la mirada.

-¿Usted no viene señor Lê Chiến?

-N-No…ese es su trabajo.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa y pronto asomó la cabeza.- Además, debo permanecer a lado de Chloe…

-Muy bien.- Dijo Claude indiferente y siguió a los guardias. Kim se asomó después de que los demás se alejaron y suspiró, de verdad no quería ir a acompañarlos.

Ahí adentro, Claude tomó la delantera hasta quedarse a la cabeza de los hombres y despacio fueron avanzando por el único camino que hasta ahora, era el único. Cada vez que se adentraban más, la iluminación de las antorchas adornadas perfectamente en la pared hacían que los mecheros que llevaban fueran ya innecesarios. Cuando todos creyeron que sería fácil dar con las catacumbas siguiendo sólo un camino, pronto sus ideas se vinieron abajo al ver dos caminos conectados…uno más oscuro que el otro y más estrecho.

-Sería conveniente separarnos ahora ¿no?.- Dijo uno de los hombres alzando su mechero.

-Sí…ustedes cinco vayan por ese camino.- Dijo Claude señalándoles el camino de su izquierda el cual era el más ancho.- Nosotros iremos por el otro, si ven algún tipo de problema, peligro o sospecha quiero que den un disparo y nos volveremos a reunir. ¿Está claro?

Todos asintieron y siguieron sus respectivos caminos. Claude, nuevamente tomando el liderazgo de su grupo, avanzó con valentía pero también su debida precaución. Más adelante, el camino fue cada vez más estrecho y habían unas escaleras que los conducirían hacia abajo. Claude analizó los escalones y estuvo por dar el primer paso hasta que escuchó una voz masculina cantando. Alzó el rostro desconcertado. Habían sido sólo algunos segundos que había logrado escucharlo.

-¿Ustedes escucharon eso?.- Les preguntó. Los demás estaban tan concentrados en no ser atacados por sorpresa o en revisar el lugar que ni siquiera sus oídos captaron el menor ruido ajeno.

-No. ¿Usted sí?

-Sí, me pareció…escuchar que alguien cantaba.- Dijo esperando un poco para verificar si volvía a escuchar ese canto.- Olvídenlo, debí haberme confundido.- Siguió avanzando y con un descuido, no se fijó que había algunas cajas de madera en los escalones y terminó tirándolas.

Sólo momento antes, Félix fue acomodando delicadamente la mano de Marinette a un costado de ella y la arropó con cuidado. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la voz hasta dejar de cantar. Observó a Marinette unos segundos y luego se marchó de ahí para dejarla descansar. Félix, que gracias a la soledad con la que normalmente había vivido la mayor parte de su vida, había desarrollado muy bien su sentido auditivo…tanto, que escuchó que algo caía en alguna parte de las catacumbas. Sabía en donde era y qué querían así que tuvo que abandonar a Marinette e impedir que los intrusos siguieran explorando.

Claude había llegado a la conclusión, que aún eran muy pocos hombres para poder explorar todo. Había muchos pasadizos que habían encontrado y otros que posiblemente no vieron a simple vista. Era peligroso y lo mejor para él era la estrategia. Habían explorado una parte y eso era suficiente para él para dar un inicio más profesional para hallar al fantasma y por ende, a Marinette.

-Aquí hay muchos lados para mirar, necesitamos a más hombres aquí…debemos regresar.- Dijo Claude cuando regresaron al punto de partida donde se habían separado.- ¡Es hora de regresar!.- Exclamó fuerte para que el otro grupo escuchara y regresara también.- ¿Se habrán ido demasiado lejos?

-Posiblemente. ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarlos?.- Propuso.

-No, esperemos a que vengan, deben habernos escuchado, de todos modos hay que gritar por más tiempo.- Dijo Claude con firmeza.

El segundo grupo estaba más nervioso pero no se detenían en su búsqueda. En el pasillo recorrido volvían a verse antorchas y más que eso, era más fácil visualizar las estatuas de mármol a lado de cada una de ellas y todas, sin excepción alguna, tenían cubierta la cara con un manto dorado.

-No tuviera idea de que esto se encontraba aquí.- Dijo tocando la tela de una de las estatuas.- ¿Por qué estarán cubiertas?

-No lo sé pero mejor hay que avanzar, entre más pronto salgamos de aquí mejor..- Comentó uno de ellos mientras seguía avanzando, ignorando las curiosas decoraciones.

-Miren, aquí hay algo.- Dijo otro que había encontrado una puerta secreta en la pared. La abrió con cuidado y se topó con algunas telarañas. Esa puerta no había sido usada en años pero definitivamente podía conducirlos a un lugar esperado.- Podemos caminar por aquí.- Dijo y los cinco entraron al lugar. A unos cuantos metros había unas escaleras de madera.

El lugar parecía una especie de bodega. Fueron alumbrando los alrededores y vieron que había un sinfín de cosas viejas y regadas. Estatuas rotas, telas dañadas, mesas de madera en malas condiciones y lo más curioso e inquietante era que había unas máscaras viejas acomodados en una de las mejores mesas del lugar. Su inspección había sido detenida al escuchar con más atención el llamado de Claude.

-Ya es hora de volver.- Dijo uno de ellos y nadie se negó a regresar. Subieron las escaleras y salieron pero se asustaron al escuchar que habían cerrado la puerta secreta a sus espaldas y que uno de los hombres había quedado encerrado. Este gritaba espantado y golpeaba la pared desde dentro. Sus compañeros trataban de abrir la puerta pero era inútil, parecía haber sido trancada con algo.- ¡Necesitamos ayuda!.- Gritó para alertar a Claude y los demás y solo un minuto después, los gritos de su compañero habían desaparecido.

Siguieron en su intento por abrir la puerta hasta que lo lograron. Sin detenimiento alguno, entraron de nuevo para hallar a su compañero quien no respondía a los llamados. Se profundizaron más en el lugar. Uno de los hombres alzó el mechero y vio que algo se movía, se acercó y lo alumbró más y, sus impresiones no se hicieron esperar. El compañero que había quedado encerrado ahora estaba siendo un adorno más de la bodega; estaba colgado con una soga en el cuello.

Momentos más tarde, Claude llegaba con el segundo grupo y miró con sus propios ojos como uno de sus hombres había sido asesinado. No tenía palabras ante aquella situación.

Marinette, de nuevo, no había logrado dormir mucho. Había vuelto a despertar y esta vez lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Félix.

-¿Maestro?.- Preguntó débilmente sin recibir algún tipo de respuesta.- Maestro…¿Dónde está?.- Esta vez su pregunta fue más fuerte pero ni así escuchó una respuesta.

Marinette se levantó de la cama con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo. Vio que su vestido estaba acomodado al otro lado de la cama, lo observó largamente y negó con la cabeza; n o quería usar ese vestido. Recordar los malos resultados que había tenido en el escenario era decepcionante así que, usar algo que le hiciera recordar más no era una buena idea. Casi por intuición, se giró hacia sus espaldas y cerca de donde estaba el vestido que Félix le regaló, había algo más cubierto. Caminó hasta ahí y levantó la tela, había uno más sencillo de color blanco. Se veía cómodo. Marinette no quería ser una confianzuda ni entrometida por querer usar ese vestido pero no usaría el que le regaló para andar en ese lugar; ese vestido merecía un buen uso. Tomó la prenda y la miró detalladamente, no parecía ser nuevo…eso no importaba, estaba decidida.

Marinette se terminó de colocar el vestido, estaba sorprendida por la talla ya que le quedaba perfectamente. Alisó la tela con sus manos y luego pasó sus dedos entre su cabello azabache. Quería hablar con Félix, tenía qué verlo…buscarlo antes que nada.

Félix caminaba por los pasillos. Estaba estresado, ya era una realidad inminente que había encontrado una entrada a las catacumbas pero bien sabía que no habían acertado en los pasadizos. No habían llegado a la parte más baja del lugar. Habría que poner una trampa para estar mejor asegurado pero antes…tenía que comprobar que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Félix…-Félix se detuvo al ser pronunciado su nombre. Se giró indiferente y se encontró con la figura de Gabriel.- Te he visto, sé que Marinette está contigo.

-¿Vienes a decirme sólo eso?.- Preguntó desganado.

-Vine a pedirte que la dejes ir…si no lo haces, buscarán la manera y vendrán a liberarla.- Advertía serio.- Y en el peor de los casos…te matarán.

-Lo dices tan fácil cuando las posibilidades son bajas.- Félix comenzó a sentirse molesto. Gabriel se estaba metiendo en algo que no le importaba.- Si vienen diez, veinte o cincuenta hombres no me importaría, ninguno de ellos podría atacarme desprevenido

-Deja esa seguridad por un momento, estamos hablando de algo serio…todo empeora ante la ausencia de la chica, el Conde…

-El Conde es quien menos me importa.- Dijo recio.- Ni siquiera él podría bajar aquí con seguridad, él correría más riesgo de morir que yo.

El comentario no fue del agrado de Gabriel, torció la boca e infló sus pulmones. Cada vez que se hablaba de Adrien despectivamente, lo alteraba.

-Si dejas que me la lleve, nada de malo pasará…todo volverá a la normalidad, acéptalo…no estás preparado para un contraataque.

-¡Tú eres quien debería aceptarlo!.- Exclamó furioso.- La mayor parte de mi vida o más bien, toda mi vida he estado en este lugar gracias a ti y eso me ayudó a hacer de este lugar mi fortaleza…estoy preparado y nadie conoce mejor que yo las catacumbas, ni siquiera tú.

-Precisamente, este lugar lo conoces más tú que nadie…incluso que Marinette…¿Planeas tenerla aquí a la fuerza?

-Ella quiere estar conmigo.- Dijo tranquilamente y alzando el mentón.- Ahora márchate.- Le ordenó antes de pasar a su lado pisando firme.

Gabriel se giró y lo veía alejarse, directamente hacia una de las balsas.

-Félix…en esta ocasión, no podrás salirte con la tuya.- Félix ignoró a Gabriel y fue sacando unos barriles vacíos de la balsa.- ¡Debes devolverla Félix!

-¡No me atrevería a pensarlo siquiera!.- Se volteó más furioso de lo que ya estaba. Se acercó nuevamente a Gabriel y plantó su dedo índice frente a su cara.- Entiende esto de una vez, ella estará mejor aquí que allá arriba el cual es el mismo infierno…intentaron hacerle daño hoy y no permitiré que vuelvan a hacerlo.

-¿Daño? Que haya cometido un error al cantar o que le hayan ganado los nervios no involucra a terceros.

-Por supuesto que sí, yo la he escuchado cantar y la culpa de que su presentación haya sido arruinada es de Chloe…estoy seguro y lo voy a averiguar.

-Te estás volviendo loco Félix.- Dijo frustrado mientras propia una mano en su sien.- Estás paranoico por un amor que jamás será correspondido.- Félix estuvo a punto de escupir palabras de ira pero se limitó a mirarlo penetrante y duramente. No iba a contarle nada de lo que pasó, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Gabriel nunca entendería.- Es la segunda vez que ocurre…y tú sabes cómo terminó la primera.

-Cállate…no es lo mismo.- Félix le dio la espalda y puso sus manos en la cintura haciendo su capa hacia atrás.

-Te haría bien recordarlo para que así la dejes ir.

-No puedo dejar ir a alguien que amo…no lo haré aunque eso signifique volverme tu enemigo.- Félix volvió a girarse. Estaba decidido y Gabriel pudo ver eso en sus orbes grises; ese amor que sentía por Marinette era su salvación y sería su perdición.- Marinette es diferente, ella está salvándome…y yo me enamoré de su voz y de su alma, y espero que con el tiempo ella sienta lo mismo por mí.

-Pero Félix…

-No…no quiero que sigas hablando.- Dijo el rubio y tomó una de las antorchas que estaba en la pared.- No quiero que vuelvas a bajar y si es posible, no quiero volver a verte si tu decisión es verme alejado de ella…Marinette es todo lo que yo necesito ahora.- Terminó de hablar y sin escuchar nada más de Gabriel, terminó yéndose y perdiéndose entre los estrechos pasillos de las catacumbas.

Gabriel resopló, Félix nunca le había dicho semejante locura. Esa decisión parecía extremadamente firme y espontánea…gracias a ese sentimiento maldito. Él se giró de nuevo y fijó su vista hacia donde se encontraría la habitación de Félix…ahí debía estar Marinette.

Marinette no caminó muy lejos de la habitación de Félix y llegó a otra con ayuda de un candelabro. La puerta estaba medio cerrada y llena de polvo. Invadida por la curiosidad, decidió entrar sabiendo que ahí era muy poco probable encontrar a Félix. La puerta rechinante se abrió y entró despacio, admirando la habitación la cual en su mayoría estaba cubierta de telas blancas y su peculiar polvo y telarañas. Había un mueble grande y claramente se sabía que se trataba de una cama. ¿Quién dormía ahí?

Marinette imaginó que debía tratarse de una mujer ya que cerca de ahí había un vestido azul completamente roto…desgarrado con crueldad. La tela era hermosa, tanto como para haber acabado así. Levantó un trozo de tela y le trató de quitar el polvo con sus dedos.

-¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?.- Se preguntó. Con el candelabro alumbró la pared y vio a mayor detalle que había un cuadro grande…una pintura de una mujer de largos cabellos rubios, ojos grises y llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco.

Marinette frunció el ceño…ese vestido se parecía mucho al que ella llevaba puesto. Comparó el modelo del vestido y las características eran cada vez más acertadas. ¿Quién era esa hermosa mujer? Que ella recordara, no la había visto desde que llegó a París.

-Señorita…-Marinette abrió más sus ojos y apretó con su mano el candelabro.

-¿Maestro?.- Con una sonrisa, ella se giró a verlo y con ligera decepción vio a Gabriel tenso.- Es usted señor Agreste…

-Que bien que me recuerde aunque haya sido sólo una ocasión en la que nos conocimos.- Dijo algo apresurado y en voz baja. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.- Tiene que salir de aquí, corre peligro en este lugar.

-¿Peligro? No lo creo…no puede ser…-Dijo con notoria incredulidad.

-Sé que no me cree, tal vez si escuchara ciertas historias cambiará de opinión.

-¿Historias? ¿Qué historias?...¿Cómo es que usted sabe que estoy aquí?

-Fui a buscarla a la habitación de Félix, su hogar…pero al ir hacia allá vi que estaba esta puerta abierta completamente…nadie a entrado aquí desde hace tiempo.

-¿Félix?.- Detuvo su interés al escuchar ese nombre.- ¿Quién es Félix?

-Su maestro…el fantasma de la Opera, él la ha traído aquí, a su hogar…a las catacumbas.

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida, por fin sabía el verdadero nombre de su maestro.

-Félix…así que así se llama…-Ella quiso sonreír pero al momento, quiso saber más de lo que Gabriel trataba de decirle.- Entonces estamos en las catacumbas…¿Usted sabe por qué me trajo aquí?

-Sí, lamentablemente…quiere retenerla aquí para siempre porque él está enamorado de usted.- Marinette agachó unos segundos la mirada y humedeció sus labios.

-Eso ya…lo sé.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Se lo ha dicho?.- Marinette asintió.- Bien, entonces así comprenderá mejor el peligro que corre…debe irse cuanto antes, yo sé que en el fondo Félix se ha obsesionado con usted porque le recuerda a dos mujeres que representaron su pasado. ¿Recuerda que le mencioné a una mujer llamada Antonella?.- Gabriel fijó su vista en la pintura de la pared.- Es ella…es la madre de Félix.

Marinette abrió lo más que pudo sus ojos y vio también la pintura. Ahora que sabía esa información, estaba más que claro el parentesco que tenían. Ambos eran rubios y de ojos plateados.

-Su madre…¿Qué fue de ella?

-Murió cuando Félix era un niño, ella es la primer mujer que ha perturbado su vida…de cierta manera.- Gabriel respiró hondo.- Debe irse ya, él regresará pronto y será demasiado tarde.

-No puedo irme.- Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso.- No puedo irme sin antes saber todo lo que quiere decirme…usted mencionó unas historias y tienen que ver con él y ahora conmigo…debe decirme la verdad señor Agreste, sólo así podré entender sobre el peligro del que me habla.

Era lo que Gabriel pretendía hacer pero no en ese lugar, sin embargo, sólo así podría convencer a Marinette de que no estaba a salvo y al fin conocería el pasado de Félix.

-Muy bien, te contaré brevemente antes de que él aparezca.- Dijo y puso sus manos detrás de su espaldas y se puso frente a la pintura.- Conocí a Antonella hace muchos años en un teatro parecido a este. Cuando la vi por primera vez era hermosa…en ese momento supe que ocuparía una parte importante en mi vida y creo que ella pensó lo mismo.

FLASHBACK

Antonella era considerada una mujer hermosa y con maravillosas cualidades artísticas en lo que a baile se refería. Había aprendido desde niña el ballet y se había enamorado de ello. Tenía veintidós años cuando conoció a Gabriel. Él era un administrador honorable y trabajaba junto a los directores de algunos teatros reconocidos en París. Esa tarde habían ido a inspeccionar ese teatro viejo y fue como él la vio bailando para pronto encontrarse con ese brillante mirada grisácea. Sus ojos eran los más puros que había conocido.

Tiempo después de que ellos dos decidieron conocerse empezaron una relación secreta a petición de Gabriel. Antonella estaba tan enamorada de él que no le molestaba que él quisiera mantener su romance lejos de todos. Tendría sus razones.

Una hermosa tarde, ellos dos habían ido a dar un paseo por el campo y se habían recostado en la fresca hierba color verde. Gabriel se había quedado dormido y al poco momento se despertó al escuchar un hermoso canto. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Antonella. Quedó sorprendido, extasiado. Él siempre había tenido el presentimiento de que había algo más especial en ella y eso, definitivamente, era su voz. Ella estaba acomodándose el cabello cerca de un árbol de manzanas. Estiró uno de sus brazos y tomo una fruta roja. Se giró y vio que Gabriel ya estaba al tanto de su canto y aun así, continuó hasta que ya no hubo más palabras. Gabriel caminó más rápido hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Esta canción es para ti.- Susurró ella antes de separarse de sus brazos.

-Antonella, tienes una voz hermosa…nunca había escuchado algo igual. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no quería que nadie lo supiera, ahora sólo lo sabes tú y…quiero que guardes el secreto, por favor.- Dijo con voz melancólica y suplicante. La reacción de Gabriel no fue más que de confusión.- Cantar es muy preciado para mí y sólo lo puede saber la persona a la que yo ame.- Tomó el rostro de Gabriel con sus manos.

-Pero Antonella, si tú cantarás podrías ser la mejor de París. ¿Por qué ocultarlo?

Antonella no supo que más responder, ella consideraba que no era tan buena y pensar que alguien más podría oírla y burlarse le deprimía.

-Bailar es mi vida, no podría hacer algo más.

-Claro que sí, podrías demostrarle a todos lo buena que eres. Este hermoso don debes compartirlo no sólo conmigo, si no con todos.- Antonella no estaba muy convencida. Tenía claros sus ideales pero lo amaba tanto que podía acceder a cualquier cosa.- Preséntate a una audición con los directores. Yo los conozco y sé que los dejarás impresionados. ¿Podrías hacerlo?.- Gabriel tomó ahora el rostro de ella y le besó la frente. Ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Está bien, lo haré si eso es lo que deseas.

Dos días después, Gabriel la había llevado a hacer la audición. Antonella no estaba nerviosa y esa seguridad lo plasmó ante los primeros espectadores; los directores y Gabriel. Como él le había dicho antes, todos estaban impresionados. Una majestuosa voz nunca antes escuchada. Cuando Antonella dejó de cantar, los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron como nunca. Estaban frente a una futura estrella.

A sólo seis meses de darse a conocer a la nueva prima donna, Antonella ya era reconocida. Los boletos de las funciones se agotaban rápidamente sólo para escuchar cantar a un ángel. Ella estaba feliz por su éxito pero tenía un motivo más que no la dejaba dormir de felicidad.

Una tarde relajada, Gabriel fue a pescar y había acordado con Antonella verse en ese lugar. Ella había dicho que tenía algo que decirle, él suponía que se trataba de sus presentaciones. Antonella vio de lejos a Gabriel, sentado cerca del lago y fue inevitable no sonreír. Era el momento de decírselo. Fue hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás. Gabriel tomó una de sus manos y la besó sutilmente antes de levantarse ya abrazarla.

-Lamento si tarde.- Dijo ella.

-No te preocupes…ahora. ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Antonella tomó las manos de Gabriel y miró sus ojos. No podía contener su alegría.

-Nuestro deseo se ha vuelto realidad Gabriel, una felicidad placentera está cerca.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-De tener una familia, me has dicho que sueñas con poder tener un hijo y…-Antonella se llevó las manos al vientre con una enorme ilusión en su mirada.- Por fin podremos tenerlo Gabriel.- Ella tomó una de las manos de Gabriel y la puso en su vientre.- Nuestro hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor ya crece en mi vientre.

Gabriel abrió más sus ojos y su mano sólo quedó en el vientre por algunos segundos antes de quitarla como si se hubiera quemado. Antonella no entendió su reacción y más aún cuando él parecía angustiado con la noticia. Intentó ignorarlo, tal vez estaba alucinando.

-¿Estás segura Antonella? ¿No serán sólo suposiciones?

-No, es la realidad…al fin podremos casarnos y tener a nuestro hijo sin que sea tachado como bastardo.- Antonella se acercó a él y con sus dos manos, acunó la suya.- Ahora podremos planear una boda pequeña, no importa…yo sólo quiero estar contigo y con nuestro bebé.

Gabriel se volvió a separar de Antonella creando una enorme confusión en ella y también un dolor que yacía en el pecho.

-Antonella yo…no puedo casarme contigo.

La rubia mujer sintió un frío en la espalda y la garganta empezaba a carraspearle.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Podemos hacerlo, es lo que queríamos.

-Quiero que me escuches Antonella y por favor, espero que comprendas.- Antonella permaneció en silencio, siendo la principal testigo de la actitud de Gabriel.- Yo no puedo casarme contigo porque yo ya estoy casado.

No era necesario explicar lo que Antonella había sentido al momento de la confesión. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y se rompieron al momento. Se llevó las manos a la boca, evitando que salieran sus desilusiones a base de sollozos. La habían lastimado de verdad. Gabriel lamentaba no haber sido honesto desde un comienzo pero jamás consideró que podría enamorarse de Antonella, ahora ya era demasiado tarde.

Antonella podía haberlo golpeado, gritado o lo que fuera que expresara el dolor que tenía…pero lejos de eso, sólo dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo. Gabriel no tenía intenciones de detenerla, comprendía que quería estar sola y era lo mejor, sin embargo, no se imaginó que no volvería a verla hasta meses después.

FIN FLASHBACK

Marinette no podía creerse por completo lo que recién le había dicho Gabriel. No se lo había imaginado y la verdad, no había ninguna pista visible que indicara que ellos dos eran de la misma sangre.

-Entonces usted es…el padre de Félix…-Gabriel asintió con ligero pesar.

-Las cosas habrían sido diferentes si yo no estuviera casado…mi matrimonio fue planeado y nunca me enamoré de ella. Yo en verdad quería tener un hijo pero mi esposa no podía concebir y eso me hizo decepcionarme aún más, después conocí a Antonella y todo cambió, me enamoré de ella…pero no podía emitir un divorcio, era algo imposible…por eso es que no podía formar una familia con ella. Lo comprendió y terminó marchándose.

\- ¿Qué fue de ella después?

-La volví a ver ocho meses después, aún estaba embarazada. La veía de lejos y ella cayó desmayada. Corrí a ayudarla y la llevé a un viejo teatro el cual yo estaba administrando. Despertó y hablamos, ella no podía creer que estuviera ahí y tan solo horas después, ella ya estaba en labor de parto…yo le ayudé a que el bebé naciera y todo salió muy bien. Félix nació sano y muy hermoso, se parecía tanto a ella…Antonella se enamoró de él desde el primer momento y no dejaba de cantarle.- Gabriel suspiró de resignación.- Fue difícil mi decisión pero le pedí que se quedara a vivir aquí, abajo del teatro hasta que pudiera comprarle una casa digna pero le dejé claro que no podría darle mi apellido a Félix. Ella terminó aceptándolo, yo ya no era su prioridad ni lo más importante…era Félix y aceptaría cualquier cosa para que él estuviera bien. Ella murió a los seis años siguientes de neumonía.

-Espere…¿Ellos dos vivieron aquí en este teatro? ¿Desde entonces Félix vive aquí?

-Sí, lo he cuidado desde entonces pero…él no sabe que yo soy su padre, en fin…la mayoría de lo que Félix sabe es gracias a Antonella, ella no sólo le enseñó a cantar sino que también a tocar el piano. Cuando Félix tenía dos años, yo llamé a un pintor a que retratara a Antonella en una pintura…y es esa.- Señaló el gran cuadro.

-Debió ser una gran mujer y Félix heredó su voz…entonces ese hermoso rasgo es de familia.

Gabriel veía a Marinette, ella hablaba tan pacíficamente y con afecto lo cual era amenazante.

-¿Se ha preguntado porque lleva siempre una máscara?

Marinette parpadeó simultáneamente. Era verdad, desde que conoció a Félix se había preguntado por qué usaba máscara y por qué no le dejaba verlo sin ella.

-Se lo he preguntado y se lo he pedido pero él se rehúsa, no quiere que lo vea sin ella.

-Y con toda la razón, se espantaría de ver lo que hay detrás de ella.- Marinette se inquietó por el comentario tan frío.

-Sinceramente no me importa, yo no juzgo la apariencia de nadie y además, he conocido más del alma de Félix y es lo que vale.

-No sabe lo que dice, cuando vea su rostro usted también sufrirá las mortales consecuencias.

-¿También? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Le dije que dos mujeres perturbaban la vida de Félix, una era su madre y la otra era una chica de la que él se enamoró.

Marinette se vio intrigada. ¿Félix había estado enamorado de alguien antes?

-¿Qué pasó con…ella?

-Seré breve…hace algún tiempo, cuando yo ya era el director de este lugar y Félix se había aficionado también de los diseños de los vestuarios, una chica llegó aquí con el sueño de demostrarle a todos que era muy buena pianista. Ella permaneció aquí durante cierto tiempo y ellos dos convivieron lo suficiente como para declararse enamorado…pero ese amor se volvió en obsesión y, desgraciadamente…él ya había tenido el accidente de su rostro y ella al verlo…gritó y quiso huir de él, un evento desafortunado sucedió entonces cuando él, en un acto de desesperación y coraje…acabó con la vida de la joven pianista.

-¿Joven…pianista?.- Marinette no pudo evitar recordar a su hermana. Ella se había alejado de su familia para cumplir su sueño de ser la mejor pianista en París. Su muerte accidental había sido un misterio. Una extraña sensación en la garganta le molestaba a Marinette.

-La declaración de la joven fue muerte accidental, no había pruebas de asesinato…ella cayó de un piso y murió rápido. Era muy linda.- Dijo él mirando fijamente a Marinette quien estaba cada vez más aturdida y pálida.- Y usted se parece mucho a ella…sólo que un poco más joven. Sus ojos, su cabello incluso su rostro es casi igual.

Marinette tragó saliva, iba a hacer una pregunta más, una que le dolería saber la verdad pero tenía que quitarse esa duda intensa que ahora se había creado. Había muchas coincidencias y dejar el tema de lado sería imposible. Comenzó a sudar frío.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esa joven?

-Bridgette.- Respondió Gabriel enseguida.- Bridgette Dupain-Cheng.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Oh mi yisus! Félix esta cegado por el amor! Marinette esta descubriendo una cruda verdad y Gabriel… oh Gabriel me dueles XD intrigas locas viene a dejar su aporte del día muajajaja._**

 ** _Espero les gustara el capitulo._**

 ** _Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización :D_**

 ** _Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01_**


End file.
